Drapetomania
by Theores
Summary: A powerful urge to runaway. Centuries after time jumping to escape from Sesshomaru's betrayal, Kagome faces the consequences of running from her problems.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any other character associated with Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money off this or any other work I create.

Prologue

 _Sitting on the edge of the bone dry well, Kagome took a couple deep breaths as she fully grasped the concept of what she was about to do. Growling, the woman dug her claws into the wood, splintering the rim of the empty waterhole. She had thought long and hard about this for over a season, why was she considering backing out now? "I have to get out of here" she muttered to herself, trying to find her courage to finally let go and move on with her life._

 _Around her everything was almost ready. The spell only needed her words to activate it. Absently glancing at a part of the alchemic like circle she had dug into the ground, she closed her eyes in indignation as the scar on her palm burned in warning that she was on the path to dishonor. "Enough of this!" she finally yelled out. Ignoring the pain in her hand, Kagome stood from her seat and turned to face the well. Pulling out a rather large codex, she quickly flipped to a previously marked page and after reading the words for a moment, closed her eyes once more to prepare herself for enchantment she was about to place on the area. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the demoness abruptly dropped everything to slap at her face which suddenly felt like it had been stung by a mosquito. Dragging her hand away from her cheek, she glanced at her palm and scowled when she saw the now flat flea who was slowly replenishing the air in his body._

 _"Myoga!" she cried out softly when he was fully restored, "What are you doing here?"_

 _Sweat running down his wrinkled face, the bloodsucker coughed and with just as much emotion replied, "I could be asking you the same thing Kagome-san!" Looking around at the sizable holes she had made on the ground, he noted the pattern which he could now see from his new higher position in Kagome's palm. "What are you doing?"_

 _Appearing guilty for a second, she regained her composure long enough to answer the smaller but elder being in her hand, "I...I asked you first Myoga! How did you even find me?"_

 _"I've been following your trail for a few days now," he replied, "Honorable Shin'ichi-dono and Sesshomaru-sama…"_

 _"Sent you after they weren't able to find me themselves." Kagome finished for him, a hint of hostility in her voice, "You would think they would take the hint."_

 _"Kagome-san…" Myoga responded, the sweat on his forehead increasing in size, "I know you're falling out with Sesshomaru-sama was less than amicable but you must reconsider the consequences of your actions after…"_

 _"I did the right thing." she stated, once more cutting off the old flea who was nervous enough as it was._

 _"Kagome-san, with all due respect, abandoning your position, and breaking your vows to both our Lord and master were hardly the appropriate responses to Sesshomaru-sama's joining with Lady Miyako."_

 _"He lied to me first!" Kagome growled out, "He swore to me he wouldn't touch her! He promised me I wouldn't be named a concubine!"_

 _"In order for a mating to be accomplished, the two must copulate at least a day after they imprint each other, Kagome-san you already knew that promise could never be kept."_

 _"I don't care! He broke his promises to me, why should I be expected to keep mine?!" she demanded to know. The hand that held the flea burned even hotter in pain causing the flea demon to glance down at her palm and gasp._

 _"Kagome-san, you see?" kneeling down, Myoga stroked the light pink scar, the flesh pulsating in time with her heartbeat, "You broke a sacred blood vow and now you will suffer until you amend it!"_

 _"Leave me alone!" shaking her hand slightly, she removed the flea demon from her hand, bending down and picking back up the codex she had dropped. Unnoticed to her, Myoga managed to jump up onto the book's spine as it was raised, soon disappearing between the pages of the massive record on papyrus. Huffing when she saw the flea demon intently reading the paragraph she had been about to chant before he interrupted, Kagome finally ordered the nuisance, "Get out of here!"_

 _"Ka...Kagome-san…" he sputtered in reply, "This is Kokumajutsu (black magic) and of the western influence no less! You know better than to mess with this!"_

 _"I'm not messing with it!"_

 _"Kagome!" he yelled, no longer using the honorific in his displeasure "This type of divination is forbidden! I implore you not to do what you're thinking of doing! Sesshomaru's mating is not that serious!"_

 _With tears in her eyes, the demoness snapped, "I don't want to be a concubine, and I don't want to keep giving my research to people who just take it without a second thought as to what I go through to make it! Sesshomaru…...I can't say no and I can't go back, not now! Myoga I have to get out of here!" shaking her head and gritting her teeth, Kagome began to chant in earnest, tuning out Myoga's pleas for her to stop even as the circle around them started to glow with a blue light._

 _"Kagome-san!"_

A/N: I'm starting over Drapetomania. I didn't realize it was so popular the first time. Well, I'm gonna be making a lot of changes from the first time. Consider that old version dead and gone. The new age has begun. Please review! -Theores


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreams Take Us Back

Staring absently out the coffee shop's window, Kagome watched as the snow covered the streets of Tokyo in a cloud of white, blanketing everything from the crosswalk to the railings, to her car that was parked a few feet away. Her hand lightly holding onto her coffee mug, the concealed demoness sighed before addressing her companion across from her who was keeping busy buttering a selection of scones for a midday snack. "Hey, Sango?"

Pulling back the quick bread that was halfway to her mouth, the brown haired woman eyed her best friend who had been unusually quiet for the past few days since returning to Japan. Maybe she was finally going to tell her what was up. "Yes? What is it Kagome?"

Switching her gaze over the human, she smiled gently at the girl only to throw her off by randomly asking, "What do you think about dreams?"

"Dreams?" she repeated confused, "Uh...well according to the dictionary they're just a series of thoughts, images, and sensations that occur while…"

"I don't mean the literary term," she suddenly amended, "I mean, do you think they have a stronger purpose than just giving us entertainment in our sleep?"

"Well…." lost in thought, Sango honestly considered what her friend had asked her. "I'm not sure..." she finally admitted, a light blush staining her face, "Dreams are just...dreams to me."

Sighing Kagome chuckled at her bluntness, it was one the things she liked about her. "Never mind then Sango, just enjoy your food."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I…" hesitating, the demoness considered telling Sango about the recurring dream she had been having for the past few weeks now, every detail consistent every time it appeared. In the two hundred years, she had been living in this world, Sango was the only person she had ever revealed her true self to. The woman knew nearly everything there was to know about her, including the fact that she was an Inu Youkai who was hiding out in the modern era. Of all the things she had confided to the girl, the fact that she didn't remember anything since waking up in the early nineteen hundreds centuries ago was probably the most peculiar of all. "I've..been having a really weird one lately, and I think there's more to it than just images, sensations and.. stuff."

"Really?" lowering her voice she whispered to the concealed demoness, "Do you think it has something to do with your past?"

"I honestly don't know," Kagome confessed, slightly uncomfortable to be discussing such an intimate secret in public like this. "But everything seems so...real. Well, everything but the flea…"

"Flea?"

"Yea...there's a flea who bites me named Myoga and no matter how many times I squash him he keeps coming back for more."

"You...named an insect?"

"Flea." Kagome corrected, "or to be more specific a flea demon. I...its ridiculous right?"

"It certainly isn't rational," Sango admitted. Taking another sip of her own hot chocolate, she added a quick bite of her food and silently offered some to Kagome who absently refused. "but, it probably isn't something to stress over, you haven't gotten your memory back in all these years, it's doubtful you would do so now and, after all, you have a company to run, and with your success the future is bright."

"Your right…." she finally relented, sipping her tea, the demoness tried to appear normal though her mind was still thinking about her missing past.

"So," her friend began, wanting to change the subject, "what's the project you were working on in Morocco?"

"I already told you," Kagome exasperated, "I was helping restore the Hassan II Mosque in Casablanca. If done right, they should be done by June of next year."

Scrunching up her nose at the answer she teasingly asked another question, "Oh and your people are helping out with it?"

Not paying attention Kagome responded seriously, "No we're in charge of it, and I'm the boss, I had to make sure they were doing everything right."

"Oh," she was a goner. Sango stuffed the last of her scone in her mouth and checked her phone only to let out a squeak when she realized she was late to get back to work. Rushing out the door, the woman threw a chaste goodbye over her shoulder as she left, Kagome sighing as she watched the girl slide through the snow while racing to get back to her job on time. Sango was always in such a high gear. Even the demoness had trouble keeping up sometimes.

* * *

Arriving back at her penthouse apartment, Kagome casually threw her trench coat on the rack and removed her boots so that she could cross the entryway. With stocking covered feet she entered the privacy of her home, heading over to the couch and collapsing into it gratefully. She had been so tired since coming back to Japan and she had only been gone a few weeks. Burying her face in her hands, she let out an audible whine, what was wrong with her lately?

 _'You're lonely'_

"Hardly," she muttered out though even she could feel the weakness behind the denial. She was an Inu Youkai by nature, a being that craved companionship. "And for two hundred years I've been alone…"

Ever since she had awoken next to that well two centuries ago, she had spent every day afterward with feelings of emptiness and loss that she couldn't explain. For two hundred years she had done nothing more than going through the motions one did to survive in the world, forever trying and failing to fill the void in her soul she could never fully place. If it wasn't for her career, in this day and age the demoness would literally have nothing. She held no attraction for men or women and that naturally meant pups weren't around. Her memories only began next to that well she had found herself two hundred years ago and continued up til now. Her past was a mystery to her she couldn't solve. Could that have something to do with the dream she had been having?

Sighing she removed the spell from her body, and once freed of her human appearance ran her clawed fingers through her now waist-length blue-black hair. No pointed ears or paper white skin, her allure came from the natural way her body was shaped and her assets expressed. The only markings she contained were the odd light blue tribal symbols which ran under left eye and matching ones on her shoulder and right outer leg. Her body wasn't extremely decorated up with crescent moons and claw-like scratches like other demons she had seen depicted in the few paintings of the feudal beasts she had found while trying to discover herself. She took the appearance of a much more original Inu she had figured after a while, the ones that first appeared with the creation of the world. Leaning back further against the couch, Kagome slightly opened and closed her hand that was once again beginning to hurt, specifically right where the scar on her palm was located. Glancing at it she didn't even bother to growl when she saw how red and swollen it had gotten again. It wasn't worth the effort anymore. After two centuries this was the only scar on her body that had refused to heal, always returning at the most random of times.

Her life wasn't all bad, though, she reminded herself. Looking around her penthouse living room, she smiled half-heartedly as her eyes locked on her drafting table where she had been working on a little side project for the past few days. All on her own, she had established and ran a successful architect company which focused primarily on restoring ancient structures and other important buildings to their original form. And even though she had no idea who she truly was well managed this same business for the last one hundred and fifty years, which she continued to lead under many different aliases. Her current identity as Abigail Tokuoka, the fabulous woman whom her former persona had 'found' while on a business trip in London ruled with as much kindness and favor as did the moniker's before her. There was no family inheritance at her company, only 'prodiges' which were kept out of the public eye until the handing down ceremony where they would eventually take over for the previous 'deceased' owner. A pretty decent cover up if she did say so herself.

Hearing her phone go off, she grabbed it from her purse on the coffee table and after checking to see who it was, sighed when she saw that it was her calendar informing her it was time to write her monthly check to the Higurashi shrine. She had been supporting that place since it had been built near what was now called the bone eaters well for almost a hundred years ago now. Just another thing she couldn't explain, but something had kept her going to that old water hole for years until the humans decided it was the perfect place to build such a holy structure around.

Over the years, she had managed to keep giving financial aid to the place with little suspicion by claiming her ancestors had helped create it and she was willing to do anything to keep it running. In this day and age, she had only been visiting it once a month under the guise of dropping off her charity when in reality she had used the time to question once again how she had ended up there. Something in her gut told her it was more than coincidence she had woken up in that spot with severe amnesia, but what it meant even after all these years she still was no closer to figuring out.

* * *

While Kagome's mind remained in turmoil, a pair of eyes watched her impassively as she left the comfort of her couch and headed for the kitchen where he lost sight of her when she passed the wall. Exhaling in irritation, the man remained in place on the roof of the building he was occupying, counting down the minutes until he could make his move. She wasn't going back to the living room for a while. Briefly, he saw her shadow once she waltzed in her bedroom and began to remove her clothes in preparation for a bath. Once even her shadow left his line of sight, the man rubbed at his palm irritably, which upon turning it over, one could clearly see the angry red scar that ran down the entire length of his hand.

A/N: What will happen next? Please review -Theores


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Life's Little Surprises

The next morning, Kagome took the time necessary to walk to the Higurashi shrine grounds. With it being a national landmark, no cars were able to reach the area and feeling unusually active, the demoness walked the two miles from the bullet train to the shrine, exhaustion barely creeping up on her superior being. Reaching the base of the shrine in record time, she huffed slightly out of breath from power walking and gazed up the staircase like it was the one for heaven.

Seeing the familiar old man at the top of the steps, Kagome called out to him happily, "Hello Higurashi-san!" waving for effect, she giggled when the shrine's caretaker attempted to appear stoic, merely closing his eyes and nodded his head once in an attempt to give only passing acknowledgement of her presence. Climbing the stairs one at a time, she finally joined the elder Higurashi at the top, a slight pant in her voice as she cheerfully inquired, "How are you enjoying the nice winter weather?"

Giving her a suspicious look he scoffed and replied, "Nice? Weather? You mean this never ending curse that has plagued us all!"

 _'There he goes again...'_ Kagome thought ominously. Tuning him out as he began to complain of the ice and snow, the demoness glanced around the shrine's courtyard and nodded her head in satisfaction at seeing how clean it appeared. Though she gave them enough to hire a cleaning staff to help with the shrine's upkeep, the old man refused to do so, claiming he was still young enough to take care of the entire place by himself. The white snow covered nearly everything, not even the walkways had been shoveled yet. Breathing in slightly, she sighed when she smelled the slight copper tinge of blood near the main house's front door, someone had already tripped and fallen it seemed.

"...And then my cane slipped out from under me and I fell hard on my bad knee!" he finished grumbling, patting the injured site for emphasis.

 _'Well, that explains it.'_

"Jii-chan who are you talking to?" the door slid open and the kindly face of Katsuko Higurashi appeared, a rather large tan coat covering the woman's body. Seeing Kagome she gasped in surprise and giving her a welcoming smile said, "Abigail! It's so good to see you again! Has it been a month already?"

"It's nice to see you again too Katsuko-san," Kagome replied, "and yes it has and I have it right here;" pulling an envelope out from under her winter poncho, the disguised demoness held it out to the elder Higurashi with both hands, bowing low as she did so. "I hope you will accept this in honor of my extended family."

"But of course, girl," gently taking it from her, the caretaker held it at his side and as he normally did after taking her money, invited her to stay for a while "well then, do you feel like a cup of tea before you leave?"

Smiling gently at both the old man and Katsuko, she nodded and agreed, "Of course, I would love that."

* * *

The conversation had been light as usual, but it wasn't until the old man mentioned strange happenings on the shrine premises did it suddenly become serious.

Holding the porcelain cup in both hands, Kagome gazed at the elder Higurashi confused. "What do you mean strange sounds have been coming from the bone eaters well?"

"It's just as I said child," he replied. Taking a sip of his green tea, he allowed his words to sink in and then continued, "Lately at the most random of times, the well has been making the oddest of noises, it's almost a moaning sound I would call it, very eerie indeed."

"Moaning?" she repeated. Attempting to be delicate she suggested, "Is it possible some stupid kids have been getting into the main shrine or…"

"Impossible," he responded steadfastly, "I have several security measures installed around the shrine and well house, believe me, no one has been getting in that isn't supposed to be."

"What about Souta-chan?" Kagome thought back to the one and only child of Katsuko and her deceased husband, the little boy was only twelve but he seemed like the type who could become quite mischievous when the opportunity arose. "Remember the time he tricked you with the feather duster and the whipped cream? Maybe…"

Higurashi brushed the notion off, "Oh Souta is above messing with sacred artifacts." moving back slightly when Katsuko swooped in to pour him another cup of tea, he took in another taste of it and finished, "That well is possessed by something I know it!"

Turning to the female household member, Kagome silently asked her opinion, only to get a shrug and rational thinking, "I believe it may be the pipes that run under the well house, they haven't been redone in years and with all the ice and cold weather, it may just be time to get a proper repairman out here."

"And have them tear up the shrine Abigail's fore bosses, forefathers helped to build! It would take months to put everything back the way it was!"

"Jii-chan calm yourself, remember we have a guest." Katsuko chided gently. Giving Kagome another prize winning smile she encouraged the woman, "Do you think it's possible a plumber could check the pipes without tearing up half the shrine to do so?"

"I actually have no idea," She admitted, "if they come out here to do an inspection, they're gonna have to wait at least a few more days until the snow melts enough for them to get to the ground."

"Well there you have it Jii-chan!" she replied, happily addressing her father in law.

"What? I didn't hear her say anything."

"I'll….call someone tomorrow and see if we can't get someone over here in the next few days." Kagome finally relented, ignoring Higurashi's scowling and Katsuko's beaming.

"Oh...very well…" he finally conceded.

"Everything will be fine Jii-chan." the woman reassured her faithful caretaker.

"Well, thanks for everything," Kagome said while standing from her kneeling position, "but I really have to go now, I have to return to work in the morning and I have last minute stuff to do." Bowing to the two Higurashi's they returned the gesture and with a wave, wished her luck in continuing to run her business. Heading to the door, she quietly slipped on her poncho and located her snow boots which were also by the entryway. Just as her buckles were in place, Katsuko's voice rang out from the hallway.

"Abigail! Wait!" turning around to face the woman who was walking towards her, she stopped a few inches away, a smile on her face and something held tightly in her hands. "You forgot something."

"I did?" she tilted her head in confusion and quickly ticked off in her head all the things she had brought with her into the house. "I don't think I did."

"No it's nothing you brought with you, it's something I found while I was checking around the well to be exact."

"Really?" her interest pipped, Kagome leaned forward and gazed at the object that was now held out to her in Katsuko's hands.

In her palm was a beautiful medium sized silver mandala-like pendant which depicted a scene of a crescent moon raised high above the branches of a cherry blossom tree. Looking closer, one could see the tiny red rubies that ringed each of the branches leaves, a few diamonds thrown in as well. Katsuko had apparently added a silver chain so that it could be worn as a necklace, the light reflecting off the beautiful artifact. "I want you to have it, I know how much you love that old well." placing it in Kagome's hands, the woman closed her fingers and nodded once before scurrying out of sight, apparently embarrassed at the moment the two had just shared.

"Thanks, I guess…" she murmured, quickly slipping on the necklace and then out the door, making sure to close it back gently behind her. Seeing that it was snowing again, Kagome sighed and shaking her head began walking in the direction of the sacred well house. She wanted to hear these odd sounds herself before she bothered to call anyone about this.

* * *

Going up to the well house, Kagome examined the perimeter for a moment, finding nothing that looked too out of place to be of much concern. Pulling her gloved hands from under her poncho, she kneeled down and lightly ran her palms over the snow-covered ground in front so that she could see the pavement and once again saw no cracks or anything that would point to obvious water damage. The problem must be inside she theorized. Checking to see nobody was around, the demoness swiftly entered the well house and peered down the few stairs to the dry water hole itself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe they had to run the water in the house for her to hear anything. Sliding the wooden door shut behind her, Kagome boldly marched to the well's rim and placing her hands on the edge, looked into the bottom and sighed when she once more found nothing. Was this some kind of joke?

She had been coming here once a month for the past hundred years now, only recently had she begun arriving as Abigail Tokuoka, before that she had been Runa and before that Chizu. It was tiring sometimes to get comfortable with a new persona only to have to switch abruptly and relearn to respond to her new identity. Feeling her palm burn more hotly, she irritably scratched at it through her glove only to pause when she felt something behind her. "Who?"

It flew at her from the side. Before she could react a cloaked figure launched itself at the female, making her duck in reflex. Getting back up Kagome growled dangerously low when she saw whatever it was hanging idly from the ceiling. Even through her disguised senses, the woman could tell that it wasn't human. "What the hell is going on?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Honor the Savior

"What the hell!"

The creature; whatever it was, removed the hood covering its face to reveal something ten times more disturbing.

It was hideous. The most noticeable feature of the monstrosity was that it lacked eyes of any kind. The sockets were blank, only two indents in the skin where its sight giving organ should be. Wrinkly leather skin gave it the appearance of an old man and when it raised its bare palm to Kagome she growled in earnest at seeing the missing oculars embedded in the center of its hand. Racking her brain for information on what she was facing up against, she naturally came up blank and without many options immediately abandoned the spell on her body, exposing her true form.

"Who are you!" she barked out, her body shaking with a mixture of anger and fear. It groaned in response, a rather long tongue falling out of its mouth, twitching in time with her heartbeat. Angry, Kagome rose her own hand and released a small ball of blue energy from her palm, the only offensive ability she knew she possessed. Letting out a loose scream when the being dodged her attack, she followed it with her eyes as it scurried along the roof of the well house, its pale green cloak trailing behind it.

The monster groaned again, its tongue appearing to grow in length, holding out its hand, the eye in its palm blinked a few times at its prey, shaking the demoness to the core. Once more it dove for her and once more she dodged, losing her balance and falling head first into the well behind her. Landing on her back Kagome let out a cry of pain, the impact knocking the wind out of her when she hit the ground. Through bleary eyes she could see the creature hanging from the ceiling, slowly lowering its tongue into the well like a rope. Instinct taking over, she fired three more balls of energy from the well in rapid succession, the first one barely scorching the tip of the beast's tongue while the other two missed, leaving gaping holes in the ceiling.

Hit, the horrible being jumped out of sight, the demoness barely making out the sounds of a door opening. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks, it was trying to escape, it was going outside!

Using the last of her strength, Kagome high jumped from the well's bottom, landing on the rim, ready to fight with the last of her waning spirit. She couldn't risk it getting out into the world, it would kill every human in its sight! The monster's silhouette was visible from where she stood, its features blocked out by the white light outside. Taking a fighting stance, the demoness waited for it to strike again, but relaxed slightly when she saw it had yet to move. She retook her position when it suddenly to a step forward and then, collapsed. Falling to the floor, the demon lay face down and unmoving, its cloak once more hiding it hideous form. Confused, Kagome examined it for a moment only to snap to attention when she noticed the new silhouette that had appeared in the doorway. It was a man from the looks of it, sputtering the demoness attempted to appear brave, and boldly called out, "Who are you?"

No response. Growling, Kagome repeated the phrase only to met once more with silence. Jumping down from the top of the well, the demoness narrowed her eyes dangerously at the new threat and took a cautionary step forward, hoping the intimidate the human who was standing before her. The odd person walked forward as well, surprising the woman when she was able to look at him fully.

He was quite handsome whoever he was. Short black hair that was styled to fit his features, and pale skin that was free of any marks or blemishes. What attracted Kagome the most, however, were his eyes which were a sharp gray hue, piercing the demoness right through the heart when he glanced at her. Looking at her for a moment and quickly losing interest, he turned his focus to the demon on the floor, kneeling beside it while he quietly examined its features.

"Okay, who are you?" Kagome asked, now thoroughly annoyed at his apathetic attitude. Glancing at the monster that attacked her, she could already smell the scent of death wafting off of it, whatever it was it was dead. "Hey, do you not hear me?"

"Tenome,"

Tilting her head in puzzlement, she rethought his word choice only to come up with no rational answer for why he said what he did. "Excuse me?"

"A bone sucking demon," he continued, his voice a deep baritone that would have been sexy if not for his attitude, "Any later and it would have torn the skeleton right from your body."

Her palm burned at the scar, making Kagome scratch at it subconsciously while she peered at the man in front of her. It wasn't until she finally looked at her undisguised hand that she realized she was standing there in her true form. Gasping in surprise, she made moves to replace the spell on her body when the man in front of her spoke again, "You have nothing to fear from me Kagome, I will keep your secret."

"What?" forgetting about her concealment she growled at him openly and asked suspiciously, "How do you know my name!"

Looking back at her with a bored expression he answered her cryptically, "Hn. I thought that much would be obvious."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Narrowing his eyes at her, Kagome was taken aback when he released a growl of his own, much deeper and effective than hers. "Watch your tongue in my presence woman." She barely registered his words, instead focusing on his roar. That….was the grumble of an alpha. But how?

Misreading her comprehending expression, he nodded in approval to her silence and pulling off his glasses showed her his uncovered eyes which flashed yellow for a moment before returning to their silver hue. "We have many things to discuss and the sooner the better, but first we need to dispose of this creature and…" he hesitated when he saw how pale Kagome had become in the last few seconds since he had growled at her. "Are you alright?" Watching as she suddenly hit the ground, he stood up for a minute in bewilderment only to sigh when he saw she had passed out from shock. Joining her at her side, he swept her hair away from her forehead and noted no signs of injury or illness was also accountable for her fainting spell. Noticing her upturned palm, he stared impassively at the pulsing red scar on the area, the skin around it rubbed raw from her scratching at it. Opening his own hand, he gently caressed the similar mark on his own inner paw, the mark angrily glowing red as though infected with bacteria. "We have much to talk about indeed," he sighed again and returned his glasses to his face, now he had more mess to clean up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Forgot to Remember

Carrying Kagome bridal style into his study, the man gently placed her unconscious body on a nearby couch, adjusting her head and arms so that she wouldn't be stiff when she finally awoke. Walking over to his desk, he pushed a button underneath and called for his manservant to bring some water to him immediately. Sighing when a squeaking voice replied, he all but flopped down into his desk chair, leaning up against the brown leather of the seat. While he waited for his servant to arrive, he couldn't help but continue to gaze at the woman who was still asleep on his furniture. She looked so much...older. Examining her face from afar, the mysterious stranger traced her features with an invisible finger, collecting every detail, from the marking under her eye to the scarred palm that lay open on her stomach. Noticing that it was more flesh colored now, he looked at his own marked one and saw the same level of healing. It barely stung now. 'I'm making amends.'

A knock on the door informed him of someone entering and turning his attention to the intruder, stared impassively at his manservant who stumbled in, a silver trap carefully held in his tiny green hands. "Jaken," he acknowledged the imp who hobbled over to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he responded in kind, gently placing the serving tray on the edge of his desk. Pouring a glass of water from a crystal jug, he bowed low before serving it to his lord who accepted it quietly. "Will there be anything else my lord?"

"No, just start preparing dinner, we have a guest tonight,"

Appearing confused the imp turned behind him and dropped his jaw when he saw the familiar passed out woman on his lord's couch. "Ka...Kagome-san?"

"Yes Jaken," he replied lightly though there was a slight warning in his tone.

"Forgive me my lord but I thought you were told ack!" the glass he had just given the man hit the imp square on his bald head, knocking him out for a brief moment.

"I know perfectly well what I was told Jaken!" he growled out, annoyance clear in his voice, "and I had no choice but to reveal myself to her,"

"But, why my lord?"

"You know better than to question me," he answered, "Now leave." his silver eyes flashed red behind his glasses, scaring the imp enough that he turned tail and fled, forgetting the tray as the door was swiftly closed behind him.

Sesshomaru was well aware he was not supposed to reveal himself to Kagome until after a certain event passed that had yet to in the last five hundred years. Ever since he had managed to find her, he had secretly been protecting her from harm, which meant many a night was spent fighting the various creatures that were attracted to her because of who she was and what she had done. In the last fifty years alone he had battled against at least four hundred creatures who randomly appeared in areas she inhabited. They were drawn to her, and she needed to know why. Running his fingers through his hair, the demon removed his glasses and the spell that concealed his demonic form from the world. In the blink of an eye, white hair replaced black and grew a little past his shoulders, markings appeared on his face, stripes and a crescent moon dead center of his forehead, his skin became paler and fangs and talons grew. Gone was the frail looking human man and in his place was a fearsome dog demon who twitched his nose a few times as his senses returned to full capacity.

Glancing over at Kagome's unconcealed form once more, Sesshomaru snorted at seeing her still passed out, her body hadn't even moved since they'd left that shrine. It was high time she woke up. Filling up the second glass Jaken had brought, the demon held it in his hands as he went back to her side and giving her fair warning called her name, "Kagome…" no movement. With only a fleeting moment of guilt, he dumped the entire cup of liquid directly on her face, causing the woman to jolt awake in shock.

With water dripping from her hair, the demoness sputtered and looked around confused. The last thing she remembered was being in the well house, now she was….Snapping her head in Sesshomaru's direction, she growled at seeing the empty glass in his hands, the evidence of what he'd just done to her. "What the hell!"

"Calm yourself Kagome," he replied with a bored expression on his features, "It was the only way to wake you up," he stopped when her quick hands snatched the glass from his grip, throwing the crystal across the room where it shattered into a million pieces.

"Where am I?" she demanded to know while pulling off her poncho. The material had fortunately kept the water from reaching her clothes, her head, however, was soaked.

"At my home," he replied eyeing her carefully.

"What?" Inspecting her new environment, the demoness placed her feet properly on the floor, her eyes examining everything from the fireplace to expensive looking desk the man stood in front of. Finally, her eyes rested on the guy himself, his silver colored hair and golden eyes were something she was only used to seeing on elder men, not a man who couldn't be older than his late twenties. "How…"

"Kagome," he called out, "there is much we need to discuss, including what you're little escape attempt did, we can talk about trivial things later,"

"Who the hell are you!" she screamed out, watching in satisfaction when he stepped back.

"Kagome…" he repeated softly, the oddest expression on his face as he truly tried to gauge her seriousness, "You….don't know who I am?"

"Hell no!" she responded, growling in earnest, "I've never met you before in my life! I…" hearing his deep growl of displeasure, Kagome paused in her rant and breathed in deeply, capturing his scent in her mind. He smelled like the man she had seen earlier in the well house, "you're...the same person?" she whispered out.

"Yes"

"The guy in the well house, and that demon! The,"

"The Tenome," Sesshomaru finished for her, his eyes still wavering over her shaking form. "It attacked you."

"Who...who are you?"

"I...I am Sesshomaru,"

"Sesshomaru…" she tried the name out on her tongue, her eyes narrowing when the name felt oddly familiar to her. "You're Inu like me right?"

"Yes"

"Wow…." to his surprise, Kagome stared at him admirably now, as though she had never seen another of her kind before. She was behaving way too out of character for this to be her way of refusing him.

"Kagome….do you not remember anything?" sitting down next to her, Sesshomaru took her scarred hand in his own and showed the demoness the fading marks on their bodies. "We took a blood vow, and we broke it but now…"

"Blood vow?" snatching her hand back, she gazed at her own palm before looking to his still open one. 'That's the same scar...'

"Yes, we made promises on our honor."

"I don't...I mean I don't...ahh!" holding her head, images began to pass through her mind. Random tidbits of information, the most recent of which involved her dream that she now distinctly remembered the name the flea had called out. 'Sesshomaru'

A/N: No her memory hasn't come back yet, she's just like regular amnesic patients, it just comes back in waves. Please, review -Theores Oh yea, next chapter will be a memory from the past.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Begins in Shame

 _Kagome laid back comfortably on the sand, her eyes busy reading the stars as her mind placed constellations with certain groups of the lights in the sky. Sighing the demoness mentally ticked off in her head which ones she had yet to add to her star charts, Inu no Taisho would need them in the coming weeks after all. The moon was not out tonight, making the nighttime clouds look like wispy shadows in the dark, eerie yet oddly mystifying. Still stargazing, she barely moved a muscle when she felt an all too familiar presence behind her. "Isn't it way past your bedtime Sesshomaru-_ sama _?" hearing him move to sit beside her, she glanced over at the demon lord who had his knees bent in front of him, leaning his arms back to give the position support._

 _"I should be asking you the same thing," he muttered out, peeking up at the sky for only a moment, he soon focused his attention on the ocean instead, the waves coming just within reach of his booted feet. "You haven't been in your room at night lately."_

 _Blowing air out her nose, Kagome replied, "Really? And how would you know this Sesshomaru-_ sama _?" there was a teasing tone to her voice, but she didn't miss how stiff he became when she asked him the question. Honestly, he had been following her around like a quiet stalker for over a month, ever since they had shared their first kiss by accident. They had both agreed at the time that it was a one-time thing, an incident that had been the result of high adrenaline caused by discovering the tomb of his family's founding Daiyoukai, Shiro. "What? No response?"_

 _"_ Jaken _has seen you going in and out of the castle, he informed me because he thought it strange."_

 _"Oh." a light blush stained her cheeks at his explanation. The imp had been following him around like a proverbial dog ever since they had discovered that Kappa demons did in fact exist. That was her job, after all, serving as the western lands assistant researcher. Though it didn't really bring her any pleasure. She was more interested in the past than the future, after all without the world's prior experiences, they wouldn't have existed. "How is Jaken?" she asked weakly, her cheeks reddening more when he smirked at her lame question._

 _"He is well, he insists on constantly being in my presence, otherwise, he complains that I am a callous being and he hates that he worships me."_

 _"Yea that sounds about right." laughing, Kagome stopped and gasped when she realized in the midst of their conversation she had forgotten the constellations she had been studying. "Oh Damn it!"_

 _"Watch your tongue woman, it's impolite to use such vulgar language."_

 _"Sorry….," she muttered out. Staring hard up into the sky, she once more attempted to remember the star's locations and other astronomical details so that she could write them on her charts when she left._

 _"Hn. What are you doing anyway?"_

 _"I'm stargazing."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's for your father," she said so low Sesshomaru was forced to lean back so that her voice was closer to his ear._

 _"Father...wants you to look at stars?"_

 _"And put them on a chart so that he can go into enemy territory without fear of becoming lost."_

 _"Oh," Laying beside her the demon followed her line of sight and squinted his eyes at the glowing lights which held no distinct pattern in his opinion. "How do you know what you're looking at?"_

 _"Sesshomaru-sama? You honestly want me to tell you the finer points of astrology….in one night?"_

 _"No…" he responded immediately. Holding in a sigh, the demon lord closed his eyes and thought about how foolish he had been behaving lately. Kagome was having this effect on him and he couldn't figure out why. His first kiss had been with her, and while he should be the one that was nonchalant about it, instead her reaction had left him wondering what was so wrong about that moment or not good enough that made her act like it didn't happen._

 _"Good," once more focusing her attention back to the stars, she stopped and looked over at him again when he suddenly asked out of nowhere,_

 _"Why have you been avoiding me?"_

 _"What...what do you mean?"_

 _"Ever since…..that night, you've…" Kagome interrupted his thought._

 _"We agreed it didn't happen," she pointed out immediately._

 _"Yes, but,"_

 _"No buts Sesshomaru-sama," the demoness stated firmly. "I am nothing more than a servant in your household. You have a duty to this province, your family, and especially your father. Forgive me for being so forward."_

 _"Social class is why you avoid me?"_

 _"I do not avoid you, I also do not seek you out,"_

 _"Until we discovered Shiro's grave, you came to me with everything."_

 _"That was before," she answered._

 _"Then does that not make you the one who is behaving differently since it occurred?"_

 _"No, Sesshomaru-sama our relationship crossed a line."_

 _"You honestly feel that way?"_

 _"Yes." there was no room for negotiation in her affirmation._

 _"Very well then," going back to the stars, she ignored the silently seething lord. Expecting Sesshomaru to get up and storm off in rejection, she was surprised when she suddenly felt a weight on her body and his face blocking her view of the sky._

 _"Sesshomaru-sama, what…." he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers fully, taking advantage of her mouth parted in surprise, he slipped his tongue in and desperately searched out hers. Not responding for a long moment, Kagome's instincts, at last, took over and she began to kiss back with just as much passion as he had._

 _This went on for a few minutes until they both separated from air. Looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes which were slightly dilated in arousal, she stared at him blankly while she silently tried to assess what they had just done._

 _"Did we just cross a line again?" he abruptly asked, challenging her response with a questioning glance._

 _"Yes, Sesshomaru…..we did…."_

 _"Good." capturing her lips again, he deepened the kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues tangling while the waves behind them got closer to the shore, barely catching the tips of Sesshomaru's boots._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry! I posted the wrong chapter by mistake earlier, please disregard the last chapter 7! -Theores**

Chapter 7: Shock

Holding her head tightly, Kagome moaned out as in pain as a migraine beat wildly against in her skull. Sensing her distress; Sesshomaru attempted to comfort her by gently touching one of her hands only for the woman to snatch her arm back roughly along with the words, "Don't touch me!" He dropped his hand immediately at his side and returned to stand up to his full height.

"You look like you're in pain…"

"Of course, I'm in pain!" Kagome barked out. Openly growling in a mixture of anger and frustration, the demoness switched into a laying down position on the couch; taking care to shift her damp tresses so that that draped over the side, pooling onto the floor below. More weakly she told the man watching her, "I need some water, not thrown on me but in a glass."

"Hn. There's a pitcher and a glass on the table beside you."

"Pour me a cup."

"No."

"No?"

"I do not take orders from you," Sesshomaru informed her authoritatively, "If you want something you are more than capable of getting it yourself." turning on his heel, the demon returned to his work desk and calmly sat himself down in his leather chair. Leaning back, he continued to watch her patiently as though waiting for her to make a move.

Her migraine was getting worse. Glancing behind her from her lounging position, Kagome indeed saw the pitcher and glass he spoke of, the condensation from the metal container dripping beads of water down the vase's polished side. Licking her dried lips, the demoness huffed before forcing herself to finally sit back up, her arm automatically reaching for the table that contained the much-needed refreshment. Quickly pouring a glass, she took it all in one gulp and was preparing to pour another when she felt his golden eyes still boring into her aching body. "What?"

"Nothing," he immediately assured her, "I am merely noting the changes you have gone through in past centuries."

"Changes?"

"Yes….you have ripened well in the last two hundred years….more defined….."

Blushing at his words, Kagome had to bite back a sharp comeback for noticing her maturity. In demonic society for a man to notice your body and like it enough to actually tell you so was a high compliment indeed. Where mortal women would have been offended that a man was looking at them so instinctually, to a demoness it was nothing short of a human woman being told her shoes looked nice on her feet. Remembering her species, the demoness offered a soft "Thanks…" to which he nodded in acknowledgment. Thinking on his words; she tilted her head and suddenly asked, "You knew me two hundred years ago?"

"Yes."

"How?"

He had to choose his words carefully. "I….was a lord in your province…."

"...And you knew me personally?"

"Yes."

"How?"

He was about to respond when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Ordering the person on the other side to enter, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he saw his younger brother appear; the twin puppy ears on the top of his head twitching in curiosity. "What do you want Inuyasha?"

Staring at the half demon curiously, Kagome tried out his name on her tongue. "Inu...Yasha?"

"Keh." closing the door behind him, the younger of the two brothers boldly strolled over to the couch the demoness was occupying; plopping himself down next to her as though they had known each other for years. Not that the demoness particularly minded.

Examining the half-breed next to her, she noted the tinge of humanity in his scent and seeing his puppy ears twitching again, flexed her fingers in reflex; she wanted to touch them. He must have known what she was thinking because he turned to her and warned her, "Don't even think about it."

Clearing his throat to gain his attention, Sesshomaru demanded to know, "Inuyasha, I'm in the middle of something, what are you doing here?"

"Obviously bastard," glancing over at Kagome again, he smirked and returned his gaze to his brothers, "I got a call from Myoga about an hour ago telling me so. I'm just happy I didn't walk in on you two naked or something."

"Excuse me?!" the demoness asked vilified. "How dare you! I don't even know who the hell you are and you just…"

"Kagome enough," Sesshomaru said calmly. Looking at his brother silently; he waited until the pup respectfully lowered his gaze before formally introducing him, "You two have yet to meet. This is my younger brother Inuyasha. You have to forgive his boorishness, he was dropped on the head as a pup."

"The only reason I was dropped on my head is because you threw me at a wall!"

"Indeed, right after you insulted half my court with your inane behavior."

"I was three!"

"That is still no excuse for…"

"Forgive me, but I have no idea what's going on…." Crossing her legs, Kagome leaned back slightly and did the same with her arms; a confused expression on her face. "Who are you people?"

"Wench haven't you been paying attention!" Inuyasha blurted out. "I'm your jackass lover's brother!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said with a harder edge in his tone. Standing up he glared at the half demon hard, warning the boy that he was on thin ice.

"Lover?"

* * *

Kagome froze. "Lover?" Keeping her position, the demoness's gaze turned inward while the term of endearment Inuyasha had thrown out ran through her mind at a rapid pace. This Sesshomaru person….had been her lover? Recalling his earlier behavior, the demoness gasped when the pieces began to form a picture in her mind. Glancing down at her hand, she rubbed at the scar on her palm which had become a light pink with healing. Remembering the similar marking on Sesshomaru she snapped her head up to look at him, "Blood vow?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: We are Broken

Keeping his eyes on Kagome, Sesshomaru roughly commanded, "Inuyasha, leave."

"No way!"

"Now!" he barked out.

"Keh. Fine." grumbling but relenting, the half demon stood to go, but just as he reached the door, he turned back to Kagome, "Make sure to ask him about the book."

"Inuyasha!" the elder demon roared out, going over to his brother with elevated speed, he grabbed the hanyou by the scruff of the neck and threw him from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Placing his palms flat against the wooden surface, Sesshomaru peeked over at the demoness who was watching him with an unreadable expression. Unable to take the silence any longer, he gruffly asked, "What?"

"I don't like door slams."

"What?"

"I don't like it when people slam doors," Kagome repeated softly; fingering her scarred palm with the tips of her pointed claws. "It's rude….and it aggravates my hearing."

No response; Sesshomaru returned to his previous position in his office chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a serious migraine now. "I'm sure you have questions now,"

"I've had questions since I got here. Now it's more like demands."

"Hn." ignoring the demand part of her words, Sesshomaru took a deep breath and asked cautiously, "What are they?" giving her an even look he told her, "I can only answer so much."

"We can deal with the lover declaration later," Kagome told him immediately; noting the way the dog demon's shoulders seemed to relax when she said it. Right now bigger issues needed to be dealt with. "First thing's first, how do you know me?"

Leaning back in his chair, the proud demon closed his eyes and responded, "You were a researcher for my family during my father's rule from the early to late fourteenth century."

"How long specifically?"

"I don't know," he exasperated, "work contracts in our kingdom lasted twenty-five years a piece, and you were in the middle of your third term when you left. So around sixty I would say."

"Work contracts? I...nevermind" she shook the thought from her head. Recalling the job title she looked at him confused. "What did a female researcher do in the 1400's?"

"You were offered the position after you discovered the secret to accessing some of the world's first and most powerful alchemy. It would have been your only job, but you are a curious and nosy women and one discovery would lead to another be it with the stars, blacksmithing, or even cooking. Eventually, my grandfather just decided to give you the blanket title of researcher."

"I take offense to that nosy part…."

"Hn. It is true, you were always the first to ask questions about everything."

"Wait...so you're saying I'm a genius?"

"Genius?" he scoffed, "Hardly, you were just hardheaded and lucky. Suicidal even, but that is of little importance now."

"Suicidal? I tried to kill myself?"

"No, you continuously put yourself in situations that nearly got you killed, all for the sake of knowledge….though come to think of it…."

Debating on whether or not she actually wanted to know, Kagome finally probed, "...What?"

"Oh nothing…" he snorted softly, "It's just…there was a time when you were trying to discover how to revive the dead….you had an associate from Egypt who gave you an artifact that was said to reanimate the deceased…"

Perking up, the demoness leaned forward and encouraged him to continue, "What happened?"

"Long story short….you wanted to see if it was authentic and I spent the next ten days trying to keep you from committing seppuku. At one point I was forced to tie you up and lock you in my room when I went to train with my father…"

"You're...making that up…"

"I only wish I was." She continued to look incredulous but said nothing. When she continued to remain silent, Sesshomaru sighed and asked, "Anything else?"

"What book was your brother talking about?"

"The book of _Kokumajutsu_ (black magic) that you translated from Celtic writings."

"I don't remember any of this….What about it?"

"There was a spell in it you used, and it had formidable consequences."

Her nose twitching, Kagome appeared confused. "What spell?"

"The enchantment you placed on the well that enabled you to travel through time."

* * *

Kagome sat back stunned. "Excuse me?"

"The book of black magic you wrote. The spell you used was incomplete and it caused serious damage to the natural flow of time."

"I….traveled through time?"

"Yes….apparently just moving to another country wasn't good enough for you." there was a certain coldness in his eyes though she could swear she saw the beginnings of hurt hidden behind the mask.

"That explains…." she muttered to herself. Remembering when she first woke up in a strange time, Kagome sighed. Back then she had only thought she was suffering from the effects of amnesia. She had been forced to learn everything in the new land that was familiar to her, but not.

"You ended up in the 1800's. You skipped over three hundred years in time…."

"I….I don't remember any of this…." holding her head, the demoness groaned as her palm began to burn again. "I just….woke up next to a well…."

"I don't understand why you cannot remember," Sesshomaru said, watching her carefully. Furrowing his brow, the demon lord went back over his words. He had to watch what he said around her, technically they still weren't fated to meet. "But that is all I can answer for you now, there are many things we need to discuss, but now is not the time…."

"What!?" standing up, Kagome growled to express her frustration, "Are you kidding me? You tell me all of this and just expect me to drop it?"

"Yes," he replied firmly. "I was not supposed to bring you here. Not now. Not until you produce that book."

"I can't remember anything! How am I supposed to find this book when I couldn't even remember my own name two hundred years ago!"

"Then how did you know what it was?"

"It was engraved on a set of reed pens I found in my bag."

"Hn. The book was not in your sack?"

"No, just parchment…." staring up at the ceiling, Kagome tried to remember her first moments as an amnesic in the eighteenth century. "And….there was my reed pens….." absently she gripped at the necklace around her neck, making Sesshomaru look at the pendant.

"My pendant?"

"Huh?"

He rushed the woman, coming to stand directly in front of her. Pushing her hand aside, Sesshomaru palmed the pendant, rubbing his thumb across it. "This is my pendant," he repeated gently. "I lost it….many years ago…."

Staring up into his downturned face, Kagome watched his eyes as he spoke. There was a sense of….longing in his expression. "Sesshomaru….." she called lightly, causing him to look at her. "Why did I leave?"

Searching her gaze, the dog demon seemed hesitant to tell her. She could see the conflict in his orbs. "You left because of me."

"I know that, but why?"

"Because….I broke my promise to you."

"What promise?"

"Kagome…."

"What….did you promise me?"

A flash of red, the show of fangs, the tight grip of his fist around her pendant; all of these things Kagome saw just as she was forced back while Sesshomaru's hand pulled forward, ripping the necklace from her neck. Falling onto her bottom hard, the demoness let out a yip of surprise; her tail bone taking the most of the impact. "The fuck!" looking up, she growled hard at the man standing over her, the pendant he had snatched from her body hanging ominously from his hand. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Get out."

"Huh?"

"Get out, now." the corners of his eyes were red, revealing a hidden anger that she apparently unleashed. "And don't come back until you find that book."

"Why don't you just find it?"

He snapped at her. "I cannot find it because I do not know where it is! You do! Search your mind."

"What…," she began to shudder when she felt his aura covering her body. On shaking legs she followed her instincts that were telling her to obey. Marching over to the door, Kagome placed her hand on the doorknob and looked back at the demon who was still positioned in place. "What if I never find this book you're talking about?"

"Then you will never come back." he responded coldly.

"..." not saying another word, Kagome left the office, forgetting to get her poncho which remained thrown haphazardly on the side of her couch. Using her nose, the demoness searched for the exit, finally finding it a distance away. Seeing a green toad-like creature she acknowledged it briefly and headed for the door, which was a back entrance located in the mansion's luxury kitchen. Hearing the pitter-pattering of feet, she turned and saw the green thing rushing towards her; his little claws awkwardly reaching for the door. Opening it for her, it bowed deeply as she stepped out, saying as she left;

"Nice to see you again Kagome-san…."

A/N: What will happen next? Oh wait, I know! (lame I know already) Next chapter will be another past memory. I'm trying to be different this time around and just make it so that random chapters are situated in the past. I think it's best that most of the story be focused on the present. Please review! -Theores


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Promises are Meant

 _With her fingers buried in Sesshomaru's hair, Kagome threw her head back and howled in frustration at having him between her legs. Feeling a long tongue slip inside her body, the demoness growled and tugged hard on his tresses; whimpering when he bit her clit lightly in return. Lifting up his head, her unwanted lover lightly warned, "Unless you want me to bite it off, I suggest you stop pulling and start feeling."_

 _"Sess please no…" she whined; gasping when his mouth gently suckled her sore clit. "Ahh...don't hurt me there."_

 _"Then stop pulling my hair."_

 _"But…"_

 _"Shh. Hush." returning to her dripping entrance, Sesshomaru continued to lap at her folds, the scent of her arousal already turning his mind into a haze._

 _Though he may have been preoccupied with their current activity, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about what had occurred earlier that day and exactly what it would mean for their upcoming future._

 _Sesshomaru was getting married, and not to her as she had always secretly hoped. Remembering the mandatory assembly she attended, a shudder ran through her when she recalled the way Inu no Taisho and Kimi looked at the heartbroken woman. They were happy to finally be rid of her._

 _Feeling the coil of need getting tighter in her abdomen, Kagome turned her head to stare at a nearby wall, moaning in pleasure when she felt him sink two fingers inside her. Over and over he stroked her from the inside, taking care that his claws wouldn't cut her. Engulfing her clit with his mouth he kept a firm grip on the nub, sucking in time with his thrusts. She began bucking her hips up against his mouth, desperately trying to match his movements. "Ahhh…."_

 _The announcement had thrown everybody off, along with the fact that Sesshomaru seemed just as surprised as the rest of the house. One of the four western guardians daughters was to be the bride. Everybody was going to have to work extra hard to ensure things were perfect for his new fiance's arrival in a fortnight. No mistakes would be tolerated._

 _Which is exactly why a large part of her couldn't believe where they were. She had spent the better part of the day avoiding him only to be literally pulled into the training dojo. How the fight led to her on the ground half naked with a horny dog demon going down on her she was still trying to figure out. Moving her hands to lightly grip his clothed shoulders, Kagome mewled out his name, knowing he liked it best when she submitted. It had the desired effect; switching position, Sesshomaru began to use his fingers to play with her clit, his tongue going back to slip inside of her roughly. Moving it around in small fast circles, he smirked internally when she began to jerk up against his mouth even harder, desperate for him to give her release. "Sess please…."_

 _Her juices freely flowed into his waiting mouth; with each stroke of his tongue giving him more of her delicious essence. Opening his eyes briefly, the edges of his orbs were tinged red with desire, Kagome's scent was turning him bestial. His appendage still buried deep within her womb, Sesshomaru glanced up at her face and saw the beginnings of silver in the corners; her own instincts beginning to take rise. Feelings his eyes on her, she looked down her naked body at him and seeing the desire in his gaze panted out, "More…."_

 _That was all it took. Sitting up; Sesshomaru nearly shredded through his clothes, letting out a grunt when his leaking member was finally free of his pants. He moved Kagome's leg so that it was straddling his hip and grabbing himself he carefully allowed the head of his cock to rub against her core. Trailing it upwards, he ran his slit teasingly over her clit. Slowly going downwards, he continued his sweet torture of her cunt, smearing the entire head of his dick with her wetness. Unable to take any more, with a sharp thrust, he fully entered her womb; swiveling his hips until he liked where he was seated inside her._

 _When he finally began to move, Kagome wrapped her legs tight around his waist, her palms laid flat against his chest. Slow at first, he allowed her to feel him fully with each drive of his member into her. Feeling her inner muscles twitch, his eyes began to bleed red again; his nose twitching rapidly while he took in her scent. In no time his movements became almost animalistic; a snarl leaving his mouth as his gentleness was overcome by bestial urges._

 _The entire time they fucked, Kagome only took his member, her body completely yielding to his will. Feeling his fingers searching out her clit, she let out a moan and pulled him forward for a kiss. Roughly crushing their mouths together, the demoness released her hold from around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck instead. Soon she could feel her end approaching, the juices flowing from her body making it easy for him to slide in and out of her._

 _As she began to reach completion, one thing was clear, there was no way they could stop doing this, they were too far gone._

* * *

 _Later, with his hair disheveled and his expression tired, Sesshomaru leaned over an equally exhausted Kagome, the remains of their clothes covering them. Staring down into her face, the dog demon sighed. "Kagome I do not want this."_

 _"Neither do I."_

 _"But it is something I cannot get out of, believe me, I have tried."_

 _"Why now all of a sudden?"_

 _"Father thinks it's time….I am their only heir….and our near death experiences haven't helped any either."_

 _"It was one time…."_

 _"We were almost killed by a creature from hell, it only takes one time."_

 _"And now you have to take a guardian's daughter as your mate." closing her eyes, Kagome moved to get away from him, only to feel Sesshomaru's arm wrap around her waist, blocking her escape. "Let me up."_

 _"No." pulling her to him, Sesshomaru forced her to look at his face. "You aren't going anywhere." there was double meaning in his words. Kagome saw them easily._

 _"Sesshomaru I can't be with you if you belong to someone else. You know how possessive females are; especially ones of nobility," it was a fact that noble women had the hardest time out of anyone when it came to the men they married. The lack of freedom mixed with men's tendencies to wander usually led to the deaths of many females at the claws of their mates, be it concubine or regular house servant. Kagome had heard of Miyako before; rumor had it she was a rare beauty….and completely ruthless._

 _"I only belong to you and even then only when I choose to do so and the same is true for you."_

 _"I can't…." confessing her feelings was hard for her and Kagome took a deep breath. "Another woman touching you bothers me….I'd go insane."_

 _"No, you won't,"_

 _"Yes, I will."_

 _"No, you won't"_

 _"Yes, I will!" Kagome insisted._

 _"No, you won't because I have no intention of touching that woman."_

 _"Yea right….."_

 _"I mean it."_

 _"No you don't, the minute you go behind closed doors with her, you'll forget all about me. You're expected to have a family with her; build a legacy, none of that can be accomplished if you have anything to do with me after your mating."_

 _"I will do no such thing."_

 _"Sesshomaru you have to, we can't…." she was halted by the mouth that gently touched hers, catching her off guard with a kiss. "That….won't work…" she panted out though her nether regions were already beginning to throb with need again._

 _"Hn. That might not….but maybe this will…." keeping his eyes on hers, Sesshomaru roughly bit into his palm, soon filling the air with the stench of blood. "I won't lay a hand on her, I swear it." The blood filled his palm, pooling in the center like a deep red lake. Holding it out to her, he smiled lightly when she did the same with her own hand, turning her palm so that it lay flat against his. Their combined blood dripped along their arms and on the floor though neither paid it any mind. "I promise, I swear on my honor that I will not touch any other woman but you. But you must promise me something in return."_

 _"What?" she asked softly._

 _"You need to promise that you won't try to abandon me. Ever. No matter how bad things seem; promise me you'll stay."_

 _"That's...a big promise…"_

 _"So is mine, but I will not commit myself to you if you refuse to do the same." his expression looked guarded. He was defending himself in case she rejected him. "Do you promise?"_

 _"I….I do.."_

 _"Say it."_

 _"I promise I won't abandon you."_

 _"No matter how bad it seems."_

 _"No matter how bad it seems," she repeated softly._

 _Their palms pulsed wildly as their bodies accepted each others blood, the promise written with it working its way into their systems. Soon the vow was sealed and feeling his hand heal over, Sesshomaru removed his palm from hers, clasping her chin with his blood covered fingers. Leaning back down, the dog demon gently kissed Kagome, the blood from their promise silently dripping down her cheek._

A/N: Hope you liked it! Spicy. Getting down in the dojo. Lol. Please review -Theores


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Stress

 _One week later_

Sitting at her digital drafting table; Kagome absently worked on a new project, adding details and notes to her blueprints on an apartment building that had recently burned down. Being a public housing unit, the government needed to rebuild the complex as soon as possible or risk keeping nearly three hundred people holed up in capsule hotels. Remembering her own substantial wealth, the disguised demoness sighed and made a mental note to add the government housing incentive to her list of charities. Between the shrine and the school system, she hoped she was making some sort of a difference. Rearranging the furniture set up that was in a tight corner unit of the building, Kagome thought about Sesshomaru and his last words to her only a week earlier.

 _"What if I never find this book you're talking about?"_

 _"Then you will never come back."_

She should have been glad to be rid of that arrogant man refusing to look for whatever book he had been speaking about, but instead, the demoness found herself using just about all of her spare time trying to discover the text he wanted so badly for her to find. Up until a week ago, Kagome had believed herself to be all alone in the world. The only dog demon or demon in general that still existed in this modern age. He must have known what she was feeling, and that's why he told her what she needed to do to return. Unfortunately with no knowledge of kokumajutsu or any other form of dark magic, she didn't have the slightest idea where to look.

Leaving her drafting table, Kagome went over to her desk instead, shaking her mouse so that her desktop popped up. Getting comfortable in her chair, she clicked a few times on the monitor and after opening the internet browser quickly typed in the name of the demon who fascinated her. 'Sesshomaru.'

No results. Again. Huffing, the woman crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, frustrated. Of course, he was an eight centuries old youkai like herself; obviously, he used an alias.

* * *

"Oi Sess where are you?!"

"For the love of god Inuyasha please shut up..."

Entering his brothers bedroom, the half breed stared at the dog demon curiously, surprised and a little shocked at what his brother was doing. Sesshomaru lounged on his bed in a very undignified way, his head hanging off of the side while his eyes looked absently at the floor. His shirt and tie were noticeably wrinkled; the suit jacket he had worn earlier thrown over a nearby chair. Sniffing around, Inuyasha smelled no alcohol or any other substance that could have been a cause for his out of character behavior; he was used to seeing the man stiff and alert whenever he entered the room.

"Oi! Sess what the hell are you doing?"

"I was relaxing until you showed up."

"Keh, whatever." Glancing around the simply decorated room, he stopped when he got to the mantle piece over the fireplace which usually held his brothers three swords. Noting the one at the top was missing he asked, "Where's the old man's sword?" he was speaking of Sounga, which had been passed down to the eldest heir since their grandfather Shin'ichi discovered it in his youth. Though Sesshomaru never used it, the significance of it meant a lot to the two brothers.

"Gone."

"Gone where?"

"It is on display at the Japanese sword museum. We have a charity event to attend there tomorrow; eight o'clock sharp."

"Keh. Why do I have to go?"

"Not just you." Sesshomaru said, his voice low; "Kikyo and your children will need to attend as well. Dress appropriately."

"Hey wait just a damn minute! You're the alpha and the president of this family why do I; the simple COO have to go too?!"

"Inuyasha..."

"No way! I hate those stupid events! All it is is a bunch of rich nitwits trying to beat each other with their knowledge of big words. You said I didn't have to go to anymore events this year if I went to that dumb opera two months ago!"

"Inuyasha, I need you there."

"Why?!"

"Because there is a rip located nearby and I need you and Kikyo to handle it."

"Really?" no longer dreading it; Inuyasha's ears twitched in anticipation. He loved to fight. "Has anything come out of it yet?"

"No, but such a large gathering of people is sure to attract something through the tear. That and one other thing."

"What?"

* * *

Kagome's assistant walked into her office, a cheerful smile showing on the young mans face. "The sword museum's gala is at eight Kagome-san! Are you ready?"

Not bothering to look at him, she absently nodded while keeping her eyes on her computer. "Thanks, Hojo and yea I am."

"Ah well here you go, the fire damage reports you requested." he said, placing the files on the edge of her desk.

"Great. And..."

He placed another piece of paper on her desk. "The directions to the gala along with the names of some of the guests who might be interested in our company."

She nodded. "Thanks. Also..."

Her assistant opened his phone and went to his calender. "I called ahead and your dress is ready at the cleaners. And you have a hair appointment at four tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Lastly..."

Giving a shy grin Hoji confessed, "I couldn't get you that, Kagome-san."

"Couldn't get me...what?"

"Information about our new client."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know Kagome-san. I followed the check he wrote and while it turned out to be legit, it was an account that had been specifically set up just for us."

Burying her head in her hands, the demoness resisted the urge to growl. A mysterious person had sent her a letter a while ago, asking for help rebuilding his families old mansion in China. Though he had given her a hefty sum of money as a bonus incentive, Kagome still held doubts about the authenticity of the whole thing. "Just another mystery for me to solve…."

"Huh?"

Snapping her head up, Kagome shook her head; "Nothing."

"Oh…" coughing into his hand, Hojo bowed and hastily cleared the room, leaving the woman to her thoughts.

Once the door softly shut behind him, Kagome audibly growled and laid her head down on her desk. So much stuff to do and so little time to do it in. As much as she hated to do it, the book would have to wait.

A/N: Kagome and Sesshomaru at the same gala…..I am really asking for it. Lol. Anyway I need a favor from all of you. You know how with this story I am using some chapters as a flashback into the past? Well as much as I enjoy writing them (I actually think they are my favorite part of writing this story) I also have very few ideas as what to focus on when I do the past chapters. I was wondering if I could have some ideas? Just some things you would like to see happen in those chapters. Like….maybe you would like to read about the two of them during the point in time where Kagome kept trying to kill herself for research? Lol anyway, please review! -Theores


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Real Men Are Protectors

As Kagome walked out of her bathroom, she was met with the admiration of her friend. "Oh, Kagome you look incredible!"

"Thanks…"

"I mean it!" Sango assured her. "Nobody can pull off crystal grey like you do!"

"It's not my best color in the world…"

"Kagome just take the damn compliment!"

"Fine. Thank you very much, Sango."

The woman grinned. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

She didn't respond. Stepping into her matching suede heels, she smiled when she immediately became four inches taller; these should have been around for women much sooner. Turning back to Sango, she gave her the normal rundown. "As always; you have free reign of the house while I'm gone, within reason of course."

"Of course!" Sango repeated, holding her hand over her heart. She tended to spend the night with Kagome after she returned from a charity event. The fact that she lived in a luxury hidden refuge penthouse didn't hurt either.

"So that means no bringing over Miroku again and rutting in my living room."

"It was one time!"

"I walked in on you two."

"And we stopped immediately!"

"You were upside down." she shuddered as the memory of the kama sutra position they had been performing ran through her mind.

"You know Kagome-san if you would bother to date you would know passion overtakes reason sometimes. It was a moment of weakness!"

"The way he was humping you, was definitely not a display of weakness." shuddering for effect, Kagome grinned coyly when Sango blushed hard and turned to stare out the bedroom window. She was always so fun to tease. "Now, there's wine in the cabinets and food in the fridge, and I also bothered to have the movie channels reinstalled last week so go for it. Don't make a mess you won't clean up and don't burn my house down." gathering the rest of her things, the demoness quickly placed the concealment spell on her body and after giving Sango a hug goodbye, left the woman alone in her penthouse while she headed for the most boring event of the century.

* * *

Stepping into the museum, the first thing that reached Kagome's senses where the sounds of contemporary music playing over the speakers. All around, the various wealthy contributors to the museum stood in assorted groups, their conversations reaching her ears as she made her way towards the back where a full service bar was set up. Ordering a simple glass of wine, the demoness went into huntress mode; scanning the crowd of the elite for a familiar face from Hojo's file. Spotting a gentleman who had been searching for an architect to rebuild his childhood home; Kagome quickly threw back her drink and after making sure her appearance was presentable, boldly made her way over to the businessman who was speaking with someone whose back was turned to her.

* * *

Standing just behind his associate, she politely waited for a break in the conversation and once they paused, Kagome dove in. "Ah, Fukuro-san?" looking over his associates shoulder, the man's eyes widened considerably when he saw her and excusing himself; stepped around his temporary affiliate to hold out his hand to the woman. "Fukuro-san?" she repeated, taking his outstretched hand. "I'm sorry to bother you like this but…."

"Oh it is no trouble at all, my girl!" the forty something year old man interrupted, a rather bright smile on his face. "You were right to call me that! I am Fukuro, Teruo," keeping a firm grip on her hand, the syndicated bookstore owner continued to talk at a rapid pace. "I was hoping to see you at this event, but to think you actually approached me! I've been meaning to talk to you for quite some time but every time I tried you were gone out of town. Your work is incredible! I saw your latest reconstruction in Morocco and after finding out you were behind the original blueprints I just knew that I had to…"

Seeing the sweat drops on her face, the associate that had been talking to Teruo mercifully came to her rescue. "Fukuro-san, do you not think your getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"Huh, oh yes of course! Forgive me." coughing, embarrassed; Teruo dropped Kagome's hand. Smiling sheepishly at the woman he politely introduced her to his comrade. "That was rude, forgive me," he said. Turning to his associate, he introduced them to each other, "This is Eichii Minamoto, president of the Juora Corporation, there is no doubt in my mind you have heard of them, after all they are the largest technology company in Japan and" turning to look at her, Teruo noticed the pale hue her skin had undertaken, almost as if she were in shock. "….Kagome-san...are you alright?" realizing he had used her true name by accident, Teruo was about to come up with an explanation when he noticed the way she was staring at Eiichi. Looking back and forth between the two, the man held back a sigh when an understanding hit him. They were busted. Keeping his voice low, he asked, "So you already know?"

"It's you…."

* * *

Standing stiffly in place, Sesshomaru gazed back at Kagome with an unreadable expression on his features. His disguised black hair was combed back out of his face and noting the shocked look she gave him, adjusted his glasses as he thought on her response. "Hello."

Continuing to stare, Kagome could only manage one word, "You…."

"Yes. Me."

"How…" she asked, referring to his disguise.

"The same way you manage to."

"But…."

"Did you find the book?"

Snapping out of her stupor, Kagome grimaced and responded, "No, I haven't but…" he disrupted her excuses.

"Then we have nothing more to say to one another. Good night Abigail." bowing his head to the two demons before him he turned on his heel and walked off, soon disappearing into the crowd.

Her brown eyes wavering, the cloaked demoness choked back a sob. For some reason his dismissal...hurt. Feeling her palm burning again, Kagome rubbed at it absently; her clutch purse serving as a cover while she openly scratched at her hand. Turning to Teruo she was about to speak when he answered the question she was just about to ask.

"Tokuoka-san you must forgive him, he is only following your predetermined fate, you know as well as I do that he handles sorrow in unconventional ways."

"I actually didn't know that," Kagome confessed. Looking around to make sure she wasn't overheard, the demoness revealed her most guarded secret, "I can't remember anything he's talking about. I don't even know where to begin looking for this book he's so interested in."

"Hm…." gazing at her curiously, the man's coal black eyes flashed bright orange for a moment; making Kagome draw back in surprise.

"Your one of us too?"

"Owl." he responded curtly; running his hand through his hair.

"I don't understand any of this."

"That is understandable, but trust me you will, sooner than you think."

"But according to him it's been two hundred years…."

"And in all that time, he has been protecting you in secret. But he is tired. He has sacrificed a lot to ensure your well-being."

"Wha…." her eyes widening, Kagome demanded to know, "What did he do?"

"How about instead of just telling you, I show you?"

"How?"

"Follow me." holding his arm out to her, Kagome graciously took it and held on tightly while he led her through the sea of unsuspecting humans at the gala.

A/N: This chapter was so hard to write for some reason. Well, at least it's been edited! ;) I tend to do that with the harder chapters. Don't know why I have writer's block! Anyway please review! -Theores


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Live to Regret

 _Too engaged in his solo game of chess, Honorable Shin'ichi didn't move until it was almost too late. Jumping back in just the nick of time, he glared at the woman who came sailing through the air towards him, behind her he could hear Sesshomaru calling out for the woman who was barking out obscenities at a rapid pace._

 _"Come here Kagome!"_

 _"Leave me alone!"_

 _Watching as the castle researcher landed on the low table in front of him, Shin'ichi turned his head towards the entryway right before the white headed blur that was his grandson appeared and lunged for the girl. Kagome quickly rolled off the low round table and onto the floor below, the elderly dog demon stared amused at the scene he was witness to._

 _Having missed his target, Sesshomaru remained in a crouched position on the round table; the remains of what appeared to be a tattered obi wrapped around his hands. Glancing at Kagome who was among the now scattered pillows of the area, he raised an eyebrow at the woman who was busy trying to unbind her wrists which had been tied with another obi similar to the one his grandson possessed. Inspecting the rest of her body, Shin'ichi saw the red rope markings all around which suggested she had been tied up in those areas as well. "New experiment you two?"_

 _"Shin'ichi-dono! You have to stop him! He tied me up in his room!"_

 _"Really?" the elderly demon appeared surprised. Turning to his grandson, he chastised, "Sesshomaru, boy are you crazy? You know better than to tie up a helpless female."_

 _"It's for her own good! She keeps trying to kill herself!_

 _"It's for research!"_

 _Now in the thirty years that Kagome had worked for the house of the moon, Shin'ichi had seen and heard some of the strangest stories and explanations the quirky demoness came up with on a daily basis, but to think she would actually harm herself for the sake of knowledge; it quite frankly went beyond the pale. "Excuse me?"_

 _Sesshomaru huffed. "Ojiisan, I've caught her trying to commit suicide three times in the past two days! She's gone insane!"_

 _"I have not! How many times do I have to tell you; I'll come right back!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Kagome thinks she can revive the dead and she keeps trying to prove it by killing herself!"_

 _"I don't think, I know I can do it!"_

* * *

 _Later after he had managed to calm the two pups down, Shin'ichi placed them both on either end of the table and gave a simple demand, "Both of you shut the hell up." swiftly he placed an object in the center of the table and after removing his hand for them to see, sat back expectantly while he waited for their questioning glances._

 _"A game piece?"_

 _"Oh, it is more than that," Shin'ichi responded cryptically._

 _"The queen." Sesshomaru offered next._

 _"Right, but do you understand its purpose?"_

 _Remembering the rules of the game, Kagome answered. "It's the most powerful piece in the game."_

 _"Correct, but despite being the most powerful participant, the King is the one with the true power." placing the corresponding chess piece next to the queen, Shin'ichi continued on with his point. "A queen is free to move however she feels, without restriction, unlike her king who must take things one step at a time._

 _"Okay…."_

 _Turning to his researcher, he asked her gently, "Kagome? What makes you believe you can honestly resurrect yourself?"_

 _"Simple, Rehema gave me a present."_

 _"Rehema?"_

 _Sesshomaru elaborated. "She's a priestess from Egypt who worships the god Anubis…."_

 _"And we've been corresponding with one another for a few months now." reaching inside the sleeve of her haori, the demoness pulled out an odd golden object, placing on the table in front of her. "She sent me this recently and said it had been looted from a pyramid in her country. She says it holds the answer to the question I've been asking since we started talking."_

 _"And this question was on how to revive dead souls?"_

 _Kagome nodded, a glimmering smile on her face. "The ankh; the key of life."_

 _"She thinks if she's holding it while she dies, the thing will bring her back to life!"_

 _"It will bring me back to life! Rehema saw it happen herself to a jackal near the temple!"_

 _"A jackal is not a youkai!"_

 _"Rehema's a jackal you jackass!"_

 _"She's just as eccentric as you are!"_

 _"Sesshomaru! Kagome! Enough!" Shin'ichi barked out to the two; rapping his knuckles against the table between them. "Boy, first of all, you know better than to insult a person who is unable to defend themselves, and girl;" He continued on addressing Kagome, "Sesshomaru is your alpha, remember that when you talk to him."_

 _"Sorry…" She muttered out under her breath._

 _"Me too…"_

 _"Now both of you, as I was saying about the two chess pieces. They are the heads of their kingdoms. A king may have ultimate power, but he must think before he acts. One step at a time. The queen, on the other hand, is free to go as she pleases, but that freedom comes with a price. It makes her vulnerable. Others can capture her and leave the King helpless without her to aid him. Like in life."_

 _"I don't understand…."_

 _"Kagome, Sesshomaru has been trying to keep you from harming yourself; not because he is trying to take your power away; but because he cares for you and needs you by his side. You are taking risks that are making you vulnerable to attack. I know you have been lucky in the past, but death is something I agree cannot be reversed so easily."_

 _"But…"_

 _"If you truly wish to test out this ability, why don't you just test it out on a small animal or maybe…"_

 _"Because it might not work, and if that is the case the only person who should be affected is me."_

 _"And I've already told you I won't let you do it." Sesshomaru declared firmly. Holding up the obi, he pulled it tight for emphasis. "I catch you so much as looking at another dagger again…."_

 _"I already said I wouldn't do it that way!"_

 _"I mean it," he growled out. "No more trying to kill yourself or I'll be forced to lock you up in the dungeons."_

 _"You already bit my nails off…."_

 _"He did?" grabbing her hand curiously, Shin'ichi snorted at seeing the blunted ends of her claws that looked like they had been cut down to the quick. "Now that's commitment."_

 _"He did it after he tied me down!"_

 _"I didn't know what you might use you loon."_

 _"You're one to talk!"_

A/N: I made this chapter with the thought in mind that youkai have lived for centuries, dominating and making up games long before humans ever thought to. The way I imagined it, games like chess and checkers where the goal of the game is to "capture" were invented by youkai a long time ago. It's like a nod to their instincts which tells them to conquer. I hope you liked this past memory. Next one shows just how far Sesshomaru's devotion to her is in the present. -Theores


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Battle Lines

Sitting next to Kagome on the staircase landing, Teruo worriedly rubbed the woman's shoulder while she fought the mother of all migraines. Rethinking his original plan the owl demon asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"Shin'ichi..." she murmured.

"What?"

"Shin'ichi-dono?"

"Shin'ichi, you mean Honorable Shin'ichi?"

"Yes," she responded, still stroking her temples. "Who is he."

"He is...I mean he was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's grandfather. He passed away some time ago. Why are you asking..."

"Because I saw something...a memory of the past?"

Remembering her amnesia, Teruo urged her to continue.

Shaking her head slightly in refusal, Kagome tried to change the subject. "Teruo-sensei...What were you going to show me?"

Sighing, the owl demon opened his mouth to speak when a loud crash was heard from the top of the staircase. Startled, Kagome jumped up from her seat and began rushing upstairs towards the door, a fearful Teruo right on her heels. Throwing the steel structure open, the scent of the air reached her nose and she realized she was standing on the roof, bearing witness to one of the modern era's most unimaginable scenes.

Launching himself in the air, the uncloaked Inuyasha aimed glowing talons at a rather long haired woman. "Die wench!" dodging the attack, the woman spun through the air a moment before her hair came to life; bristling against the wind and trapping the half demon within her tresses. Like tentacles, the dark and matted material moved, wrapping Inuyasha tightly in a spread eagle position in midair. In vain, he struggled to get free, a string of curse words leaving his mouth as the woman began to reel him in.

Seeing he was in trouble; Kagome raised her hand and fired a number of orbs from her palm, all but one hitting her target. Screaming, the woman let go of her original prey, switching her attention to Kagome instead. Released from his bindings, he collapsed to the ground, sitting on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. "Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" Turning in the direction his name was called, his golden eyes grew wide at seeing Kagome who was preparing to continue the battle in his place. Not seeing Kikyo anywhere in sight, Inuyasha was forced to acknowledge her himself. "Get out of the way idiot!"

Doing as she was told, Kagome moved away from the closed door to the roof, just as a large clump of hair darted towards her at breakneck speed. "What is this thing?!"

"Its a Kejoro!" he replied, standing up. Flexing his claws, Inuyasha prepared to attack the creature again but paused when he saw the way it was staring at Kagome. "What..."

* * *

The Kejoro gave the appearance of a beautiful woman, though the curtain of touseled hair it possessed covered its face from view. Clothed in a beautiful pink kimono, the sleeves and hem of the attire were in rags, the razor sharp hair apparently being what had ruined it.

It stared at Kagome as though it recognized her, the Kejoro's hair aimed at the woman like millions of arrows waiting to be fired. At the other end of her tresses the creature raised a blood soaked hand and pointing at the demoness uttered a word that chilled Kagome to the bone.

"Come."

"What..."

"Come." It repeated more firmly though it did little to convince Kagome to head its order.

" way."

The Kejoro gritted its teeth as though angry and snapping its mane of hair against the roof, caused a small tremor to go through the area. Losing her balance in her four inch heels, Kagome stumbled and hit the ground, the razor sharp tresses attacking in her moment off guard. Just as they closed in, Inuyasha appeared, swiping his talons through the tresses with a snap. The locks of hair he cut tumbled to the ground, landing in a pile that immediately turned gray and died.

Again the horrendous creature shrilled. Its voice on a frequency that was especially painful to the two dog demon's ears. Stunned, Inuyasha laid his ears flat against his skull and cupped them tightly for protection while Kagome did the same to her own rounded hearing aids. Taking advantage of the opportunity to attack, the Kejoro used what was left of its mane to lash at at the girl, narrowly missing her when the demoness dropped to the ground.

Not to be deterred, the hair slid along the ground like a snake, closing in on Kagome's bent form. Before she could react, the monster had her snared, lifting her into the air like a kite in the wind.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, annoyed at the development. "That's why I told you to get out of the way!"

Fighting back against the hair that was digging into her skin, she bared her teeth and ordered pathetically, "Let go of me!"

"Like that ever worked." Aiming directly at the woman's body, Inuyasha drove his hand straight into the Kejoro's chest, the tips of his claws coming out right between her breasts. In his hands, the bloody organ that was the creature's heart lay quivering within his palm. Growling he squeezed and crushed the pulsating organ between his fingers, the blood encased within squirting all over his hand. With no sense of mercy he barked in victory, his prey at last defeated at his hands."Die!"

With a final streak, the Kejoro met its end. Releasing Kagome, the demoness growled as the hair unwrapped itself from around her form, the razor sharpness of the tresses cutting deep into her skin as it let her go. Returned to the ground, she could only watch while the creatures remaining hair turned gray; the rest of its body beginning to crumble and melt into dust. In no time at all, the monster was gone, replaced by a pile of dirt and grey hair that soon began to blow away with the wind.

"Inuyasha!"

"Dad!"

Seeing his wife and daughter approach, Inuyasha looked down and sighed when he saw the blood that was leaking from his midsection. Searching for his suit jacket, he saw it on the edge of the roof and silently cursed himself for having taken it off in the first place. Kikyo reached him first. Seeing the worried look on her face, Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak.

"Kikyo I know what you're about to say, but..."

"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt."

"Its just a flesh wound!"

"I should have just followed my gut and stayed with you."

"You did what you needed to do, you had to close up the rip before anything else came out."

"That's not the point!" placing a hand over her husband's wound, her breath hitched in her throat when he involuntarily flinched. "I should have just fought with you and sent Kaede in my stead. She's old enough to handle mends by herself."

"Keh! Do we have to do this every time I fight?!"

"When you insist on being stubborn, yes!"

"Mom...Dad..." Kaede called softly.

"What?!" He asked his eldest daughter rather harshly.

Pointing over to Kagome's sprawled out form, she lightly suggested. "Um...should we get her medical attention?"

A/N: Lol I can't believe it but I typed this whole chapter on my phone. Gotta love GoogleDocs! Anyway I know Teruo disappeared in this chapter and the next chapter explains what happened to him. I'm sure you are all wondering where the Kejoro demon was trying to take Kagome as well and that gets explained next chapter too. Well a piece of it anyway. Please review, you people keep my creative juices flowing! -Theores


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Fate

With Kaede and Kikyo ahead of him, Inuyasha awkwardly carried Kagome downstairs and to the museum owners study; a simple knock on the door earning them entrance into the otherwise private abode. On the other side sat the demonic man in his chair, Teruo having been the one to open the door for them. Gesturing to a nearby couch, the half demon balked but gently placed her body on it, wiping his hands on his pants afterwards that were smeared with her blood. Glancing over at the owl demon who stiffened when he noticed him, Inuyasha snorted in disbelief. "You ran away didn't you."

Bristling, Teruo rapidly shook his head; only to be interrupted by the other female in the room.

"Yea he did Dad, he came rushing in here talking about a wild-haired demon attack."

"Keh. Figures. Where have you been all night Ume?" he asked, addressing his second daughter.

Her white hair swept up into a side french braid, the youngest child of Inuyasha appeared from the shadows, the remnants of cake clear around her mouth. She appeared to be no more than twelve; though looks could be deceiving. "I was downstairs with Ojisama. He told me to stick with him tonight."

"And where has your uncle been all night?" Kikyo asked, her body bent over Kagome while she inspected her injuries.

"He was at the party up until…."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh great _she_ was there?" The she he was referring to was a woman named Kagura; a wind witch who had been attempting to seduce his brother for the last three months. She had made it more than clear that she was available and wanted him of all people for a mate. "What do women see in him?"

"Inuyasha-sama!" Teruo said, scandalized. "That was uncalled for, your brother has many endearing qualities."

"The least of which would be his bank account…"

"Not that that's not true Inuyasha," Kikyo responded absently. "He has a higher level of maturity than most, women flock to that kind of personality."

"Keh, since when do you find my brother attractive!"

Turning away from her charge, Kikyo looked at her husband curiously. "Inuyasha….are you jealous?"

"Hardly…"

Seeing an argument in the midsts, Ume tried to defuse the situation by answering her father's earlier question. "Um...he came upstairs and I haven't seen him since. I came here looking for him but he wasn't around."

Having been observing in silence, the museum owner finally spoke, "Inuyasha, where is your blade?"

"At home," he replied, crossing his arms in indignation. "I couldn't very well bring it to a charity event."

"Yes, but the silver lining here is that this is a sword museum…"

"Totosai I don't need a blasted sword for everything, some things I can handle with my claws alone!"

"Clearly." the elderly man remarked, eyeing the half demon's chest wound which was openly bleeding through his shirt. "Pray tell….how did that happen?"

"What, this?" he asked, pulling at his shirt, "It just grazed me."

"If you had had Tessaiga on your person I doubt that would have happened."

"You know you're talking like I'm the one who lost the fight upstairs, and if you're so high and mighty on fighting; why didn't I see you up there!"

"How many times do we have to go over this? I'm old! I don't fight. I give helpful advice like any other old man on this planet. My battle days are over."

"Battle days?" Inuyasha snorted, "What battle days? The only thing I've ever seen you fight is your mouth and even that is a fight best left to professionals!"

Narrowing his bulbous eyes at the half demon Totosai huffed. "You have more of your grandfather in you than I think you realize pup."

"Keh!" he was about to sit down when a voice that put him on edge dangerously asked;

"Inuyasha, what happened?"

* * *

Sesshomaru who had been hiding out in the museum curator's office appeared in the doorway, a frown on his face when he saw Kagome's passed out form on the couch. His hand in his pocket, he removed his glasses and concealment spell, joining the others in the room by standing in his uncloaked form. Nodding for Kikyo to move out of the way, he quickly went over the couch she was on, knelt, and picked up one of her wrists which were red and severely covered in blood. "I thought I told you to dispose of the demon without getting her involved."

"Keh. It's not my fault she ran up on the roof, you should ask Teruo why she was there in the first place."

"Excuse me?"

"Right before she came up on the roof, I smelled Teruo behind her, then he shut the door and ran off."

Twisting his head around to look at the owl demon, he narrowed his eyes and waited for an explanation. Nervous, he explained immediately. "Well...I...I mean….She looked so hurt when you walked away from her at the party earlier...I just thought it would be good for her if she saw how much you're willing to do for her…"

"I specifically told all of you that she is not to be informed of any happenings in our world. How hard is it to follow simple instructions?"

A tiny voice piped up. "In his defense Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome can't remember anything, maybe if we gave her a clue as to what she's supposed to do…"

"Silence _Flea_."

A gulp was heard and then the rather small flea demon that was Myoga appeared from under Ume's hair, sweat dropping a mile a minute. "Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama, but her amnesia explains why she can't tell us where the book is, and since you are so adamant on her finding it….perhaps…."

"I have already told her what she needs to do. As I have all of you." inspecting her wounds more thoroughly, he listened to Kikyo's whispered diagnosis, telling him her injuries were superficial at best. "She will live. Tend to her injuries and place her back at her home."

"What!" Inuyasha shouted, much to the chagrin of all the sensitive ears in the room. "I just brought her all the way down here, why can't you…" his brother's icy glare silenced him at once.

"You should have pulled her out of harm's way long before it got this far," he said, his voice surprisingly calm. "Wrap her wounds and return her to her penthouse." as an afterthought, the demon lord focused on the flea demon on Ume's shoulder who cowered when he saw the way Sesshomaru was looking at him. "Since you believe direct aid would benefit her, against the orders of fate, then you will be responsible for guiding her from now on. Do not disappoint me."

"I….Very well Sesshomaru-sama." the flea demon muttered out. Bowing low from his position.

Standing, Sesshomaru replaced his glasses and spell, sweeping his now dark hair away from his forehead. Acknowledging Kikyo and the other two ladies he headed for the door and stopped just in front of Teruo. "I will deal with you later." the owl demon gulped. Turning back one final time, he glanced at the seven conscious people in the room. "I know you all wish to have her back with us, but we cannot risk causing more damage than has already been done. We have been doing this for the past five hundred years, nothing will change if we allow our feelings to get in the way." Ending on that note, Sesshomaru left the room, the door closing behind him softly with a rush of conjured air.

Waiting until his scent left the area, Kaede bothered to ask, "What was that all about?"

Ume joined in, "Yea….I thought Dad said that Ojisama loved Kagome-chan?"

"Hush," Kikyo ordered gently, returning to Kagome's side. "People show grief in different ways. The fact that he wants to reintroduce her to our world the right way; the way fate says she should be, proves that he still cares for her as he does everyone."

"But...what if the same thing happened to you, Mama? Wouldn't you want to be back with Dad as fast as possible?"

"Always," she answered without hesitation. "But if my impatience to be with your father endangered one of you, of course, I would be willing to wait rather than rush against my fate."

"Keh…" Inuyasha blushed and looked at an imaginary spot on the floor though it was clear Kikyo's words had touched him. "Myoga…." he said, wanting to change the subject, "make sure you take care of Kagome, otherwise who knows what's bound to happen."

"Of course Master…"

"And no blood sucking."

"Now that I can't promise you," he answered with a small chuckle.

A/N: Nice huh? Next chapter is a look into the past. I apologize in advance but next chapter is going to get a little dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Feudal Tragedies

 _"Sesshomaru, Please wake up!"_

 _Cradling his head in her lap, a trembling Kagome pushed his bangs back away from his face, struggling to feel for any sign of life in his body. Nothing. Beginning to hyperventilate, the demoness started to sob as the reality of their situation finally reached her conscious mind._

 _All around her was nothing but death. In the center of the mansions courtyard, the once great social hub of the home was now a decaying wasteland from which her worst nightmares had come true. Laying lifeless on the ground next to her was the body of the human girl Rin; stabbed to death as evident by the gaping holes left in her body and neck. Across from the child's corpse her twin brother's lay side by side, killed in a similar fashion, their entrails scattered around the earth like worthless pieces of trash. Out of all the victims their mother was the worst; gutted alive like her children, her uterus had been removed, the horrifying remains of an unborn child curled up inside the lifeless womb._

 _Turning her head away from the bodies, Kagome fought back the urge to retch as she began to feel sick to her stomach. Focusing her attention back to Sesshomaru, she listened to the ever slowing beat of his heart and choking out a sob, beg her lover not to die. "Sesshomaru, just hold on!" He still didn't respond. Throwing her head back, she let out a howl of despair to the moon, this was all her fault for ever having gotten so involved with humans. "I'm so sorry…" as she rocked the dog demon's body in her lap, Kagome cried pathetically and reminded herself who was truly to blame for this moment of terror. The deranged human man she had once researched the mysteries of life with; the same man who had brutally slaughtered his family and unborn child, all with the misguided intention of bringing them back to life._

 _Hearing a noise from the main house, Kagome turned and bared her fangs at the intruders, a silent warning for them to stay away from the horrific scene. A suffocating aura was released in response; one that was familiar and caused her to submit. The powerful Inu no Taisho rushed into the courtyard; a barrage of guards and guardians behind him who immediately began to secure the perimeter. Seeing his son unconscious in her arms, Taisho demanded to know from the girl, "What happened!?"_

 _Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, unable to speak of the tragedy she had just been through. Trembling in dismay, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she released Sesshomaru, and her body collapsed; joining the boy in his world of the unconsciousness._

* * *

 _Sitting up quickly in bed; Sesshomaru sprang awake and growled, his breath becoming labored as the pain in his body ached. Looking around, he saw a number of healers and servants nearby; and scenting the air, relaxed only slightly when he realized he was no longer in hell, but safe and warm in his home. The comfort only lasted but a moment however when he didn't see Kagome anywhere in sight. The panic returning to his mind and body, Sesshomaru demanded to know where she was, his voice completely hoarse while his eyes bled red with fatigue._

 _A healer offered an answer. "Kagome-san is being treated in her own room."_

 _Moving the sheets away from his person, he tried and failed several times to move his legs as he wanted. Realizing that he would need aid, without hesitation he ordered the healer. "Help me up."_

 _The healer rapidly shook her head no. "You cannot leave yet Sesshomaru-sama. You are too injured."_

 _"You do not tell me what to do."_

 _"Sesshomaru-sama, I have orders from your father, you are not to leave until…"_

 _"I come and go as I please," he said. "I told you to help me up, bring me my clothes."_

 _"Please my lord…."_

 _"Sesshomaru you aren't going anywhere."_

 _Every head in the room turned to the doorway where Inu no Taisho stood impassively. Behind him his mate Kimi was poised in silence, eyeing her son from around her mate's shoulder. Swiftly the two demons entered the room, all servants in the room bowing until the man finally ordered them to stand._

 _Kimi was the first to approach. Going over to her son's bedside, she felt his forehead for fever, and after determining him well enough to talk, softly inquired, "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine mother."_

 _"Then what on earth happened! What has that girl got you involved in this time?"_

 _"Kagome had nothing to do with this," he started, only for Inu no Taisho to speak._

 _"She has already confessed to being the culprit. We just need to know what ritual she was trying to perform."_

 _"What!" he yelled out, falling into a coughing fit, he tried to talk through it but was finally forced to wait until it was over. "No.", he said. "This is not what you think. Kagome…."_

 _"Almost got you killed, again." Kimi growled out._

 _"No. She. The bodies….."_

 _"Yes. Four of them." Inu no Taisho confirmed. "All stabbed to death. There were body parts all over that courtyard. An infant had been removed from the mother's womb." he skin became a bit paler as he recalled the gruesome scene. "This is beyond insanity. As soon as she is well enough to stand trial, Kagome will be put to death. She won't be allowed to get away with this. To think this madness was within my own home."_

 _"No, Kagome is innocent, she didn't do this!" trying once more to get out of bed, he was stopped by his mother who snapped at him to stay._

 _"Then if not her, who?" Kimi demanded to know. "People have seen her go in and out of that human settlement for months! There have been talks of her performing magic there! She was the only youkai around when your father appeared. Who else could have done such a thing?"_

 _"Onigumo!"_

 _"Onigumo?" Taisho repeated confused._

 _"The man of that house. I saw him kill Rin myself. He went mad. He…." gripping his head; Sesshomaru laid down as a headache overtook him, the memory of what occurred racing through his mind._

 _"Sesshomaru." Kimi touched her son worriedly._

 _Seeing situation at hand, Inu no Taisho faced the servants in the room and commanded them. "Leave."_

 _Quickly the healer and attendants gathered their things and left, the door closing shut behind them as the conversation they witnessed was discussed word for word. Once they were gone, the lord of the west joined his mate at their son's side and asked once more. "What happened?"_

* * *

 _"Checkmate."_

 _Looking up at Shin'ichi across from her, Kagome stared at him confused. "Huh?"_

 _"Checkmate. I won." he said, pointing to the gameboard between them where he had achieved victory for the third time that day._

 _"Oh...Congratulations…."_

 _"Hmm…." he responded, absently stroking his beard. "I tire of this game, why don't we play GO or maybe…."_

 _"I'm...Forgive me Shin'ichi-dono, but I don't really feel like playing board games right now, excuse me…" standing up from the low raised table, Kagome bowed respectfully to the elderly man, grimacing when the position pulled against her chest which was heavily bandaged up under her clothes. Ignoring the worried way he was looking at her, the demoness limped to the door and exited, heading in no particular direction._

 _It had been three days since the incident that almost cost them their lives and still Kagome had trouble accepting that it had been real. Three days ago; Sesshomaru had been cradled in her lap, near dead from an attack by a creature from hell, summoned by a man the two had once thought of as a friend. That same man who had brutally slaughtered his wife and children, all for the sake of achieving the search for knowledge._

 _Somehow, the demoness stopped when she realized she had ended up in the castle's garden, the lady's prized azaleas looking perfect in full bloom. Limping over to a tall maple tree, she literally collapsed under the shade, out of the way while she rested her still aching body._

 _She was lucky to be alive she figured. Sesshomaru had woken up in time to tell his father the truth of what had occurred, and though his parents still blamed her for his injuries; she was no longer at risk of execution. The village that had nearly served as their resting place was in chaos however. Inu no Taisho had been forced to seal up the house; locking up the villagers so that the rumors wouldn't get out. What he planned to do next she had no idea._

 _Feeling a presence behind her, the demoness was about to move when the person called out. "Kagome..." tensing at the familiar sound of her name. She almost considered ignoring him until he joined her under the shade, his own breath labored from the effort it took him to walk from his room._

 _Knowing what he was going to say Kagome spoke first."I don't want to hear it Sesshomaru."_

 _"Well too bad. We need to talk about what happened."_

 _"It's my fault they died. There is nothing you can say that will change that."_

 _"Kagome, you ran into that courtyard at the same time I did. You did nothing wrong."_

 _"But it was my idea that got put into his head."_

 _"If that's the case I am just as at fault as you are."_

 _"What!" Turning to him she growled low in her throat only for him to mimic the sound, reminding her who was alpha here. "No. Sesshomaru, I'm the one who wanted to learn how to revive the dead. I'm the one who taught a human if all people how to use children...a pregnant mother are dead because of me..."_

 _"They are dead because of Onigumo. And it was I who put the idea of revival in your head. We are getting nowhere trying to place blame."_

 _Wavering blue eyes looked into firm gold ones, both holding pain that was hidden by their anger. Kagome, at last, looked away. "Rin..."_

 _"We will give her and her family a proper burial." seeing her tremble, Sesshomaru placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her without too much touch. Both had severe bruising along their midsections, a hug would only serve to aggravate them._

 _"What about the demon..."_

 _"My father has the guardians searching for it now. So far they haven't found anything." hearing him wheeze a bit in his chest, Kagome looked at him surprised. "My lung was pierced." He explained ominously refusing to meet her worried gaze._

 _"Are you supposed to be out of bed?"_

 _"Are you?" He countered back defensively._

 _Resting her head slightly on his left shoulder, Kagome let out a tired yawn. "I won't tell if you won't..." she muttered out. Closing her eyes to take a nap._

 _"Deal."_

A/N: I know this was a little dark….children dying and everything, and I hoped it made sense. The next chapter should clear some things up. As an afterthought, this chapter as is all the others is supposed to show how Kagome's memories are slowly coming to light. Eventually she will get everything back at once. I hope you are enjoying this story because it is honestly becoming my favorite to write. Please review! -Theores


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Ironic Mishaps

Waking up the next morning, Kagome allowed her eyes to adjust to the light and found herself...in her apartment living space. Confused she examined the all too familiar environment and tried to remember just how she got there. Rubbing her eyes, she stopped when she felt the wetness there and pulling her hand back groaned when she saw the signs of crying, a few droplets of tears running down the digit and into her lightly burning palm below. If there was anything she hated more to do than complain, it was cry.

"Never." Standing up quickly, the demoness prepared to walk to her bedroom, stopping when she felt something out of place on her body. Seeing her bandaged wrists all of a sudden, she narrowed her eyes and cut through the bindings with her claws, the fresh skin underneath rubbed raw from the tightness of gauze she had been wearing. The same was done to her ankles and after removing the dressings from there; allowed the material to fall to the floor while she tried to process what had occurred. Gala event. Eiichi Minamoto. A demon attack. Children's bodies on the ground. Kejoro. All these things came back to her in a mixture that made no particular sense at the moment. Continuing on to her bedroom, she paused again and began to run towards the area; remembering who she had left in her penthouse the night before and who also seemed to be missing now.

Throwing open the double doors she skidded to a halt in bare feet and halted when she saw two figures in her bed. "What the…."

* * *

Setting the coffee maker to brew, a still blushing Sango hastily prepared breakfast for the three of them, hoping to finish with Kagome in the shower while Miroku sat silently on a bar stool watching her. He was supposed to be gone long before she got back. "Sango" he finally said; ducking out of the way when a wooden spoon came flying at him.

"You don't say a word!" she hissed out.

"But Sango…."

"Nothing!"

"But she had tattoos….and, and claws…."

"And she walked in on us naked in her bed, we're even."

"But how…." recalling the supernatural appearance of his girlfriend's best friend, Miroku shuddered as he thought about when she growled at him. "I mean...does she wear makeup, and dye her hair? What about those teeth?!"

"I already told you, you don't say a word!"

"But Kagome….she's a beast!"

"She's a friend and a good one at that. You just be lucky she didn't attack you for being naked in her bed!"

"You were there too, and you saw her growl at us like a dog! What were those, dentures?!"

"Their called fangs, Don Juan."

Nearly jumping from his seat, Miroku gawked at Kagome who stood in her kitchen wearing black lounging pajamas, her body still in its demonic form. Using superior speed, she came to stand directly in front of the man, playfully using her hand to force his mouth to close. "Need to see them more closely?" she asked playfully, snapping the pearly whites at him. Seeing how pale his skin became, the demoness smirked and warned him, "I catch you in my bed again and I'll show you just how sharp they are too."

Joining the two of them at the bar, Sango quickly placed two plates in front of the pair, calling out happily with way too much enthusiasm. "Breakfast!"

* * *

"Breakfast!" Ume called out happily, setting out the last of the omelettes on the table. Inuyasha was the first to appear, swiftly taking a seat and digging into his food, while his wife and eldest daughter came later, both with tousled hair and dark circles under their eyes.

"Smells delicious Ume." Kikyo complemented, inspecting the plates decoration.

"Yea...really good Sis…" Kaede added, taking her own first bite.

"Where's Ojiisama?" she asked softly. Seeing his empty seat.

Reaching across, the half demon cautiously grabbed his plate, helping himself to his brother's meal. "Keh. Hell if I know."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" he responded angrily, growling at his wife. "What am I, his keeper?"

* * *

Waking up from his dream, Sesshomaru stared off into space, the memory of that tragic event still affecting his beating heart. _'Rin'_

The little human girl that had followed him endlessly in his youth when Kagome was still an active part of his life. Recalling the time they had taken her to one of their kinds festivals, a smile crossed his face as he remembered the way she looked at everything with her child like curiosity. Her death had been unwarranted. Feeling his palm burn he glanced at it absently and flexed his hand a few times, hoping to somehow alleviate the pain. _'Does she suffer the same?'_

He knew Kagome probably thought the worst of him by now, her feelings only provoked when he had walked away from her last night. As much as he had wanted to stay, and force her to finally hear him out, the words of the prophet still rang in his ears, telling him that she would die if he approached her before she found that book. So many promises broken between them, with every passing year the pain in his hand grew. Narrowing his eyes, he made a decision, he would go to the seer again and even if she refused him for she tired of repeating herself, he would reaffirm his original plan. He would make sure he was doing the right thing, not only for Kagome, but for his pack in its entirety.

* * *

"Miroku cut that out!"

"I can't help it," he whined pathetically. Continuing to scratch at various parts of his anatomy, the young man tried desperately to explain, "It feels like something's biting me!"

Huffing Sango told him, "Well cut it out, you're making me itch!"

"But it itches!" he insisted

"And I said cut it out, Kagome's gonna think you have fleas or something!"

"Well hell, wouldn't she be the perfect candidate for buying a brand of flea powder!"

A voice from down the hall was heard, making the man sweat. "I heard that, Joker."

* * *

In her office Kagome was was busy searching for information on Eiichi Minamoto and his company which was the largest technology distributor in Japan. Seeing the familiar picture on the screen, the demoness was confused when it felt like her heart dropped in her chest. Could this man really have been her lover in a past life? From the way he had treated her it didn't seem possible. Looking through the list of directors she saw the COO's name and clicked on it only to snort in amusement when she realized who it was. So Inuyasha was going by the name of Toshi Minamoto. Chief operating officer and younger brother of Eiichi who served as the company's head. What a weird choice of name.

Speaking of weird. Hearing a crash along with a barrage of curses, Kagome rushed into her living room and rolled her eyes at Miroku who was now actively rolling around on her floor; madly swiping at his clothes as though fire ants were attacking his person. "Miroku what the hell..."

"There's something on me!"

Kneeling next to her boyfriend, Sango screamed in his ear, "Miroku you're making a fool of yourself!"

Thinking this to still be part of his flea joke from early Kagome sighed and informed the man, "Really, if it's that hard for you to accept, you can just leave, nobody's forcing you to stay."

"No Kagome, I apologize for him, he's just new to all of this and he doesn't understand that this isn't funny!"

Rolling onto his back, Miroku angrily beat at his chest. "Get it off me!"

If she had blinked she would have missed it. Something indeed twitched from up under Miroku's shirt. Reacting fast, Kagome knelt and reached her hands fully under the material, ignorant of his startled girlfriend who was trying to figure out what she was doing. Her clawed hands caught onto something and yanking it back stood up and stared suspiciously at the insect in her hand.

It wasn't a normal flea that was for sure. The most outstanding characteristic was that it was clothed, two large bulbous eyes that looked up at her with admiration blinked when they saw her looking back down at him. A flicker of recognition crossed her features and before the tiny flea could speak, Kagome called out his name.

"My...oga?"

A/N: The goal here was to make this chapter a little lighter than the first. As you can see Miroku is a damn fool. Lol. Anyway, I wanted to mention that the previous past memory took place AFTER the chapter where Kagome kept trying to kill herself. Her memories are coming back in waves as you can see, and they will be at various points in her life before crossing over. I hope you enjoyed this installment. Please review. -Theores


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: What's Best

The next day, a private AgustaWestland helicopter began its decline adjacent to Sado Island's mountainside, the wind from the propellers picking up a barrage of leaves and sand as it professionally landed near the beach. Once settled, the doors of the copter flew open, and a highly claustrophobic Sesshomaru was the first to step out of the massive luxury chopper, Jaken and Ume following close behind him. Adjusting his shirt, the demon signaled the pilot to leave, waiting until he was a distance away before pulling the noise canceling plugs from his ears. Glancing behind him, he rolled his eyes at his servant who had fallen to the ground, the wind from the helicopter having forced his lightweight body to plunge to the earth. Waiting until the imp collected himself; Sesshomaru began to walk towards the mountain, where a staircase was revealed to be hidden amongst the forest.

He always hated this part of the journey to the Oracle. The woman had insisted on being separate from society, even after all these years. His hair pulled back into a low ponytail, the demon lord had dressed casually for this trip which was more like a hike after one cleared the first set of stairs. Already he could hear Ume panting heavily, her tiny but inactive body well out of shape. "This is why you don't eat pizza for every meal." he muttered to her unsympathetically.

"Ojiisama! That was mean!" she responded in between deep breaths.

"I only speak the truth." he said, starting up another group of stairs. Peeking down, he made sure his boots connected with the ground fully, ensuring that he wouldn't slip while he walked. "I should be the one short of breath, I'm much older than you and haven't even broken a sweat."

"Ojiisama…." she whined pathetically, wincing when she received a glare from him in response. He hated whining. "Can you carry me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ojiisama, I'm tired…."

"I did not tell you to accompany me on this journey. I also told you ahead of time that I was not responsible for your exhaustion."

"Aww…" whimpering a little, Ume suddenly stopped walking, forcing Sesshomaru to turn and look at her.

"You are truly exhausted?" he stiffly asked.

A hopeful look in her eyes she nodded and collapsed in the middle of the path. Staring up at her uncle with her wavering brown eyes, Ume held out her hands to him, expecting to be helped.

Shaking his head once, Sesshomaru growled and relented, just like she knew he would. "Fine."

* * *

"Ojiisama put me down!" Ume cried from her position over her uncle's shoulder.

"No, I will carry you until we reach the Shinto, this is what you wanted remember?"

"You should be careful what you wish for." Jaken mocked from behind the pair, dutifully following his master along as they continued their hike up the mountainside.

"Oh shut up kappa!"

The voices already grating on his nerves, Sesshomaru commanded. "Ume, Jaken, enough."

The rest of the walk was surprisingly silent, Ume settling for reading from her perch while Jaken kept busy gazing at the scenery and admiring his Lord's stamina which was still high for his age.

* * *

Arriving at the Torii entrance gates to the shrine, Sesshomaru gently set Ume down before crossing, taking a deep breath as he entered onto the sacred ground. This shrine had been around as long as the Oracle had been immortal; a gift she claimed had been given to her by the gods.

He had only taken a few steps in when a voice caught his attention.

"Sesshomaru-sama...you've come back." There was no hint of surprise in the voice, he had been here enough that they could guess when he would return.

"Yes, Asuka...I need to speak with your mistress."

"She's inside."

"Is she accepting visitors?"

"Always for you Sesshomaru-sama." Another voice responded.

Curious, Ume peered over her uncle's shoulder and gasped when she saw the two human looking girls who stared up at the great lord. Both appeared no older than ten, yet their eyes held a certain maturity to them, suggesting they were wiser beyond their years. As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru said. "They are the shikigami of Hitomiko."

"Shikigami?"

"Familiars."

"Oh..."

"This way Sesshomaru-sama." Asuka said, pointing in the direction of the house.

"She will be with you shortly." the other shikigami said as they all began to walk.

* * *

While Asuka got them snacks and water, the other familiar floated about the receiving room, watering the plants and tidying up. Ume immediately tucked into her food, the imp, on the other hand, choosing to wait by the girl with a napkin in case she spilled as she always tended to do while eating. She had the table manners of her father after all.

Sesshomaru gently held onto his cup of green tea, twirling it around his palms while he waited for Hitomiko to appear. Feeling eyes on him he looked over at Ume, rolling his eyes when he saw her staring intently at his own bowl of grilled eel and rice. Silently he handed over his meal to the gluttonous girl who squealed in delight at the seconds she now had in hand. "Bottomless pit." He muttered under his breath.

The youngest child of Inuyasha and Kikyo, Ume Minamoto was the spitting image of her father, foregoing, of course, her sparkling brown eyes which she inherited from her mother. Her white hair pulled into her customary French braid, the girl eyed the two shikigami in the room curiously, ignoring the fact that her watching was causing her to spill white rice all over the front of her shirt.

Seeing how messy she was Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask, "Ume, how old are you again?"

"Two hundred thirty-four" She answered between mouthfuls of food.

"I meant in human years."

"Fourteen."

"Hn. And nobody bothered to teach you table manners?"

Looking up from her bowl, the girl narrowed her eyes playfully at her uncle. "My table manners are fine!"

"If you were a savage yes."

"Hey!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, honestly you're fighting with a twelve-year-old?"

Switching his eyes over to a previously unopened tatami screen, Sesshomaru blankly stared at the Oracle or more specific Hitomiko who offered him a smile full of hopefulness and calm. "We need to talk." He said immediately, ignoring the frown that marred her features after he spoke those words.

"Indeed, we do," she responded softly, going over to the three visitors. "You have questions about Kagome again right?"

"Yes and much much more."

* * *

Sending Ume and Jaken to wait outside, Sesshomaru explained the new developments to Hitomiko as best he could, without revealing too much of his feelings on the matter. Unfortunately, like always, she saw right through his defenses. "You sent Myoga to her against fates wishes?"

"She placed herself in a dangerous situation on purpose, she has no idea that youkai are targeting her specifically or even how long this has been going on for."

"From the moment that she transcended through time, youkai have been sprouting from the rips she caused in time. I already explained all of this to you. Her emotions seem to be what draw the stronger beings towards her, however."

"Emotions?"

"Yes, when she is suffering high levels of anxiety or pain, larger rips occur, leading to bigger and stronger demons appearing. They are attracted to what she was feeling when she first time jumped because it was what caused the largest build up of power."

"Hn. And that is why you wanted me to stay away from her until she finds the spell she used because I am the thing that causes her the most anxiety."

Pondering his words, Hitomiko frowned and said, "You've figured that out huh?"

"I realized it long ago. Otherwise, I doubt I would have heeded your warning."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I know it is hard to protect her from afar, especially with all the animosity left between you two, but if her emotions run too wild; you have already bared witness to that tragedy before."

Closing his eyes, the demon lord let out a breath of air. He had seen just how horrible the creatures that could come from one of the time rips she caused. It was almost as bad as...

Reading his mind, Hitomiko nodded and reassured him, "You are doing the right thing by keeping your distance, Sesshomaru-sama. Trust me, not only Kagome, but your entire pack will thank you for your strength in due time for this."

"When will she return to me?" He suddenly asked, revealing a crack in his deep-seated patience. "She cannot remember anything, our time together...and nothing of the book. How long must I continue to wait?"

"The records do not reveal specific dates my Lord," she said apologetically.

"Hn. Well, do they reveal anything about the book she needs to find?"

Hitomiko pondered his question. "I could only access the records for so long without risk of being refused…."

"But?" he probed lightly.

"But they did show me something I think may be relevant."

Seeing her remain silent, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to huff and instead asked what she wanted to hear, "What?"

"A name, a first name, but a name nonetheless. Akitoki."

"Akitoki?" narrowing his eyes at the clearly male name, the demon lord involuntarily twitched an eyebrow. "He is someone who is a part of her life?"

"I do not know Sesshomaru-sama, but when searching for information on Kagome, that is the name that appeared to me. My apologies but once again, the Akashic records will only allow me to delve so far…."

"Hn. I will look into it." he said, standing at last.

"I wish I could offer more comfort," she began only to be dismissed by a shake of his head.

"You have given me enough to work with over the centuries, comfort is something I do not expect from you or anyone else."

"Ah…" she was about to say more when he abruptly left the room, leaving Hitomiko alone to her thoughts. Closing her eyes, the woman let out a shudder as she recalled the piece of information she had been instructed to keep a secret. Why she could not warn him of the danger she did not know, but one thing was clear, something was coming for Kagome and whether or not even Sesshomaru had the strength to defend her; only time could tell.

A/N: The Akashic Records is basically a record of the universe which is said to be located in a different plane of the universe. In it all things that have occurred and will occur are said to be gathered there and only a few people can access it. It's pretty cool when I discovered it and just had to add it to this story. Please review -Theores


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Conversations

"My...oga?"

"Yes, that's right." he responded, looking up at Kagome with his bright beady eyes.

Staring at him wide-eyed, the woman's expression made him smile. "So it seems you remember me after all." the old flea chuckled, moving to stand more comfortably in her palm.

"Is that a talking flea?" glancing over at the man on the floor, the demoness stared at Mirkou blankly for a moment before returning her attention back to her hand. "What else is in this house!"

"Shut up already!" Sango hissed at him, pulling at his upper body so that he could sit up.

"Forgive me," Myoga said, addressing the startled human. "I saw an opening and I just couldn't resist. You have such tasty blood for a mortal." rubbing his belly, he hummed in appreciation, "Smooth."

"I can't believe you're real…," Kagome whispered so softly only the flea demon heard her.

"Bu..But of course, I'm real!" he sputtered out. Hopping up and down in her palm he appeared flabbergasted. "Why else would I be here in the flesh!"

"Do fleas even have flesh?"

"Miroku!" Sango screamed her boyfriend's name again. "We're leaving!" addressing her friend, she sincerely apologized for his foolish behavior. "Kagome-chan I'm sorry, I'll come back later, uh..." gazing at the quarter sized bug in her hand she shook her head in disbelief, "Uh...You two should be alone to talk."

Nodding in understanding, Kagome bowed her head to the pair on her floor before pivoting on her heel, heading towards her home office, Myoga remaining perched in her hand. Barely registering the sound of the senseless pair of humans leaving, the demoness nearly toppled into her white tablet desk chair. Hopping down onto her maple desk, the flea admired the workspace, interested in her drafts and blueprints which were hanged on her walls. Particularly impressed by a sketch of a familiar castle he turned to her and said, "You drew the western stronghold?"

"Huh?" looking at the same picture, her eyes glazed over in recognition. "Yea..It was just a side project, all it is is Himeji."

"No." he corrected her, "That is...or was the stronghold of the great Honorable Shin'ichi who passed it on to his son Inu no Taisho, who bestowed it onto his own child Sesshomaru-sama."

"No way…" remembering when she had sketched it, Kagome told him of her time spent in the neighboring park, where she had spent an entire day, drawing it from scratch. "It's the castle of Himeji."

"Himeji Castle used to be the Western fortress." he said, folding his four arms behind his back. "Some assets were torn down long ago, but you have recreated them. See? There, where the wall is cracked now, you drew the imported African Sunset plants that once grew along the wall. Or here, you added the bridges and the trench that used to run deep under the castle and surrounding town, it is no longer a part of the castle however, the moat was filled in ages ago."

Closing her eyes, Kagome breathed and opened them again to show an expression of confusion and wanting. Wanting to remember her past, yet a part of her saying the truth was heartbreaking. "I have questions…" she muttered out, looking down at the flea who appeared to almost feel her pain.

"But of course, my girl," he responded, plopping down into a sitting position on her desk. "That's why Sesshomaru-sama sent me here, to help."

"Sesshomaru sent you?"

"Yes, he thought you needed the assistance."

"Really…" she narrowed her eyes a moment. "Because he told me until I find whatever book of black magic he wants me to give him, he has nothing more to say to me."

Chuckling once more, Myoga explained, "Over the years Sesshomaru-sama has gotten a little...shall we say, rusty when it comes to expressing his emotions. He doesn't mean anything by it, he is merely listening to fate and the only way he can do that without breaking down is by avoiding you completely."

"He saved my life…"

"He's been doing it for centuries. In fact ever since he found you in the 1800's he's been protecting you."

"What…." appearing confused, Kagome asked, "How has he been protecting me all these years without me noticing? I'm sure I would have…."

"By keeping his distance and having you followed round the clock. He's been making sure no harm comes to you from afar, I'm sure that would wear anyone down after a time."

"He has me followed!"

"Yes, but it is for your own good." he assured her waving his arms around. Hearing an unhappy grunt he tried to reason with her. "His loyal servants have been watching over you; ensuring the demons that come after you don't interfere with your life. The guards don't bother you personally either, in fact Sesshomaru-sama has made it clear that you are not to be approached within two miles. Nobody sees you unclothed or anything!"

"Are there cameras?"

"What…"

"Cameras!" she repeated. "Is he spying on me? Are their cameras around here?" moving to stand, Myoga hopped up to stop her.

"There are no cameras Kagome-san! I promise, our senses are more than enough to make sure you aren't agitated beyond everyday life!"

Forcing herself to relax, the demoness let out a sigh and concentrated on finding some sort of peace. She was really high strung lately and paranoid more than ever.

"Kagome-san?" Myoga asked uncertainly.

"Sesshomaru...was my lover right?"

"Huh? Oh yes."

"So we weren't married?"

"Married?" The flea demon looked at her confused before realization hit, "Oh, you mean committed! No you were not, but I'm sure it would have happened eventually if not for..." he trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

"If not for...what?"

"You see...I don't really know where to begin..."

"Start from the beginning." Kagome suggested, folding her arms onto her desk.

Standing out on his private room's balcony, Sesshomaru gazed up at the stars, which his vision allowed him to see perfectly despite the modern day lights that faded their beauty from mortals. He had never been one for astrology, but Kagome had always enjoyed the subject in their youth.

Snorting when he realized his thinking pattern made him sound like an old man, the proud demon mentally counted off his age and surprised himself to realize he was only about twenty-nine in human years. Due to her time jump Kagome was somewhat younger than him however, currently barely pushing twenty-five. Recalling Hitomiko's words he, wondered what relationship this Akitoki had had with Kagome and whether or not he had been aware of her full demon status. Having never seen or heard of such a male in her presence in the last forty years, it was safe to assume he was a character who had been around during a much earlier time.

A shooting star flew overhead and seeing the flash, he shook his head as a memory of Rin cropped up, the girl had always made a wish when one occurred. Shuddering slightly, Sesshomaru forced himself to halt his thought pattern which was becoming darker by the minute. No matter how gruesome her murder at the hands of her father had been, her death had not been entirely in vain. Looking behind him, the dog demon stared at his mantle piece from which hung the three swords of heaven, hell, and earth. Tenseiga was born from Rin's sacrifice, mixed only with Kagome's grief. And she had entrusted it to him.

* * *

"Okay so then what happened?" Kagome asked, resting her head in her hand. Glancing at the clock, she yawned when she saw that she had kept Myoga talking for the last four hours straight. No wonder she was so tired. The flea's voice had taken a droning undertone after the first thirty minutes.

"Uh...Are you sure we should continue?"

"Yea, might as well get it over with. So as you were saying; Sesshomaru pupped his mate, and I flipped out."

"Flipped out?"

"Oh. I..didn't take the news well." she corrected herself. Apparently Myoga hadn't learned that much slang in the past five centuries.

"No, you did not, though it was understandable." chuckling darkly, the flea demon sighed and crossed his arms. "Sesshomaru-sama did promise not to touch the female his parents committed him to. It only escalated when my lord expressed a desire to raise the pup he had created with Miyako-sama. He claimed it was his responsibility."

"That is understandable as well."

"Indeed, but the pup aside, he also wished for you to remain by his side."

"I see the problem." Kagome arched an eyebrow at the little flea on her table. "Even without my memories, I'm nobody's whore."

"It wasn't like that at all Kagome-san!" Myoga said.

"He was about to have a pup with his officially recognized mate. Yet I was supposed to remain by his side, childless and neutral. A harlot."

"You meant the world to Sesshomaru-sama, he never would have named you as such."

"Well what would you call it then? Mistress? Beloved bedmate? Tramp? Your choice really, but it's all the same, a whore." Her eyes remained half-lidded as she spoke, too tired to really attempt to raise her voice.

"Ka...Kagome-san!"

Shaking her head, the demoness stood and stretched her aching body. "Well this has all been revealing, but we can continue this in the morning."

"Wait...Kagome-san," Myoga insisted. "We haven't even covered the book or…"

"You have told me enough for one day…..I'm not even sure I want to remember a lover's betrayal or his attempts to turn me into his whore." heading for her bedroom, she barely registered the sound of the flea desperately hopping behind her.

"Kagome-san please wait!"

"No!" she finally snapped, standing just in front of her doorway. "Not many people get to forget the people who hurt them. I consider myself lucky not to have to deal with it."

"But you're just running from your problems! That isn't the way to…"

"Goodnight Myoga-chan." she said at last, closing the door in the tiny demon's face.

A/N: Don't worry Kagome will get over it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Behind Closed Doors

 _"I have to be involved, Kagome please understand…"_

 _But she didn't, she couldn't understand what he was telling her. This just had to be a bad dream. Looking down at Sesshomaru's scarred palm, the demoness felt sick to her stomach to see the mark of betrayal on his once flawless skin. After everything they had been through, how could he?_

 _"Kagome…."_

 _"No."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I said no."_

 _"No what?" he asked as though he didn't know what she meant though they both knew he did._

 _"Just, no." she shook her head, her mind was made up. This wasn't happening, she already decided._

 _"Kagome, allow me to explain."_

 _"There is no way to explain this Sesshomaru!" she snapped. "Miyako is pregnant! You're the father! You...you…" her voice shook as her emotions took over. Forcing back tears she looked away from his guilt-ridden face._

 _"It was a mistake, I don't even know how…."_

 _"Go to hell Sesshomaru." she hissed out. Jumping over the castle's wall, Kagome sped off into the nearby forest, knocking into trees and kicking up dirt with her growing frustration. He had betrayed her. She couldn't handle this._

* * *

Picking up the ringing phone, Inuyasha answered it gruffly, "Yea, what is it?"

 _"Inuyasha-sama!"_

Pulling the device away from the side of his head, the half-demon scowled. "Myoga? Is that you?"

 _"Yes, Inuyasha-sama, I need to speak with Sesshomaru-sama immediately, please, before Kagome-san awakens!"_

"How did you even dial the phone?"

 _"Just get Sesshomaru-sama!"_

"Keh. Fine." putting down the device, Inuyasha got the air ready in his lungs to shout, only for a hand to suddenly clamp itself around his mouth, stopping him from completing his howl. Staring at the assailant, the half demon's ears drooped when he saw a pair of similar golden orbs looking back at him with a clear look of irritation.

Enunciating each word, Sesshomaru reminded his his obnoxious brother of one of his more inarguable rules. "Do not yell in this house." letting go of his brother's face, the dog demon crossed his arms and waited for him to speak in a more appropriate tone. Looking down, Inuyasha snorted at being talked to like a child.

Letting out a little growl, the dog demon was forced to ask the immature pup. "What do you want?"

"Keh. Phone's for you." he muttered out before turning and heading to the other side of the house.

* * *

The phone conversation with Myoga was brief, but it provided a lot of insight on just how similar Kagome's mind set was when it came to her personality with or without her memory. Though he wasn't happy about the flea telling her about their past relationship, he begrudgingly agreed that it was probably for the best to tell her now rather than later. _'However I should have been the one to tell her.'_

"Tell who what?"

Glancing out the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru sighed when he saw Kaede walking towards him; a number of random books held in her arms. "Still practicing clairvoyance I see."

"Yea." she replied, eyeing her uncle curiously.

The eldest child of Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kaede resembled her mother right down to the eyes which were that same dazzling chocolate brown color. Named after Kikyo's long passed sister, she had been lucky in that she was born with the same divine powers of her mother, though her recent discovery of mind reading had caused her more trouble than praise.

"What have you been doing all day Ojiisama?" Kaede asked, glancing at the clock nearby. "We didn't see you at breakfast."

"I have been resting." he said, giving her a look which told her to leave the conversation at that.

"Oh. Well, I didn't mean to read you," she said apologetically. "It just comes up whenever I let my mind wander."

"Hn. Do not concern yourself, but try to stay alert from now on."

"Okay." she said, adjusting the books in her arms.

A moment of awkward silence and then Sesshomaru pulled out his glasses. "I am going out for a while, have them call if anyone needs me." putting on the lenses, he placed the concealment spell on his body, becoming Eiichi Minamoto within a matter of seconds.

"Okay Ojiisama."

"And make sure your father has actually done some work by the time I return."

"Like Dad actually listens to a word I say." holding up the books in her hands she pointed out, "He usually just dumps it on me."

Shaking his head at the irony, Sesshomaru said, "How that idiot managed to produce at least one competent child I will never know." walking towards the door, he allowed a smirk to cross his face as he heard Kaede's laughter resounding through the house.

* * *

Sitting crossed legged on top of her bed, Kagome let out a yawn and sniffed as her senses began to clear from the sleep. Peeking up at the ceiling which contained a projection of the time, she nodded in satisfaction at seeing that it was almost noon; she loved it when she got to sleep in, something she only got to do on the weekends. Recalling her latest dream of the past, she wondered just how much of it had actually took place or if it was just another dream brought on by thinking too much before going to sleep.

She had felt so hurt at seeing that scar on Sesshomaru's palm. Looking at her own disfigurement, Kagome saw the redness and flexed it a few times when it began to itch again from the burning. What promise did she make to Sesshomaru anyway? Feeling a pinch on her cheek, she slapped at her face angrily and tilted her head confused when a flatted Myoga floated down onto her hand. "Myoga?"

The air returning to his body, the flea demon coughed embarrassed and apologized. "Kagome-san, forgive me, I couldn't resist…"

"Creepy crawler…" she muttered half-heartedly, remembering their conversation last night. "Did you crawl through a crack in the door?"

"Uh...Yes." he responded sweat dropping. "I was worried about you Kagome-san, you didn't wake up this morning and I thought…."

"You thought….what?"

"Well...I don't know what I thought." he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Ah. As you can see I'm fine." she said, offering a smile. "Now then, I was going to get some breakfast er...brunch. Do you eat things other than blood or…"

"Yes of course!"

"Great, then we can talk over food." standing up from the bed, Kagome aimed for the kitchen, placing Myoga on her shoulder so that she could use both hands.

* * *

Sitting at her kitchen table over a rather large cup of coffee, Kagome and Myoga picked up their conversation where they had left off at last night. The fleas cup being a silver thimble she had found, he politely took small sips through his proboscis.

"So...Myoga I've been having these dreams...about you." Kagome began.

"Oh?!" The flea demon blushed hard. Stuttering he responded, "I'm flattered really, but I don't think that would work out too well!"

"What! No!" looking at him embarrassed, Kagome corrected his train of thought, "I had a dream about you concerning Sesshomaru! And me...before I...time traveled." that last part still didn't feel right.

"Oh...I see..." Myoga sighed. "Your remembering...and it seems that is your first memory."

"Wait...so the whole thing with the well...and the book...that actually happened just like I saw it?"

"Yes." Myoga confirmed. "I don't know how much you recall, but I did indeed bear witness to your escape through time. I was unable to sway your decision." taking a sip of his coffee, the flea demon lowered his head in contemplation.

"Myoga...Can I ask what promise I made to Sesshomaru that I broke?"

"Simple. You promised you wouldn't leave his side. No matter how bad things between you became."

"And I'm guessing he took advantage of that promise?"

"No, not at all Kagome-san! He made a promise as well."

"He promised not to touch his mate..."

"I...yes...how did you know that?"

"Because I dreamt about that too."

"Yes. But Sesshomaru-sama is not disgraceful in the slightest, he understood why you left him and intended to release you had he found you in time."

"What? Like I'm honestly supposed to believe that."

"It is the truth, he wished for you to remain, yet he accepted the fact that he had ruined your faith in him. If not for the master's orders to have you captured and returned to the castle for punishment, Sesshomaru-sama may have very well taken you away himself."

"The master?"

"Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama's father."

"Taisho? Who...ughh..." Shaking suddenly in her seat, Kagome held her head in pain as another memory began to appear in her mind.

* * *

Her red heels clicking smartly against the floor, Kagura walked to her bosses office, the red dress she had worn to the gala nearly falling off her body as she made her way to the large double doors. Without evening bothering to knock, the wind witch silently entered the room, shutting the door behind her and immediately going to the bar where she made herself a stiff shot of scotch. She had only taken her first sip when a pair of tentacles wrapped themselves around her ankles, soon twisting up her legs, stopping to stroke at her core. Not bothering to move while they made their way inside her underwear, Kagura purred happily when it flicked at her clit, soon making her soaked with its wonderful attentions. Feeling one begin to try to enter her womb, she finally addressed the person who was controlling the wondrous flesh. "Naraku, I've barely even entered the room."

Red eyes glowed in the darkness of the room, and a deep voice responded darkly."The fact that you would enter my privacy the way the you did without so much as acknowledging me, I'm sure this is what you wanted from the start."

Gasping at the tentacle that suddenly stroked at her behind, a fresh shot of her arousal was released when she recalled the last encounter with the man.

Chuckling he continued his distant assault, adding yet another fleshy arm to wrap itself around her breasts. Her red dress fell to the floor, leaving her only in her four-inch heels. Seeing how needy she seemed at the moment, Naraku commented, "Sesshomaru must have rejected you again, huh?"

"Yes, that damned dog seems to only care about his little time hopping bitch." She growled out, gritting her teeth when a tentacle entered her dripping flesh. Bracing herself against the bar, Kagura purred when Naraku himself came forward and spread her ass with his hands, his clothed erection rubbing against her second hole. "He has no interest in any but her Naraku, perhaps you should just do what you did last time?"

"He will not be so susceptible to my magic a second time," he whispered in her ear,moving to unbutton his pants. "And considering it resulted in his mate's untimely death, I wouldn't dream of doing the same to you."

"What about Kagome? Another one of your minions...oh..." She was caught off guard by the phallus that began to push itself into her ass. "Another one...was killed...isn't all of this just a waste of time?"

"No my dear." He thrusted once and buried the rest of his twitching erection into her rear. "Sesshomaru and his family will all be dealt with in due time, and as for Kagome...the only reason she has survived this long is because I need her alive. Alive...and unaware."

"What...uh...do you mean?" She grunted out.

Smiling from behind her, Naraku assured the wind witch. "Oh, you will see very soon, I promise."

A/N: Wow. I didn't think I could get that dirty. Anyway, next chapter is a past chapter. And just a heads up, Kagura and Naraku are fuck buddies along with partners. They both have their own goals in life and are just working together to reach it. Please review! -Theores


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Festivals

 _"Sesshomaru-sama!"_

 _Sitting atop a great boulder, Sesshomaru gazed up at the sky, his mind wandering while he tried to make sense of his life. Hearing his name being called repeatedly, the demon turned his head and with a vacant stare, watched as the little human girl ran towards him as fast as she could; a bewildered Kagome nearly being dragged behind her._

 _"Rin, slow down!" the demoness called out, finally pulling her wrist away when the little girl stopped._

 _Seeing the excitement in the young child's eyes, Sesshomaru considered her behavior before he asked, "What is it?"_

 _"Guess what?"_

 _Resisting the urge to sigh, Sesshomaru stiffly inquired, "What?"_

 _"Kagome-chan said I get to go to the festival!"_

 _"Festival?" he repeated confused. Looking to Kagome who gave him a pointed look, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and openly groaned in vexation, now knowing what she was talking about. "You told her she could go to **that**?" _

_Rin was speaking of the celebration that was to take place in honor of his upcoming mating that would be upon them in less than a season. Kagome herself was being forced to attend, and though he would have to spend the entire night with his soon to be bride, Sesshomaru had assured her that he would make time for them._

 _Seeing the look of irritation on his face, Kagome tried to explain. "I told her she could come with us to **a** festival, I didn't say this one specifically!"_

 _"Aww but Kagome-chan, you said the next one wouldn't happen until spring!"_

 _"I know Rin, but this particular festival…." she trailed off unsure of how to finish._

 _"This festival is not celebrating anything worthwhile," Sesshomaru said, stone-faced._

 _"Really?" her innocent brown eyes stared up at the two demons curiously. "Then what is it celebrating?"_

 _"It's celebrating…." Kagome said, her mind drawing a blank. She had no idea how to tell Rin Sesshomaru was becoming joined to another. "Well, Rin you see..."_

 _"You wish to go to this festival?" he suddenly asked the little girl, interrupting Kagome's explanation._

 _"Yes!" Rin replied happily._

 _Making a rash decision, Sesshomaru told the girl, "Then you will go, but not to the one at the palace. There is a smaller one taking place in the village of Mihama. We will attend it together."_

 _Kagome's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at his words. Placing a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder she asked the stoic man, "Sesshomaru, what about….your special role at your own ceremony?"_

 _"I will attend it and then accompany you at the street festival."_

 _"Are you sure you can do that? What about your father?"_

 _He gave her an even look and restated his affirmation. "I will meet you there."_

* * *

 _Adjusting the purple kimono she wore, Rin glanced up at Kagome and asked, "Kagome-chan, when is Sesshomaru-sama gonna be here?"_

 _Shaking her head at the girl's excitement, she answered her softly. "I don't know Rin, we just have to keep waiting."_

 _Her tresses half-tied up with a ribbon, Kagome absently tapped a fan against her chin, contemplating what she was about to do. Her own blue and gold kimono shimmered in the dark, the light from the golden koi fish flashing under the village lanterns. All around them, the sounds of celebration could be heard, though Kagome and Rin remained in place next to a trinket stand, waiting for a man who would probably never come. Seeing a skewer stall bustling across the street, the demoness's stomach growled as the smell of cooking meat and spices wafted delicately around her nose._

 _Seeing the famished slant in her eye, Rin gently pulled on the demoness's sleeve and said, "Kagome-chan...I'm hungry too…."_

 _"I brought Sekihan, but if you prefer beef I can get that too."_

 _Whirling around, Kagome and Rin stared surprised and delighted at Sesshomaru who stood in front of them without his armor, three bowls of red rice balanced in his hands. Dressed in a simple white kimono that was dyed blue at the sleeves, his white hair pulled back in a low ponytail blew up slightly with the breeze. Confused at the way they were looking at him, the dog demon shifted before demanding to know, "What?"_

 _"Sesshomaru-sama, you came!" Rin called out happily, reaching up to take the food from his hands._

 _He scoffed in reply. "Of course I came, I said I would." Holding his own bowl of rice, he glanced over at Kagome who continued to look at him wide eyed as though she still couldn't believe he was here either. "Aren't you going to eat?"_

 _Changing her expression to one of happiness, she told him her thoughts, "You actually showed up…"_

 _"I told you I was coming…."_

 _"Yes...but…"_

 _"But you thought I wouldn't right?" He snorted at her nod. "I told you she doesn't matter to me, you do. You should learn to trust me."_

 _"I…" not knowing what to say she merely looked at his angry expression. He looked so offended. "Uh…" taking the second bowl of rice from Rin, Kagome sheepishly tried to change the subject. "I'm starving…Cheers" holding up the bowl in a simple salute, the demoness began to dig in, peeking up at the dog demon once in awhile who continued to watch her with a vaguely puzzled expression._

* * *

 _"Winner!" the sukui turtle vendor cried, pointing to Sesshomaru who had managed to get a turtle successfully into his net. Next to him, an ecstatic Rin cheered, while Kagome, on the other hand, looked miserable, glaring at her own chewed through net._

 _Moving back to look at the demoness, Rin asked curiously. "Kagome-chan, What happened to your net?"_

 _"The turtle bit through it…."_

 _"Really?" the sukui vendor said, going over to the woman who was busy glaring at the offending reptile. "Forgive me, they've never done that before. I get em from the mainland as eggs, they shouldn't be able to do that miss…."_

 _"Then I must be special…"_

* * *

 _"What is that thing?!" Rin asked surprised, pointing at a rather large creature at the edge of the festival._

 _"It's an elephant," Sesshomaru explained briefly. "They imported it from the country of India."_

 _"Wow….Can we touch it?"_

 _Grabbing the little girl's hand, Kagome made her way over to the handler who was busy trying to keep the animal calm. "I don't see why not."_

 _Seeing the three come up to him, the Indian trainer smiled and greeted them in Hindi, causing Kagome and Rin to look at him oddly._

 _"What did he say?"_

 _"He said hello, and asked if we would like to pet him." Sesshomaru said in Japanese before replying to the man in Hindi that they would._

 _When Kagome gave him an even weirder look, the dog demon shrugged and said, "My third nursemaid was from Noida."_

 _"Third? What happened to the first two?"_

 _"They couldn't handle me."_

 _Kagome rolled her eyes._

* * *

 _"Coffee?"_

 _"It's good!" Kagome insisted, taking her own first sips of the black drink. Peeking down at Rin who was busy on her third cup, the demoness pointed her thumb back towards the vendor. "She knows how to make a good cup of coffee!"_

 _"Hn, do you think Rin should be drinking this?"_

 _"Of course, it's okay for her to drink!"_

 _"It's good Sesshomaru-sama!" finishing the last of the brew, Rin thanked the tiger demoness and gave her back the cup. "Nothing bad's gonna happen!"_

* * *

 _Later, after they had managed to catch the hyperactive girl who had run off the minute the coffee kicked in, in his true form Sesshomaru flew threw the air at top speed, Kagome situated on his back while she cradled a now sleeping Rin in her arms. Stopping just outside of a village, he pressed his belly to the ground, allowing the woman and girl to carefully slide off his body._

 _Touching the grass, Kagome adjusted Rin so that she was holding the girl more securely and after whispering to Sesshomaru that she would return in a moment, took off with a rush of air towards the village of Aya. Nearly flying over the ground, the demoness noted the quietness of settlement and sighed when she realized they had kept the human girl out way past her bedtime. Rubbing her back when she began to stir, Kagome soon arrived at the largest house in the village and slipping past the gates, paused when she came to the mansion's front door._

 _The wooden tatami screens slid open immediately, revealing a rather handsome looking man, looking no older than thirty. Narrowing his eyes at Kagome who smiled, he teasingly told her, "You're late."_

 _"I know," Kagome said, another sheepish smile on her face. Handing over the girl into her father's strong arms, the demoness stepped back and offered a smile bow. "Forgive me, we lost track of time at the festival."_

 _"You lost track of time? Just what goes on at these festivals?"_

 _"Oh nothing more or less than at a human one." Kagome assured the man. "Oh! I forgot though." reaching into her sleeve, she quickly withdrew a small creature and holding it up for the man to see, explained when she saw his questioning glance. "It's a turtle, Sesshomaru won it for her at a stall."_

 _"A turtle?"_

 _"Yes. She named it Hairbrush…."_

 _"Hairbrush…."_

 _"That's what I said."_

 _"Ah. Well, Rin has always had her whims."_

 _"Indeed, I wonder where she gets it from Onigumo-san." a giggle escaped her at the joke._

 _Turning to look behind him, he sneakily bent over the best he could "From her mother." he whispered, giving her a wink._

 _"Hahaha." she began to laugh, only to halt when a voice declared._

 _"I heard that Onigumo!"_

 _The man stiffened considerably at the sound of his pregnant wife. Seeing this Kagome covered her mouth to stifle her laughs before placing the turtle in his hand and bidding him goodnight._

 _Rolling his eyes at his wife's increasing pitch, Onigumo merely sighed and went back into his home, intending to put Rin to bed before hitting the hay himself._

A/N: That was just a little scene where you see before his little murderous streak, Onigumo was a decent enough father and husband. Kagome and Sesshomaru had a pretty good relationship with the man, which is why he allowed his daughter to go with two demons out to a demonic festival. Anyway please review! -Theores


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Hypophrenia

Clamping her hands tightly over her eyelids failed to stop the tears that flowed freely from between the woman's fingers. The memory in itself hadn't been sad, but for some reason Kagome couldn't stop crying from pain. Focusing on the bipolar feeling, she barely heard Myoga who was worriedly hopping up and down, urging her to speak.

"Kagome-san! What is it?" the flea demon asked over and over again, becoming scared when she openly began to sob.

Almost abruptly as she started crying, she stopped; and stood up from her chair to glare at her front door. The flea was going to ask what was wrong when she spoke to chilling words, "He's here."

"He who?"

The doorbell's ominous ring answered it all.

* * *

Before he could stop her, Kagome marched over to the penthouse's front entrance; nearly ripping the door from its hinges with the force she used to open it. Seeing the black haired man on the other side she impatiently roared at him, "What!"

Immediately a hand wrapped itself around her throat, and pushing her back into the apartment's foyer, the irritated man reminded her who he was. "Watch your tone when you talk to me." squeezing a bit for emphasization, Sesshomaru released the frightened woman and pushed his way further into her house, toeing off his shoes before crossing the threshold.

Kagome followed a few moments later, her hand lightly massaging her neck and a noticeable frown marring her face. Peeking up, she saw that the man had made himself comfortable on her couch, one of his arms thrown along the back while his leg was crossed at the ankle.

Quirking an eyebrow at her behavior, he gave another command. "I did not grab you that hard, stop it."

The demoness hissed, but lowered her arm, choosing to cross them defensively instead. "What are you doing here?" she muttered out, making sure her voice pitch was more appropriate for an alpha.

"I thought this was what you wanted?"

Stiffening, Kagome replied, "What?"

"I was informed that you wanted more interaction with your own kind. I was also told you wished for more information about your past, both of which I can readily provide."

"Interaction? Information?" she scoffed. "I thought you said I wouldn't get anything more until I found that book."

"I did." he conceded. "But I was recently informed that it may be beneficial for you to have just a little more information in the hopes it might give you some lead way to finding the key to all your questions."

"Okay? What are you going to tell me?"

He gave her an even stare. "First, I have questions for you as well."

"Questions, for me?" she looked confused. "You've been following me for the last two centuries, you already know everything."

"No. I have only been following your general location. Outside of your address, phone number, and current occupation, I know nothing about your journey and how you managed to become so successful after practically starting from nothing."

"How could you not know?"

"My subordinates know the answers, I on the other hand ordered them to only tell me when your life was in immediate danger."

Now thoroughly confused, the demoness gave him an opening to question her. Sitting down on the opposite side of her couch, Kagome sighed before asking. "What do you want to know?"

"A number of things, but first I want to know what it is exactly you did when you first woke up next to that well."

"What I did? The first thing I did was look around trying to figure out what the hell had happened!" she growled.

"Language." He reminded her cautiously. "And I do not mean chronically. Even before you time jumped, you essentially held no title, home, or status. You didn't have a penny to your name, how is it you managed to achieve this?" Bringing his hand up slightly, motioning to the space.

"Ah. Well for the first few decades, I didn't know what to think and just lived in the mountains in my other form...it wasn't until I saved a young man's life one night that I finally began living among mortals..."

"I see..."

"Yea...the family was really nice and they insisted that they help me to live in their world, especially since the forests and surrounding vegetation were beginning to get cut down." recalling just how deep the man's generosity and kindness had been, a startling question formed as she looked at the demon in his human disguise. "Uh...Sesshomaru?" She asked nervously, making him look at her, perplexed. "I...uh...was wondering..."

"What?"

"Uh...we were...lovers centuries ago right?"

He closed his eyes as though pained, but nodded in affirmation.

"Then that means we...you know..."

Tilting his head he waited for her to finish. When she trailed off he was forced to ask, "What?"

"We...we...uh..." a light blush stained her cheeks, making Sesshomaru realize what she was asking him.

"You're asking me...if we had sex?"

Holding her head down she nodded in response.

"Kagome, look at me." He quietly commanded. Her wavering orbs peeked up at his face, dropping back down the moment their eyes met. Scooting over closer to the woman, Sesshomaru removed his glasses and spell before grabbing her chin and forcing her head up to look at him directly. Her eyes shifted nervously, but a small growl brought them back to him, locking their gazes as told her what she wanted to know.

"To answer your question, yes. In the past, we were intimate sexually. And before you begin to panic, No you were not my whore. You were a consenting adult just like I was. I never did anything to you that you didn't specifically ask me for."

"Uh..." Her cerulean eyes widened at his statement, his gold eyes flashing in return.

Keeping his hold on her, Sesshomaru asked, "Why?"

"Why what..."

"Why did you wish to know about our relationship?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Yes, you do know, tell me."

"I...I...haven't had a partner since...since I woke up...up until now I thought I was pure..."

"..." Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment before doing something completely out of character. He chuckled.

"Huh?" Hearing his laugh without seeing him move his mouth was eerie in the worst possible way. "What's so funny…"

"Nothing," he said. "I merely thought that if you remembered even half of our encounters, virginity would be the last thing on your mind."

Moving out of his hold, Kagome curled herself up on her side of the couch, trying to put as much distance between the two as possible. He made her uncomfortable. Noting her stiffness, Sesshomaru returned to his own position on the opposite end of the couch but kept his intense gaze on her form. "Akitoki." he suddenly said, making her jerk her head up in response.

"Who?"

"Akitoki." he repeated, his voice taking on a rather bored tone. "Does that name sound familiar to you?"

"Akitoki? Yes of course it does. It was the name of the man I saved that night in the mountains years ago."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this installment, the next one is coming! -Theores


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Strength of Defense

"Hn."

"What?"

"This Akitoki, he is not a current part of your life it seems..." there was an odd sense of satisfaction in his tone, though if Kagome noticed, didn't mention it.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..."

He tilted his head. "Explain."

One of his descendants works for me at my company. He's my executive assistant." The man in question was so much like Akitoki at times it was almost scary. Just like his precursor, the man also harbored unrequited feelings for the demoness, yet he did a much better job at hiding it than his ancestor had.

"Hn. And what is the family name of this man?"

"Hojo...wait...why are you so interested in him?" narrowing her eyes suspiciously, the demoness considered his earlier smugness.

"He is important to your search. How I have no idea."

"Okay…."

Standing from his seat, Sesshomaru rolled his shoulders before replacing the concealment spell and glasses on his person. Strolling towards the door, his steps didn't pause even when Kagome's voice rang out.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home." he curtly answered.

Hopping up from the couch, the thrown demoness stared at his back upset. "What about all the stuff about my past you were going to tell me?"

Slipping on his shoes, the proud demon sighed. "I have given you ample scope to help you with your hunt. As I told you before, I can only aid you so much directly."

"But…"

"Get down."

"Huh?"

Swinging back around, Sesshomaru growled at the woman to obey. When she didn't move, he lunged for Kagome and pushed her down onto the floor, ignoring the demoness who released a snarl of her own which quickly becoming a gasp when her penthouse window shattered overhead, a piercing screech being released by whatever suddenly found itself in the middle of her living room.

Looking beyond Sesshomaru's head, Kagome stared wide-eyed at the creature which remained floating in midair. Possessing the face of a human with a sharp pointed beak, the rest of its body was covered in reptile like scales all the way down to the protruding wings on its back. As it prepared to dive for the two beings on the floor, Kagome couldn't help but utter out the words, "Are you kidding me?"

* * *

Though it had appeared to be a challenge, Sesshomaru had beheaded the bird demon so rapidly Kagome still had trouble believing even a dog demon could move so fast. While he kept busy examining the hideous creature, the woman herself took the moment to look at her now ruined living room which was littered with glass, feathers, and from the look and smell of it, urine from when the monster had pissed after being slaughtered.

Standing up to his full height, Sesshomaru reached into his breast pocket and retrieved his phone, only glancing up at the demoness for a moment to give yet another order. "Get dressed."

"What?"

"Go to your bedroom and put on some clothes. Pack a bag as well. It is not safe for you to be here."

"But...where am I going?"

With the phone to his ear, Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, a migraine beginning to form in his brain. "I have no other options, you are coming with me to my home."

"Sesshomaru-sama! I don't think that's wise!"

"What the..." Glancing at her shoulder, Kagome rose an eyebrow at the flea who now stood there, having sworn he had been gone ever since the dog demon had walked into her home. "When did you..."

"The flea is a coward," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. Marching past her into the kitchen, the demoness listened to bits and pieces of his conversation which sounded vaguely like it was taking place in old Latin.

Her gaze remained focused on the red-faced flea as he talked, the woman's face blank as she became lost in thought, trying to figure out just how much of her life was a lie.

* * *

The car ride was painfully silent, Sesshomaru focusing on driving while Kagome kept distracted listening to music on her phone's mp3.

She had actually been impressed by the efficiency of his subordinates. By the time she had dressed and packed a bag like he requested, his men had come and disposed of the demon, cleared up the shattered glass and blood, and even placed cellophane over her broken window to give the illusion that she was just remodeling. "Big remodel my ass…." she whispered to herself, invoking a grunt of acknowledgment from Sesshomaru.

Feeling a hand tapping her on the knee, Kagome pulled one of her earbuds out. "What?"

"There are certain things we need to clear up before you enter my home."

"Okay? Like what?"

"First, I do not live alone."

"I figured that much…."

"Hn. My pack lives with me, my younger brother Inuyasha, his mate Kikyo and their daughters Kaede and Ume."

"Your brother is mated?"

"For the last three hundred years," Sesshomaru confirmed. "He was only two hundred and four when he married the priestess."

"A priestess?"

"It is irrelevant."

"Oh...Alright…"

"I also have a number of subordinates and servants who you will see periodically, they have been ordered to avoid you unless absolutely necessary, so do not be offended if they see you but do not acknowledge you."

Rolling her eyes, she responded nonetheless . "Fine."

"And as it stands, this is the second demon to actively attack you. Things have changed, and I do not know why. Until I can figure this out, you are not to leave my home unless myself or Inuyasha is accompanying you. You will have to be more closely guarded now."

At this Kagome resisted. "Excuse me!" narrowing her eyes at him, the demoness shook her head at his newest command. "I don't need to be followed around like some high profile celebrity. I have a job, a life outside of all of this, I don't need you in my business like that. I..."

"You will abide by my decision," he said, softly yet firmly. "Up until now I have been monitoring your every move, nothing has changed except for your awareness of it. I cannot risk you losing your life and placing my people in even more danger. You will be safe so long as you actually listen to what I am telling you this time."

The scar on her palm burned a bit as he spoke and involuntarily a shudder ran through her body with the pain. Her instinctual parts reminded her of his alpha status; he wasn't trying to take her freedom but protect her life and the lives of his pack and subordinates. "Okay…." she conceded. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment, but I reserve the right to change my mind, as I see fit."

"Of course…."

As they pulled up into the gravel driveway and Sesshomaru prepared to get out, he removed his hand from Kagome's knee which made her realize that the entire time they had been talking in the car, he had been touching her there without her noticing, almost like it was natural.

A/N: Hmm….They're living together now….wonder what might happen under the cover of the night? Lol Please review -Theores


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Hope, Honor, Happiness

He motioned to a pair of double doors. "You will stay here." Throwing them open, he heard Kagome's gasp of surprise and shook his head as she walked into the suite, slowly as though mesmerized.

The room was incredible. Possessing a living room with a mini bar and balcony, a second set of double doors lead to the bedroom itself which contained an expensive looking four poster bed and vanity. Inspecting her accommodations, the demoness turned the corner and looked into the ensuite which held a jacuzzi tub with a plasma screen television and full surround sound situated on a nearby wall. "People here must like taking baths." She commented.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru rumbled, staring the woman he was standing behind. "Is it to your liking?"

"Ye... Yes..."

"Good." He nodded. "Make yourself at home, I am going to rest until dinner, my room is next door if you need anything."

She gave him a suspicious look. "You have me staying right next to you?"

"Do not flatter yourself..." He muttered. "It is necessary to keep you close for your safety." Promptly he left the room, the door closing shut behind with a rush of conjured air.

Seeing how fast he left, Kagome wondered just how deep their relationship been in the past. Recalling who else he claimed lived with him, she furrowed her brow when she realized he hadn't mentioned his own mate or child at all. "Weird..."

"What is Kagome-san."

Following the voice to the edge of her bed, the demoness glared at the flea on top her bedspread. "Where have you been?"

The flea demon sweatdropped. "I was...watching over your belongings on the drive over here of course."

"Uh huh...and what about when the bird demon attacked? Or even before that when Sesshomaru waltzed into my home?"

"But of course, I had to give you two privacy! And as for the demon attacking I had to protect your study from being destroyed and costing you a lifetime of work!"

"Right..."

"Uh...but anyway, as you were saying Kagome-san, what do you find weird about my masters home?'

"Huh? Oh, it's not so much the home itself...I was just wondering why nobody has mentioned his mate or child...it was the whole reason I left after all...and plus if I'm living in another female's home I should, at least, be courteous with her..."

"Kagome-san...uh..."

"What?" She asked softly.

"Miyako-sama...has been deceased for centuries...she died in childbirth..."

* * *

Ending his phone call with another one of his subordinates, Sesshomaru tossed his phone onto the nightstand and laid down on his own king sized bed. Breathing in Kagome's scent from the next room, the dog demon resisted the urge to growl in satisfaction at having the woman back under his roof.

Up until a few days ago when her smell had finally cleared, Sesshomaru had been sleeping on the couch in his office, the gentle smell of lavender and vanilla still calming him to sleep even after all these years. Kagome had always possessed such a rare sweet scent, making him able to find her even on a crowded street.

Glancing at his hand a moment, the beginnings of a smile tugged at his mouth as he saw that the scar was almost completely gone from his palm. It must have been the seemingly innocent touch he had given her earlier, her acceptance of his desire for her making amends for his old broken vow.

* * *

In the next room Kagome was looking at her own previously scarred palm, which was now completely healed. Pleased but very confused at the new development, the demoness shrugged and collapsed on the couch, turning on the television to listen to the news. A breaking story was being reported and she almost dismissed it, until she did a double take and saw her penthouse on the camera along with the rather large bird that had flown itself straight through her window.

 _"...What appears to be a large candor can be seen smashing into the side of this luxurious apartment complex located in the Omotesando district. Though the exact origins of the fowl are unknown, the affected unit is believed to be owned by conservation architect Abigail Tokuoka, current president of Ukui Restorations, one of Japan's leading architect firms. Unavailable for comment…."_

Sitting up more on the couch, Kagome sighed heavily at seeing the camera zoom in on her windows which had been covered with cellophane. As the reporter continued to talk, the demoness shook her head in disbelief. How they had managed to record the incident just as it was happening, she would never know.

* * *

 _Later That Night_

Tapping the edge of his plate impatiently, Inuyasha finally bothered to ask, "What are we waiting for?"

Glaring at her mate, Kikyo softly chided him. "Inuyasha, can't you just wait like a normal adult?"

"Why should I? We've never had to wait before."

"We have a guest tonight." Sesshomaru said. "She is probably having trouble finding the dining room." standing, the dog demon growled low in his throat; guiding the woman in the other room to his location. A few moments later, the dark glass door slid open and with downcast eyes, Kagome appeared, her face pinched up in worry.

"Her?!"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in warning, silencing his brother at once.

"Keh. You must really be looking for death…" the half demon muttered under his breath, wincing when his wife's high heeled foot dug itself into his shin.

"I didn't ask to come here you know…" she began, but Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"Kagome you must learn to ignore Inuyasha. Have a seat." he said, pointing to the chair nearest him.

She did as she was told. Pushing her chair into the table, the demoness looked around curiously as the other occupants of the table looked her over a few times; feeling her out for an impression.

Remaining silent, Sesshomaru scooped a number of foods onto his plate and started to eat, the rest of the family following behind him soon after. Soon the atmosphere changed within the room, Ume being the one to break the ice by asking Kagome about herself. The pack took the opportunity themselves to question the demoness, and before they knew it a comfortable conversation was being held between the group, Sesshomaru merely observing as Kagome relaxed in her own kind's company.

By the time dessert was served, Inuyasha and Kagome had begun a lively debate, over the oddest of topics no less.

"A hamster could beat a guinea pig in a fight!" the demoness declared.

"Keh. Shows what you know! Guinea pigs are naturally bigger, stronger, and smarter than hamsters, that fluffy rat wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Hamsters can reproduce faster though. All it would need to do is send an army of hamster babies towards a guinea pig and defeat it easily."

"Since when is reproduction a fighting technique?"

"Since the beginning of the world! The Spartans did it, the Roman's did it…"

"You are so weird…."

"Kagome, Inuyasha…." Sesshomaru who had been listening to their conversation for the past fifteen minutes finally called out. "Forgive me for interrupting….but what exactly is the point of this argument?"

Sipping the last of her coffee, Kikyo voiced her own confusion. "I would like to know as well…"

"Me too!" Ume mumbled out through a face full of chocolate cake.

"Keh." Inuyasha sat back and crossed his arms. "We've been trying to figure out which rodent is more powerful in this era….you know since the fire rat isn't around as much as it used to be."

"Ah."

"Hn."

In a matter of fact tone, Kagome stated, "It was obvious."

"Yea. I'm surprised none of you saw it."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sesshomaru shook his head at their seemingly in sync personalities. "You two will get along just fine…."

* * *

With dinner's end came the end of the family's together time, everyone going off to do their own things until they would retire for the night. He had been alone in his study reading when he felt a familiar aura on the other side of the door. Before she could knock, Sesshomaru opened the door for her, arching an eyebrow at Kagome who still had her hand poised to thump against the oak structure. "Yes?"

Dropping her arm, the demoness stuttered a bit. "Um….Hi…."

"Hello…."

"Uh...Can I come in?"

Staring at her for a second, he conceded, moving out of the way so that she could enter the room. Closing the door, the dog demon remained in place in front of her, waiting for her to speak.

"Sesshomaru," she said, grinning a bit when he nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Well….Have you seen the news lately?"

Breathing out of his nose, Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "Yes. I saw the news story. Though I have no idea how someone managed to be recording right when it attacked, I was unable to get to the press in time."

"Yea...and my phone has been ringing nonstop for the past few hours. They really want a comment…"

"Say nothing," he said immediately. "Do not answer their calls, and do not allow them to interview you at work."

Kagome stared. "I can still go to work?"

"Yes. I already told you that. It would look bad if you suddenly stopped going to work, or leading your daily life. The last thing you need is media attention."

"Oh…."

"Anything else?"

"Yea….about that book…."

"What about it?"

"You don't really think Hojo has it do you?"

"I do not know," he replied. "I thought that originally, but at the same time, I know Hitomiko's predictions to be….unconventional."

"Hitomiko?"

"Yes, she is a seer."

"A seer?"

"She can look into the future….you knew her long ago."

"I knew her? I...ugh…." grasping her head again, a blinding pain shot through her body, causing Kagome to nearly collapse into Sesshomaru, who grabbed her by reflex.

"Kagome?" he asked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I...No…."

"Another memory?" he muttered out. Intending to place her on the couch, he stopped when his own vision became cloudy, a haze appearing in his mind as he felt himself dropping to his knees with Kagome still cradled in his arms. The familiar scents of his home were fading, he couldn't see right in front of him. His palm was burning heavily. What was happening? "Kagome…."

* * *

 _Sniffling, the demoness hopped out of the well, tears in her eyes as she gazed at her new surroundings. Everything was so different. The grass was taller, the trees larger, and the old dry well she had just been in was now even more splintered and decrepit, breaking with age. Her pain was momentarily replaced with awe. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a happy thought emerged. She had done it._

 _Using her nose, Kagome took in the fresh scents, smells she had never inhaled before filling her nose with their odd and sweet aromas. It was all so fresh, and new, and undiscovered, and she had done it._

 _"I….time traveled…." she whispered out, so low not even a fly could have heard her._

 _Wiping her face with the back of her sleeve, the demoness groaned when her palm began to burn. Flexing it a few times, she flinched when a stab of pain ran up her arm and to her heart, causing a pulsation that took her breath away. Turning her hand over, she growled at the red scar there._

 _"I had to do this." She said, appearing as though she were talking with her hand. "It was the only way I could be free." Her palm ached even harder in response, her heart constricting as though telling her she was still in the wrong._

 _Feeling her heart beat through her palm, Kagome dug into the sack and pulled out the book that had helped her to accomplish her goal. The black covering held a alchemic seal on its front which glowed brightly as she broke the spell to open it._

 _Turning to a page, she buried her nose in the book, taking in its enchanted scent. This text held everything she could ever need to be happy again, the key to a better life was in her hands. She wouldn't have to move on from her pain, she would only forget it._

 _All at once she began to chant. Slowly at first, she soon picked up in speed and rhythm. The book glowed brighter and the light pulsed a moment before trailing up her arms, making a trail directly for her forehead. Entering through her eyes, Kagome let out a sharp yelp of pain at the sensation._

 _Dropping the book she fell to the ground in a heap leaving the text to fall open where the pages were soon caught by the wind, ripping several leaflets out to fly off into the air._

* * *

 _Marching into his bed chambers, he stared dejectedly at his mate."Miyako what is ailing you?"_

 _"My stomach...it feels like the pup is trying to claw its way out of me..."_

 _"Hn. Have you called for a healer?"_

 _"All she did was give me a sedative and told me to rest."_

 _"Then that is what you must do." He replied._

 _The gray-eyed woman stared at her mate a moment, trying to gauge his ever-shifting mood. Finally making a decision she requested of him, "Can you rub my belly?"_

 _Dutifully he immediately did so, going to her bedside he pulled up the front of her sleeping yukata and with a gentle press of his hand, began stroking the five months rounded belly of his mate and lady._

 _"Ahh..." she hummed happily. "That feels so much better."_

 _"Whatever makes you happy..."_

 _"Indeed." She replied. Seeing the tired expression on his face prompted her to question it. "Where have you been for the last three days?"_

 _Tensing for a second, he forced himself to relax. "Nowhere important." He answered dodgily._

 _"You were looking for **her** weren't you?" She accused with disdain lacing her tone._

 _"Miyako,"_

 _"That's the big assignment you were with working on wasn't it?!"_

 _"I need to find Kagome, she fled with some really important documents and..."_

 _"No!" she growled out, snapping at him in her anger. "I've needed you here for the last three days and you abandoned me! All so you could go out looking for your little whore!_

 _"Miyako, she is not a whore."_

 _"For her to willingly lay with another's mate, and knowing no less that I carry your heir! She is a whore, one I would have dismissed from here long ago had it not been for her contract!"_

 _"Miyako!" He roared, lowering his tone when she drew back in fear. "I told you from the beginning that Kagome was important to me, I also told you that I had no intention of laying with you as long as she was by my side."_

 _Grabbing his hand she placed it heavily on her stomach. "Obviously that was a lie."_

 _Disgusted Sesshomaru snatched his hand away and turned his face so he wouldn't have to look at his mate. "Though our child is not a mistake...the fact that I broke a vow to conceive it was. I cannot make amends to her, but I can give her her freedom, without breaking her own allegiance to our home. I am searching for her because I intend have her sent far away from us. Perhaps Syria or somewhere else in the Middle East."_

 _Miyako stared in disbelief. He was really planning on getting rid of her competition?_

 _"Your comfort and safety is what's most important now."_

 _"Sesshomaru..."_

 _Rubbing at her stomach a bit longer, he abruptly stood up and replaced the front of her clothing. "The pup has settled down... I have other work to attend to, I will return tonight."_

 _"Okay." She replied with a radiant smile on her face._

 _Rather than return it, he bowed respectfully to his mate and nearly fled the room for his study. The moment he was in the solitude of his own space, Sesshomaru allowed himself to drop his mask, revealing a look of pure despair. His life was over._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Laws of Attraction

In the weeks following their shared vision of the past, Sesshomaru had spent the better part of the time avoiding the woman like the plague. Refusing to talk about the incident with her or anyone else for that matter, the demon had become a recluse in his own home; only coming out for work or to order food to be brought up to his room.

Kagome, on the other hand, was the complete opposite; having been alone for the past two centuries, the company of her own kind was a welcome change in her life and before she knew it found herself being able to relate more closely with Inuyasha who as her bodyguard whenever she left the house, seemed to be starting to feel the same way about her too.

"So, Sesshomaru didn't really like you when you were younger?"

"Keh. That bastard hated my guts...not that I didn't return the sentiment. Half-breeds are pathetic he would say."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And when he finally started to change he would talk about how he couldn't stand you at first either."

Kagome stared. "He...talked about me?"

"Yea," Inuyasha said from his place on the opposite side of her desk. "He wouldn't mention you by name, but he would talk about how he didn't want to make the same mistakes with me. Of course, he wasn't entirely...sober when he was telling me all that crap."

"I can't see Sesshomaru drinking."

"Nobody can. That stick slides right out of his ass after he's had a few beers."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said with false admonishment.

"What? It's true."

Giggling, the demoness glanced at her watch and stopped when she saw what time it was. "Lunchtimes over Inuyasha. I gotta get back to work." Throwing away the few burger wrappers that littered her desk into the nearby trash bin, Kagome dutifully returned to her drafting table to continue with her building plans that were almost complete. Behind her she could hear the half demon once more on her computer, immersing himself in a computer card game.

A knock on her door, however, had Inuyasha glaring at the intruder, quickly losing interest when he saw it was her assistant.

"Abigail?"

"Yes, Hojo?"

"Uh...forgive me for interrupting you but...I spoke with my family with Hiroshima as you asked."

Perking up, Kagome swiveled in her chair to look at him expectantly. "Oh? You asked them about Kokumajutsu?"

"Yes. And they apologized for not being able to get back to you sooner. They wanted me to let you know that they don't have any artifacts like the one you specified."

"Oh..." Disappointment riddled her features. Behind her, Inuyasha grunted in indignation, almost like he had been expecting it. "Thank you Hojo...it was a long shot anyway..." huffing, the demoness returned to the draft table, her hands slightly shaking as she tried to finish her blueprints. Hojo's throat clearing, however, made her peek back over in his direction. "Yes?"

"Two more things Abigail-san."

"What is it?"

"Well, even though my family didn't have an entire book on the text you wanted...they did have a few pages from a book said to be cursed by evil magicians."

"Really?"

He nodded happily. "Uh huh. They have to pray over it everyday because otherwise there's a chance the magicians rage would break through and cause mass chaos."

"Wow..."

"My father won't allow it to leave the temple...but you're more than welcome to my childhood home and see it for yourself."

"In Hiroshima?"

"Yes. I myself planned on going there for the new year's celebration next week if you can leave on such short notice."

"Uh..." Shifting her eyes to meet Inuyasha's she looked back at Hojo with a more even gaze. "Thanks. I'll have to look into it..."

"Well, you are more than welcome as I said before."

"Anything else?"

Shifting the books in his hand he produced a sticky note that was attached to his finger. "There's a Mr. Jorogumo here to see you. He says it's important..."

"Jorogumo?"

"Naraku Jorogumo to be exactly."

"Uh…" puzzled, Kagome flipped through her nearby planner. "I didn't have any office hours today, What does he want?"

"To see you, alone. He wouldn't say why.

"Uh…"

"Fine," Inuyasha said without warning. Standing up he addressed Kagome gruffly. "I need a break from this cramped office anyway." Taking a moment to roll his shoulders, the disguised half demon stretched before sauntering out, pushing past Hojo as he went through the door.

Baffled, her assistant gazed after Inuyasha. "I've been meaning to ask." he started absently, only to be cut off by Kagome's dismissal.

"He's my bodyguard," she said, going over to her desk.

"Bodyguard? But…"

"I just wanted to feel safer is all, now don't you have work to do?"

"Oh. Yes! Of course!" nodding vigorously, her assistant turned on his heel and left, calling out behind him that he would be sending the man in shortly.

Recalling his earlier words, Kagome sighed when she realized she would be having to make a trip to Hiroshima soon.

"Tokuoka-san?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her musings, the demoness looked at the stranger in her office and held in a gasp when she saw just how handsome he was.

Long jet black hair was pulled into a low ponytail out of his face while a chiseled jaw and wine colored eyes gave him an overall dark beauty appearance. Swooning when his gaze went over her own features predatorily, Kagome forced herself to remain professional as he fully entered the room, shutting the door shut softly behind him.

"Tokuoka-san?" He repeated, extending his hand as he walked towards her. "Forgive me for barging in like this, but I just needed to see you in person."

Standing to take his outstretched palm in her own, Kagome didn't miss the shock she felt when their fingers touched. She was attracted to this man...a rare occurrence in her life. "Don't worry about it. What can I help you with Mr. Jorogumo?"

With a quick peck, he kissed her hand affectionately before releasing it. "Please just call me Naraku."

"Naraku then," she said as he took a seat in the chair across from her. "What can I help you with?"

"Simple, I merely wish for you to rebuild an old mansion of mine in central China."

"Mansion? China?" blinking a few times, she mulled over his words. "By chance are you…"

"The person who sent you the letter along with an incentive check to think it over? Yes," he answered, offering her a small smile.

"Okay?" Kagome withdrew slightly. "Uh...It was nothing personal that I didn't get back in contact with you, but anonymous contracts just aren't my forte."

"I understand completely, which is why I wished to come to you in person to….speak with you one on one." that sexy grin was still on his face, making the woman's gaze flicker back to his mouth every few seconds while he spoke. "I really need this project done, but if China is too far for the moment, I also have a residence in Hiroshima that could use a little reconstruction of its own. What do you say?"

"Well…."

"I am willing to pay whatever it takes." he reiterated.

"Um…"

"And if necessary, I can explain what I want in detail….tonight….over dinner perhaps?"

"Dinner? Isn't that a little forward?"

He held up his hand defensively. "It is strictly business I assure you."

"Well...under the bizarre circumstances….Alright." Kagome agreed at long last. Discretely she breathed in the man's scent and shook slightly when the powerful aroma of bergamot and coriander reached her delicate nose. He had a strong and alluring spice about him; though on an odd level the zest of his essence made her wary of this stranger, but partially concealed by her increasing attraction to Naraku. It was a feeling she couldn't explain. "Should I pick the restaurant or.."

"I know the perfect place for us. Quiet and comfortable. Tonight works for you I assume?"

"Yes." she responded enamored.

"Great," he said, standing up. "I'll text you the address after I have your phone number of course."

"Yes." absently, Kagome scratched her name and number down on a random sheet of paper, still mesmerized by the man's wine colored orbs.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Tokuoka-san."

"Oh, Naraku you can just call me Ka...Abigail, I'm sorry I have no idea where my mind is today," she said, giggling a little as though nervous.

"Abigail it is then." With a nod of his head, the man left with her phone number, his jet black hair shimmering down his back.

The moment he was gone, the demoness nearly crumpled into her desk chair. "That was...intense…."

A/N: Already I hear the complaints and shouts. "Don't let Kagome sleep with Naraku!" Kagome should keep her virtue and remain pure! Well, relax that is going to happen. As a nice little spoiler and do stop reading here if you don't want to know, Naraku is using the same spell on her that Miyako used on Sesshomaru which made him cheat on her. It's an attraction spell which makes them attracted more so to their scents then to the person, dogs as I've read recently tend to trust people based on scents alone. Anyway Please review! -Theores


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Stable Arguments

 _The smell of death was rampant throughout the castle's wing, and though he knew what it meant a part of him still couldn't believe it was true. Waiting in front of the door to his suite, Sesshomaru ever vigilant remained silent as the midwife appeared with sad eyes; a bundle tightly wrapped in her arms. "I am so sorry Sesshomaru-sama," she said softly, her expression telling it all._

 _"So it is true."_

 _"Our dear lady could not handle the birth of your pup. Neither survived."_

 _"She is gone…"_

 _"Yes. I cannot explain what happened she just…"_

 _"It is my punishment."_

 _Startled, the midwife jerked her head upwards to look at the grim smile that now adorned her master's face. "Sesshomaru-sama?"_

 _"I compromised myself by thinking there would be no outside consequence for what I've done." a large hand reached forward and touched the top of the bundle in her arms which contained the lifeless body of what would have been his first-born daughter. "I must live with this for the rest of my life."_

 _"Sesshomaru-sama." the woman repeated, shocked. "Surely you are not suggesting…." she trailed off unsure of how to finish her statement. The midwife stared concerned at her lord, for a moment honestly believing that the acceptance was entering his mind, and then her lord did something that instilled nothing less than pure fear into her veins._

 _He began to laugh._

* * *

The jewelry box on her vanity was open, revealing the expensive pieces, all well within her tastes along with a note written by Jaken with the simple phrase, 'help yourself' She assumed Sesshomaru had ordered them for her, and though she wondered why he would do such a thing, a part of her couldn't help but be impressed by his level of providing.

Careful of her claws which had a tendency to prick her scalp when she did this, the demoness pulled half her hair back into a bun and secured it with a jeweled pin she had found among several other extravagant items in her room.

 _'What am I thinking?'_

The man hadn't even spoken to her directly in two weeks. Her phone alarm beeped in warning that she needed to leave soon to meet Naraku. After smoothing out her dress and making sure her shoes weren't scraped, Kagome grabbed her purse and flew from her room, nearly running into none other than Sesshomaru who opened the door to his own room just as she was leaving hers.

* * *

"Oh, Sorry." she muttered under her breath.

Having been in his own room; thinking of darker times in his life, Sesshomaru had come out when he heard Kagome leaving in a rush. Seeing the form fitting black dress and overall formal appearance she wore, the demon couldn't help but ask her, "Where are you going?"

"Out." She responded curtly, heading for the stairs with her high heels in hand.

Instinctively he followed her as she headed for the door. "Out where?"

"To dinner with a client."

"Hn. That is a rarity for you."

"What?" She called over her shoulder, putting on her shoes and coat.

"You rarely go out with clients. What makes this particular individual so different?"

"How do you know who I associate with?"

"I know you do not usually deal with partners over private meals ever since one became intoxicated and attempted to assault you during a date he disguised as a business dinner."

"How did you...never mind." Sighing heavily, Kagome decided to just let go of her ever growing suspicion that he was following her more closely than he would care to admit. "It's true. I don't usually have dinner with my clients alone, but this just...feels different."

"Feels different how?"

"You know what?" The demoness suddenly said, spinning around to face him fully. "After not talking to me for two weeks you seem to be really interested in my personal life. Why?"

"Hn. I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Actually, you do." She countered. "Obviously, you wouldn't be in my face questioning me if you weren't so interested in what I was doing. After avoiding me like the plague for the last fourteen days on top of your general switching of being nice to me to acting like I don't exist, clearly something is going on that I'm missing. Enlighten me why don't you?"

"Woman." He growled out in warning.

She wasn't phased. "That's not gonna work this time. Now, what is your problem?! Is it because I used to be your lover before you betrayed me?" Feeling his hand wrap around her throat again, Kagome winced a bit at his claws which had been filed to sharp points.

He brought her face closer to his, baring his teeth a little in a cautionary gesture. "You watch your words around me. And before you begin throwing my betrayal in my face every chance you get, let us not forget what your own cowardliness has caused. Your unnecessary time jump because of your inability to live with your pain. It is your own fault you do not know the answers about my behavior, you were the one to take your understanding away."

"Only after you betrayed my trust." She ground out.

"Yet unlike you, I forced myself to deal with the consequences like an adult. I did not run like a child and hide."

She growled softly at his words but nonetheless dropped her gaze. He was right. "I'm sorry..." She said at last. "That was a cheap shot."

"As am I." He responded, letting go of her face. "We were both out of line." Turning around he was about to return to his room her words made him pause.

"Yea...um..." Kagome's phone beeped again and sighing when she saw the time, said aloud, "I hope Naraku doesn't think I'm late on purpose..."

"Naraku?" Glancing back over his shoulder, Sesshomaru looked at the worried woman. "Jorogumo, Naraku?"

"Yea...you know him?" She said absently, trying to rush out the door.

"That man...is who you're seeing tonight?" _'And dressed like that'_ he added mentally.

"Yes. What part of that is so hard to believe?"

"No."

"No?" She repeated confused.

He turned back to face her fully. "You aren't going anywhere with him. Return to your room and tell him you're canceling."

"Excuse me? You don't control who I go out with, what the hell..."

"That man is nothing more than a grotesque spider, literally. He is dangerous and you aren't going anywhere with him."

"Naraku's a demon too?"

"Yes. And a shady one at that. His world is much darker than yours, I cannot allow you to associate yourself with that creature. Not only for your own safety but for the protection of my entire family. Call and tell him your dinner is off."

"But he isn't picking me up here, I'm meeting him at the restaurant..."

"Regardless of how you two planned to meet, you will not be accompanying him tonight. He is a threat."

"You know what Sesshomaru...your full of shit."

Surprised the dog demon eyes widened a fraction at her words and as though not comprehending what she said responded with a soft, "What?"

"I said you're full of shit!" Kagome said a little louder this time. "If he was as dangerous as you say he is you would have done something a long time ago. And you don't dictate where I go and who I go with, I don't care what kind of protection you're trying to offer me. This isn't the feudal era anymore, I have the right to do what I want when I want."

"Kagome." He growled.

"Fuck off." She said with just as much anger. Huffing she turned on her heel and left, making sure the door closed gently before she marched to her car. It wouldn't do to attract half the house to their fight.

Golden eyes stared after her in repressed anger unsure of how to handle his feelings. But behind the rage caused by her blatant disobedience, there was a hint of fear for Kagome and what she had possibly gotten herself into.

* * *

The restaurant Naraku had chosen was dark and beautiful, the theme being feudal Japan. Replicas of samurai armor and oil paintings depicting hell were tastefully scattered throughout the space. Being so dark the dining room staff carried lit trays and lapel flashlights to see, though the candles that hung above each table provided the customers with ample lighting of their own. In the center of the room, an indoor koi pond and waterfall covered the floor, the fishes inside swimming happily throughout their rather large home.

"Is something the matter Abigail?"

"Huh?" Blinking herself back to the present, Kagome looked at the man across from her and offered a small smile when she saw his own worried gaze. "Oh...it's nothing Naraku...I was just thinking is all..."

"Well, I was promised your complete attention tonight, and I intend to hold you to it."

"Ah...forgive me." She said sheepishly, holding her menu up to cover her awkward grin. "Someone just made me really...irritated."

"Oh? I hope I am not that individual."

"Of course not!"

"Then what has someone done to take your focus away from me?"

"It's not so much what he did...it's more about what he said..."

"Oh. Would you be willing to share this irreverent information?"

"Yea..." Kagome inspected Naraku for what seemed like the millionth time that night. The fact that he was a youkai didn't seem impossible. "I was just wondering...well he said..."

Seeing her hesitation Naraku interrupted her stammering. "Abigail...you should know now that I don't play games. If there is something on your mind, please do just say it."

"Oh...um..."

"What is it?" He demanded an edge of irritation in his voice.

"Well. He said you weren't... normal?" She said the last word suggestively.

"Normal? Oh...I see." Naraku hung his head a second before snapping it back up to full attention. "So you know what I am..."

"You're not human..."

"No, I am not." He grimly confirmed. "But neither are you. Is that a problem?"

"No. But how did you know I'm not..."

"I could feel it." He whispered from behind his menu. "I've known it the moment I walked into your office."

"But I couldn't feel you." She said softly, wrinkling her brow. "I can't really feel anyone."

"That is because you do not know how to search for your own kind. You can't always rely on your sense of smell to guide you."

"Really?" Kagome once more breathed in Naraku's intoxicating scent. It was almost savage and a part of her felt turned on just from how powerful it was. "How?"

"How what?"

"How do I sense people with more than just my nose?"

"You know how you can feel someone behind you? Or how when someone rushes at you-you can hear their footsteps?"

"Yea..."

"Well then." Naraku dropped his own leather-bound menu and reached forward to grasp her hand. "Shall I teach you?"

A/N: Please review. Also, next chapter is a past chapter again. This one was based off a review someone gave asking for in-depth detail on the lore of this story.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Tale of the Kappa Part 1

 _Making her way back to camp with two buckets of spring water in hand, Kagome sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since they had arrived at the mountain foot. Sensing Sesshomaru somewhere amongst the trees, she ignored him as she poured one of the jugs of water into a nearby pot before placing it over the fire to boil. The river carried disease from the avian birds of paradise, something they weren't completely immune to having gotten used to drinking clean purified water from the palace's cistern._

 _Clean water. Just another luxury she was going to be without for the next eight days while the Western family was joyfully celebrating with the wolf pack at their home in the neighboring mountains._

 _"Why did I have to come?!" she suddenly called out, forcing several startled birds to fly off of their perches._

 _"Because I needed you." a monotone voice responded from the trees._

 _"For what?" Huffing Kagome pointed to the mountain. "I'm not even allowed inside!" the outside did the wolves den no justice for inside the mountain lay the most incredible home of the wolf demon tribe, a palace made of grand obsidian and granite that was taken straight from the mines that ran throughout the high landmass._

 _"It is not my fault wolves are very….cautious when it comes to outsiders."_

 _"Cautious….are you kidding me? That l damn wolf leader singled me out and said and I quote: The bitch stays outside! That was beyond being wary of strangers!"_

 _"Since you were not on the list of attendees my father sent before arriving, they did not want any unnecessary people seeing their daily happenings."_

 _"You would think he could have at least defended me…"_

 _"Agreed, but I promised to stay out here with you at night for the remainder of this gathering…."_

 _"And I told you don't bother, which is why you're up there!"_

 _"Kagome…."_

 _"Just leave me alone Sesshomaru!" she hollered, sitting down hard on the ground to mope._

 _"...Fine…." Another rustle from the red pines and his scent finally disappeared from the clearing, leaving Kagome alone._

* * *

 _Naturally nightfall came and with it the starless night that left Kagome even more depressed because she didn't even have the sky to gaze at. Sitting with her legs out in front of her body, the demoness yawned and prodded at her simple dinner of hunted rabbit, which she planned to cook slightly rather than eat completely raw. "Sesshomaru's probably eating off a silver platter right now..."_

 _Groaning at the thought of her friend dining in luxury, Kagome fleetingly hoped he would return soon even though she had told him to leave or at the very least snuck her out a few pastries or other dessert items for her to snack on._

 _Shaking her head of the hopeless thoughts, the demoness stood up and dusted her trousers off. What was she blattering on about? Of course, he would come back and do more than just toss her table scraps. Sesshomaru had never abandoned her. Not even for his own family. "I need to take a walk..." Killing the fire and popping a few pieces of the partially cooked rabbit in her mouth, Kagome grabbed her cloak and began following the curve of the mountain, intending to circle the large base before returning to camp._

 _She was only halfway around when she spotted a young wolf child who was rapidly scraping at the mountainside with a look of determination on his face. "Hey, what are you doing?"_

 _The wolf child abruptly stopped and looked at the intruder offering a small bark in warning for her to back off._

 _Raising her hands in false surrender Kagome shrugged and turned around to go. "Fine. None of my business anyway."_

 _"Wait!" The wolf pup suddenly shouted out making her pause in her steps._

 _"What?"_

 _"I could use your help!"_

 _"My help?" Puzzled, the demoness took a step forward. "Help with what?"_

 _"I found something. Something...amazing."_

 _"Really?"_

 _The wolf child shook his head happily. "Uh huh! But I need someone's help getting it." looking her up and down a few times, he considered her form with naive seriousness. "Hey wait...Your that common mutt my Pa wouldn't let in aren't you?"_

 _Kagome bristled at the insult. Reminding herself that the wolf was an innocent kid, she forced herself to relax and merely nod curtly in response. Taking a few more steps towards the child, the demoness kneeled down to his eye level. "Yea….Uh kid you said your father was the one who wouldn't let me in the mountain right? Who are you exactly?"_

 _"Oh yeah!" Standing up proudly the wolf demon declared himself to be the future leader of the wolf demon tribe. "I'm Koga! And since we're going to be working together I need to know your name."_

 _"Oh...It's Kagome…." she replied, sniffling a bit. "And I didn't exactly agree to help you just yet…."_

 _Koga resisted. "But you gotta! I confided in you that I found something really incredible, that means we're partners!"_

 _"Partners...What is this really incredible thing again?"_

 _He held up his tiny pinky. "I'll show it to you, but first, you gotta promise not to tell a soul!"_

 _"Uh..."_

 _Koga wagged his tiny finger at her. "Come on, we're burning daylight!"_

 _Sighing Kagome looped her own pinky digit with the wolf's. "I promise...and it's the middle of the night."_

 _"My Pa says it all the time and I gotta practice being like him!"_

 _"Really?" She stood back up to her full height. "Just what I need, another Father enthusiast."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Nothing..."_

 _"Oh….Well anyway, the thing I wanna show you is right through here." scraping a few times at the mountainside once more, Koga soon revealed the opening he had dug and quickly disappeared, a small cloud of dust sprouting up behind him. His tiny voice echoed from the tunnel. "Come on!"_

 _Sighing, Kagome bent and crawled after the wolf boy, wondering once more why this was happening to her._

* * *

 _"Woah, What the!"_

 _"See didn't I tell you it was amazing!"_

 _The two stood in what appeared to be an ancient underground temple, stalactites, and dirt covering most of the walls which at one point appeared to have contained some old form of writing. Carefully arranged holes along the ceiling allowed moonlight to shine through into the cave, most of the lights beams hitting a peculiar statue that was situated directly in the shrines center. What made it so different from most was the fact that while the rest of the room was bare, the sculpture itself appeared to be encased in solid ice. Mesmerized Kagome took a step forward and reached out towards the structure stopping just as her fingers grazed the top of the crystal coated stone tortoise shell._

 _Searching her brain for answers as to what the statue was depicting, it finally dawned on her once the memory of a book she once read came to mind. "Kappa…."_

 _"Huh?" Koga responded confused._

 _"I think it's a Kappa…." glancing around the room, Kagome asked the child, "How did you find this place?"_

 _"I was digging in the mountainside trying to find something greater than myself!"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _Puffing his chest out proudly, the wolf-child boosted his feat. "As the future leader of the wolf demon tribe, I have to go through several trials before I'm considered fit to rule. In order to pass the first one, I have to discover something greater than myself. I don't really know what that means but finding this definitely means I passed my first test!"_

 _"Um…." feeling the barrier around the statue, the demoness sighed when she saw how thick it was. "Out of curiosity….what did you intend for me to help you do?" Remembering the tales she had been told of the Kappa as a child, there was a nagging feeling that she was missing something important concerning the legend in general._

 _"Easy, you gotta help me get the statue out of here!"_

 _"Uh….How?"_

 _"I don't know!" he replied happily, causing Kagome to sweatdrop. "Sesshomaru-sama said you come up with a lot of good ideas, so figure it out!"_

 _"Sesshomaru said that about me?"_

 _"Yea, so get to it, woman!"_

 _Kagome groaned._

* * *

 _After several failed attempts at simply smashing the ice away, melting it with fire, and an enraged Koga unsuccessfully trying to kick the glacier down, the two decided to just leave it for the moment, the wolf demon whining that he was tired and hungry and that his mother was probably looking for him. Finally tearing themselves away from the wonder and a_ _greeing to meet back at the same spot tomorrow night, Kagome stretched her muscles as she made her way back to camp, intending to eat the rest of her rabbits before going to sleep. Arriving back at the clearing she balked when she discovered that apart from her food already being eaten and the fire reset, Sesshomaru sat leaning against one of the clearings trees, a frown on his face from the moment she walked onto the scene. "Sesshomaru, you ate my dinner!"_

 _"Hn," he replied absently, still examining her dirt covered features._

 _"What are you doing here anyway?"_

 _"Spending the night with you as I promised."_

 _"I told you not to worry about it!"_

 _"And yet I'm still here," he said. "Where have you been?"_

 _"I took a walk," she answered vaguely, plopping down in front of the warm firepit._

 _"Hn. You look like you took a hike than a casual stroll…."_

 _"I was working up an appetite…." glaring at the bones next to him she growled. "But you ate my dinner."_

 _"Here." reaching behind him he pulled out a wooden box he had been hiding and held it out o her._

 _Curious, she stood and grabbed the container, smelling the strong scent of food inside. Sliding it open, she gasped when she saw the assortment inside; A hearty pile of rice, a few pieces of fried squid and eel, mixed vegetables, and her favorite mustard sauce held in a tiny red cup. A compartment underneath contained a pair of black liquor chopsticks, which Kagome took no time in obtaining before digging in. "Thanks" she muttered out in between bites, soon emptying the container of its food. Sniffing around a bit after finishing, the demoness glanced up at him curiously and asked, "Got anything else?"_

 _"You have the appetite of three grown men…."_

 _"Thanks!"_

 _"That wasn't a compliment…."_

 _"I know," she replied, a smile still on her face._

 _"Hn. Kagome where have you been?" he repeated once more._

 _"I told you I was taking a walk…" she replied softly, placing the bento box on the ground next to her._

 _"Yes, but you've been gone much longer than it takes to walk the circumference of the mountain, plus you're covered in dirt."_

 _"I…." Kagome paused and considered telling him what Koga had discovered. It was childish, but she had made a promise not to tell anyone and that included Sesshomaru. "...I….can you promise to keep a secret?"_

 _He arched an eyebrow at her question. "When have I ever failed your confidence?"_

 _"Uh….Well…."_

 _"Never." he answered for her, firmly. "I have never betrayed your trust."_

 _"Well...You ate my rabbits!"_

 _"And I provided you with better nourishment."_

 _"That wasn't enough food to feed a fish!"_

 _"Kagome…" he finally said in warning. "We're getting off the subject."_

 _"Oh...right….Well this little wolf cub and I just found a statue of a Kappa." she said abruptly, deciding it would be better to just tell him everything at once._

 _"A...Kappa?"_

 _"Like the one's from the stories. Tortoise-like shell and hair but the center of its scalp is bald."_

 _"And you found….a statue of one."_

 _"Not me exactly, Koga found it."_

 _"Koga? I was wondering where that child had run off to…" Retracting his thoughts, he asked her, "Why would there be a statue of a Kappa around a mountainside?"_

 _"That's what I'm trying to figure out."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"I have no idea, maybe there's some hidden swamp area around here I haven't seen yet or perhaps…."_

 _"That wouldn't matter Kagome and you know it."_

 _She looked at him confused. "It...wouldn't?"_

 _"No. Statue or not you know as well as I do that Kappa do not exist."_

 _"It doesn't?" It hit her when she realized that that was what she had been forgetting._

A/N: This is just part one. The second part won't be up for about another three chapters. Remember chapters situated entirely in the past are just from Kagome's memories, the one's that occur within the present age could concern any of the character's as I see fit. I'm really liking this story myself and plead with you all, Please Review! -Theores


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

"You suffer from visions?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then what would you call them?"

"Memories."

Having abandoned the restaurant in favor of a walk in the park, the two casually made their way over the snow-covered ground, Kagome's arm looped around her date's. Her most recent memory had been as unexpected as the others, but what had made it different was the fact this one had just seemed to cut off. Letting Naraku lead, the disgusted demoness sighed and allowed him to pull her deeper and deeper into the park, soon following a rarely used path.

"Memories?" He repeated softly, contemplating her answer. "Everyone remembers, but not many people suffer migraines when they decide to do so."

"I can't really control when it happens."

"Like flashbacks?"

"Something like that..." She replied, stopping when he at last released her arm. Paying attention for the first time, Kagome realized Naraku had brought her to a redwood shrine in the corner of the park. Watching as he boldly walked up the stairs and to the entrance she looked on surprised as he pressed his palm firmly against the barrier and focused; breaking the lock that had been placed on the entrance. "What are you doing?"

Turning back to face her he extended his hand. "Teaching you."

"Teaching me?"

"Yes. You wish to know more about your senses right? Then come."

"I..." Unsure of his intentions, Kagome drew back slightly. "But in a shrine?"

He chuckled at her hesitation. "I know it looks misleading but I assure you, it will answer most if not all of your questions." Offering his hand more fully to, this time, he released a bit of his dark aura in her direction and grinned when she subconsciously shuttered in return.

"I...You can answer my questions?"

"Yes." He responded confidently. "But only if you are strong enough to handle it."

Her eyes wavering, the demoness shook away her fears and reminded herself that she was truly lost with the only person up til now able to give her answers being an anal retentive, backstabbing alpha. With a shaking hand, she reached for Naraku and just as her fingertips grazed his palm, snatched it back once her palm began to burn with an intensity she hadn't felt in years.

"Kagome?" He asked concerned only to snap his head up when he felt an all too familiar presence behind her.

Observing her red ringed hand, the demoness grabbed at her chest next when a stabbing pain went through her heart. "What...What's happening?"

"Kagome, get away from him."

Spinning around, the demoness looked surprised at Sesshomaru who was standing a distance away in his concealed form.

"Heh. Nice to see you again Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku said from his perch, hopping down to stand next to the gasping demoness. Holding her shoulders lovingly, he stocked the sides of her arms and kissed the top of her head, causing Kagome to freeze. "What are you doing here? You realize of course you're interrupting our date."

With barely controlled anger, the demon lord growled and commanded, "Release her! Kagome I said come here!"

"Hah...No..." She managed to whisper out, her body still wracked with pain.

"What!"

"I believe she just told you no," Naraku responded cooly.

Snarling, Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red behind his glasses, his aura picking up dirt as his anger got the best of him. "Bitch, I am not asking you, you will get away from him and come with me now!"

Blinking a few times to clear her vision, Kagome looked up at the demon lord and trembled when she saw the deep red aura he possessed, filled with nothing but rage and power. Behind her she could feel Naraku's own purple aura gathering in defense, his level still impressive but much lower than Sesshomaru's. Was this what it meant to sense another's energy?

Baring his teeth, Naraku clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Now that is unnecessary. Can't you see she's suffering?" Pressing himself against her back, the kumo brought his lips to her ear. "Are you okay?"

"I'm warning you," Sesshomaru said calmly though his aura was anything but. "Release her and leave you worthless spider."

"Heh. Make me." Naraku challenged darkly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Stop..."

* * *

 _"Stop!"_

 _But he ignored her. Flipping Kagome onto her stomach, Sesshomaru draped himself across her back, his clothed erection eagerly rubbing against her butt. "Why should I?"_

 _"Because I'm telling you to get off me!" She cried out in return, desperately trying to crawl out from under him. Her palm itched a bit as she tried to escape, but she ignored it in her attempt to be free. "Help! Somebody help me!"_

 _He pressed his entire body weight against her, trapping her underneath his frame. "Why should I listen to you? You're just my whore, right? You mean nothing more to me than a nighttime companion as you said, I might as well treat you as you wish me to." Bringing his mouth down toward her ear he lapped at the shell, smirking when she shuddered at the contact._

 _She jerked away from his mouth and screamed anew, his hand pressing her face into the archive's pillows being her reward. "Get off me!"_

 _"No." reaching around her form, his claws snagged at her clothing, meticulously removing the upper part of her kimono. With his other hand, he reached for the area between her legs, scratching her legs accidently as she continued to jerk against him violently. "I don't have to listen to my whores…."_

 _Beginning to shed tears, Kagome openly shook in his hold, his heated member still rubbing dangerously up against her. Fear, at last, taking over, she finally settled for begging for her virtue. "Sesshomaru….don't do this…."_

 _"Don't do what?" he asked politely, rubbing his groin across her now bare rear._

 _"No…."_

* * *

"You raped me," she said so quietly, he barely heard her. Knowing what moment she was speaking of, Sesshomaru shook his head and responded.

"It didn't go that far."

Kagome continued to silently stare out the window, her entire body tense as he explained his past actions.

The atmosphere in his car was tense, the demoness having finally pulled away from Naraku and followed her alpha's orders after nearly causing a fight between the two.

"I don't know why you were cut off at that point," he continued, absently watching the road. "I was stressed. And you wouldn't stop accusing me of trying to turn you into a concubine."

"I told you no. You kept going."

"I stopped." he insisted though his voice was calm.

"Why did you even follow me?"

Reaching a stop light, Sesshomaru cut eyes at her disbelievingly. "To prevent you from doing something foolish."

Looking him in the eye, Kagome growled and responded. "He wanted to help me."

"By defiling a shrine?"

"At least, he was willing to give me answers!"

"I told you he was dangerous. He is not to be trusted, especially when it comes to his willingness to aid you."

"And how do you know? You've never even spoken to him!"

"You know nothing of my experiences in the past five hundred years."

"Well then make me aware of it!" she hollered out abruptly, hurting his ears with her shrill. "You absolutely refuse to tell me anything! You follow me on my date, and then on top of that I find out you're a rapist!"

Sesshomaru braked the car so fast Kagome's head nearly smashed against the dashboard. The click of his seatbelt was heard next before he had her wedged up against the passenger's side door, his golden eyes staring her straight in the face. A roar tore from his throat and made her cry out in response.

"I did not rape you," he growled out so low, his voice seemed to be gargled. "If anything I only threatened to do so to finally make you realize I had no intention of making you any type of whore. Do you honestly think I would be here now if I had acted to dishonorably?"

Shaking, the demoness could only mutely nod her head in acknowledgment.

"No more," he ordered, pressing his face close to hers. "You obey my orders, and discontinue using such derogatory terms in my presence. Understood?"

"I...Yes…." she whispered out, too afraid to speak more.

"Good." removing himself from her personal space, Sesshomaru casually replaced his seatbelt before taking up the wheel once more, ignoring the silent tears that had begun to trickle down the demonesses face.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Other Side of Fear

That night, Inuyasha stood angrily in Sesshomaru's office, more ticked off by the minute at his brother so casually did work on his computer after nearly traumatizing a woman only hours ago. "Are you out of your damn mind?!"

Sesshomaru barely turned away from the screen. "I don't know what you mean, little brother."

"I mean the way you just completely wrote off nearly raping an innocent woman! Not to mention the fact that you made a complete ass of yourself physically taking Kagome away from her date tonight!"

"From what I understand, it was meant to be a business dinner, not a date."

"Yea, but still, you interfered in her personal life, something you said **none** of us should do!"

"Hn. She talked to you I'm assuming."

"Talked? No." Inuyasha shook his head harshly. "More like sobbed. Do you have any idea how awkward that was trying to stand up for you with Kagome crying all over me? I mean look at this." He pulled at the front of his shirt, showing off the multiple tears stains that adorned it, coated with Kagome's scent.

"She is exaggerating as I told her earlier. It was a past experience she was reliving and even then I did not rape her."

"I know that bastard! But threatening to is just as bad!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a warning tone.

"Oh no! That's not gonna work this time bastard! What the fuck is your problem?! Do you have any idea how scared outta her mind she is?!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the notion. "She has nothing to fear from me."

"You fake raped her damn it! Why is it I never heard about this until now?"

"Because I did not attempt to rape her, it was a crudely enabled joke and because up until now it was a moment only known among us and, therefore, none of your business."

"But you threatened her!"

"Inuyasha!" Having had enough he rose from his chair. "Leave it alone. You know little about our past together and absolutely **nothing** about that situation. I am your elder and your alpha here, remember that when you talk to me."

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Well if this is the type of alpha you are, maybe me and my family shouldn't be under you anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The half demon snapped back. "I don't care what your excuse is, what you did was uncalled for. The way Kagome looked at me tonight….She was afraid of you! You made her fear you just to get your own way! What kind of leader is that Sesshomaru?!"

"Inuyasha."

The half-breed grunted in response. "What? I already told you that's not gonna work, this time, you went too far!" Taking a firmer stance he prepared himself for a fight or worse another display of his brother's anger.

But rather than warn him again or attempt to physically throw him from the room, Sesshomaru's expression became blank and he asked. "She is truly afraid of me?"

Thrown off for a moment, Inuyasha's ears twitched as he tried to detect some ulterior motive to his question. "Why do you care all of sudden?"

* * *

 _"Kagome….are you afraid of me?"_

 _"Huh?" Startled by the sudden question, the woman in question glanced up from her writings to give him an odd look. "No, why would you ask me something like that?"_

 _Keeping his place on the stone slab that he sat upon, the stoic boy merely shrugged in reply. "Those that live and work in the stronghold seem to generally avoid me, even if I have done nothing to warrant such behavior."_

 _"Uh, have you considered it's just because you're the Lord in training?"_

 _"A ruler must have the respect of his people. Avoiding and looking down whenever they see me is not respect….it is fear."_

 _"Well, I might have an idea as to why they would do that."_

 _He gave her a pointed stare; urging her to continue._

 _"Uh….Well, you can be a little….emotionless."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You know, like your father….always on the defensive."_

 _"It is my training, I am supposed to be on guard."_

 _"But you're that way with….everything." Closing up her journal, she approached the man swiftly, noting the way he stiffened in response. "See?" she said, pointing out his response. "Even with me, you're always so poised like your gonna strike if someone gets too close. The only time you're not like that is in bed and even then it's only until you finish."_

 _Sesshomaru's mouth turned into a grim line. "I trust you." was all he said, bringing his leg up to rest with him on the bench._

 _"More than most, yet not enough to be normal."_

 _"What do you suggest?"_

 _"Try smiling."_

* * *

Curled in a ball in the center of her bed, she tried her best to stifle a headache which was slowly but surely turning into a migraine. The memories were coming closer together, the feelings associated refreshed in her mind. Was this how amnesia patients felt when they started to recall events in their lives?

Flipping onto her back, Kagome kept a firm grip on her aching skull; which had begun pulsing in time with her heartbeat. "Please stop…."

"Stop what?"

Kagome turned so fast her vision clouded over. Instantly regretting the move, the demoness openly howled in agony, her head feeling as though a hammer had struck it.

Taken aback at her pain Sesshomaru pressed his hand against her forehead carefully, wrinkling his brow when he felt the telltale heat of a fever behind his palm. "Are you okay?"

"My head…."

"You have a migraine?" he questioned, sweeping her bangs back away from her face.

"No, I keep having flashbacks and…." Popping open one glazed over eye, Kagome suddenly realized just who she was talking to. "What the hell…."

"Hn. I am merely here to talk...or was until I saw you were in pain."

"You just want to talk? What kind of man does that?" Her words were soft and harsh, most likely due to her headache which was slowly draining her of her energy. "I don't even see why you bother considering your threat…."

"I did not threaten you, woman. And I do not wish to start another argument, not now."

"Right…," Kagome responded, unsure of what else to say.

"Your memory is returning, though not in an order I would have liked. Until it all comes back I will not bother to defend myself on certain moments because you have yet to find out the entire story. This is not the time to talk about our past mistakes."

"Sesshomaru…."

All at once the demon moved away from her, taking a few steps away to give them some much-needed space. "You need a relief of some kind, I will see to it someone sends you something." He turned to go but a fine clawed hand suddenly grabbed his own, preventing him from leaving as intended. Looking back at Kagome, he eyed her body that lay half suspended between him and the bed. Seeing the desperate look on her face, he couldn't help but ask her, "What?" She whispered it so softly he didn't hear it the first time. Asking her again produced the same mumbled result. "Kagome I can't understand you when you talk like that….what do you need?"

"Don't go…."

* * *

"What was my life like….in the past I mean?"

"Hn….It was tolerable, up until a certain point of course."

Snorting Kagome pressed on. "I was just tolerant?"

"No….I'm sure you were….happy. You held high ambitions and forever rose people's expectations of you."

"Really? How?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "There are too many moments to count. You were always up to something. I told you before how quickly your interests changed and how you were a chronic procrastinator."

"How could I be an overachiever yet procrastinate at the same time?" In her mind, those were two words that just didn't go together.

"Hn. You would begin researching, find something noteworthy to the stronghold but useless to you, lose interest after fifteen minutes and then restart the cycle on another project."

Kagome giggled, pulling the cover up to her nose. That sounded like her. She did that very thing now and days with her various architectural projects. There was currently a whole barrel full of unfinished layouts in her office. Long after Jaken had come and gone with demonic strength aspirin, Sesshomaru still remained, sitting stiffly on the edge of her bed while she lay comfortable underneath. They had been talking this way for the past couple of hours, only pausing once in a while to give each other awkward glares. Something told her he was nervous about being so close to her, especially after what he'd done.

She, on the other hand, was feeling a lot better about the demon lord, though she had a feeling her latest flashback, mixed with the brain searing headache that was slowly retreating into her mind and the fact that he was being more talkative than normal was what was making her so okay with him right now. "Did I see anything all the way through?"

"Plenty." Sesshomaru curtly answered. "Most of your projects were completed in the end though some took months or even years to reach that point. You definitely made your mark in our world."

"Well, can I get some examples?"

"Hn." He thought for a moment. "How much exactly do you recall?"

"Well….one thing that stood out the most was the time I went to a mountain and found a statue of a Kappa with a wolf child name Koga...You were there too, but only until later."

A light came from behind Sesshomaru's eyes as she spoke. "You are speaking of our resurrection of the King of Imps. I admit that it was an interesting time."

"What happened?" Shifting slightly in bed, Kagome rested her head on her arm.

"Hn. I thought you said you already retrieved that memory?"

"Yea...It cut off after I told you about the statue and you were saying that the Kappa doesn't exist."

"They do exist, as you proved to not only me but to my father and the entire wolf demon tribe."

"So what happened?"

"It is how we acquired Jaken."

"Jaken? You mean the toad?"

"Jaken is not a toad," He corrected. "He is an imp. Or more specifically a cross between a water imp and a feral one. They all live in another dimension, separated by time."

"Separated? Time? Sesshomaru you have to tell me what happened! I can't wait for it to come back on it's own!"

For a moment, he considered the consequences of telling her the story of how she came to discover a species long thought to be a myth. Seeing her excited expression and remembering how she used to look at him that way every day when they were younger, he shook his head to clear the dark thoughts, deciding there would be no real harm in retelling a centuries old event. "You wish to know?"

"Like I haven't been saying it for the last ten minutes!"

"Hn. Very well."

A/N: See? They are starting to get along. Sesshomaru isn't all bad. I hope you all can see that. Anyway please review! -Theores

P.S. Next chapter will conclude the tale of the Kappa!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Tale of the Kappa Part 2

 _"For the last time, There is no such thing as a Kappa!"_

 _"But it's what we saw in the cave! There wouldn't be a statue of it if it didn't exist."_

 _"People make statues of mythical creatures all the time!"_

 _"Really? Name one statue you've seen of a creature that didn't exist somewhere, at some point in time?"_

 _"Hn. The three wise monkeys are a good example."_

 _"But they're based on real monkeys!"_

 _"Monkeys don't walk around covering up their ears, mouth, or eyes respectively."_

 _"Just you wait and see! There's something up with that statue, and we're gonna find out what."_

 _"Fine, but there better be a Kappa when we get there."_

 _"There will be."_

 _"So you claim."_

 _"It will be there!" Koga piped up, ignoring the scoff Sesshomaru gave off in reply._

 _Their differing opinions continued like this well into their trek to the statue's cave. It had taken some time but Koga had managed to avoid his mother long enough to return to the cave though he mentioned it was well past his bedtime when Sesshomaru had gone looking for him. Soon they arrived back at the familiar patch of the mountainside and like before Koga clawed at the entryway a moment in order to make the opening wide enough to fit the dog demon. Soon disappearing within the circular hole, a cheer was heard once he found the cave to be undisturbed. "Come on!" He shouted gleefully, his voice echoing from inside the hole._

 _Kagome knelt down to begin crawling, only for a clawed hand to grip the back of her cloak and tug her perpetually in the other direction. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"_

 _"Are we really about to go in there?"_

 _Turning to look back at him, she sighed when she realized why he was suddenly acting uncertain. Sesshomaru had a bad case of claustrophobia and hated feeling trapped with the walls closing in on him. "It's the only way inside."_

 _His golden eyes still looked uncertain. The hole was only big enough to fit him if he crawled, and even then, it would still brush against his shoulders._

 _"Sesshomaru, you wanted to see the Kappa statue for yourself right? It's not that small and the passageway leads to a big room.'_

 _"I can make the hole bigger."_

 _"And then you'll make an opening that anyone can go through."_

 _"Hn. What is the problem with that."_

 _"Koga wants it to be a secret."_

 _"The wolf is a pup." He argued. "He does not know the meaning of secrecy."_

 _Koga's voice rang out. "Hey! What's the holdup?"_

 _"Nothing! We're coming down now!" Kagome said, pulling her cloak out of Sesshomaru's hand. "We need to do this before the sun comes up." and with that she disappeared down the hole, not bothering to look back at the dog demon who was still wavering._

 _Reluctantly he followed after her._

* * *

 _Though he tried to remain indifferent about the whole thing, not even Sesshomaru could keep the way his eyes widened slightly when they landed on the ice coated statue that Kagome had spoken of. Surrounded by a large puddle of water, the effigy was huge; towering a few inches over Sesshomaru's own height. Watching as Kagome so casually splashed through the shallow pond, he made a small noise in his throat that caught both her and Koga's attention. "What?" they said in unison._

 _"How did this get here?"_

 _"I dunno!" Koga replied happily while Kagome merely shrugged in agreement._

 _"And you're just going to touch it? This isn't a normal statue, it's covered in ice….in the middle of summer."_

 _"Well, I have to touch it," Kagome replied. "I got an idea when you went to get Koga."_

 _"Really?" the wolf child said. "I knew you'd come up with something!"_

 _"But of course," Kagome replied, addressing Koga. "Now, both of you, I need you to stand back."_

 _"Wait, what are you planning on doing?"_

 _She offered him an assuring smile. "I'm gonna melt the ice."_

 _Koga quickly joined Sesshomaru near the cave's entrance, away from the statue's general area._

 _"Okay, now watch." Saying this, Kagome withdrew what appeared to be shards of labeled glass from under her cloak which she meticulously placed around the statue, just below the puddle's surface. After doing a quick check that everything was in place, the demoness stopped in front of the icon and focused her aura in preparation for a spell. The air in the room stiffened as she gathered herself, her aura beginning to rise in a sharp blue hue. A rattling sound was heard and then the shards she had placed began to rise, shivering while moving in a circular pattern around the statue that started to shake itself._

 _Up and down the shards circled the Kappa, spinning faster and faster with every pass over its body, Kagome remaining calm while the magic did its work. Soon the ice surrounding it glowed, each sweep taking a chunk of the frozen water, chinks began to appear. And then it happened. The tiny cuts turned to large cracks the shards containing the sharp ice that broke off in response. Opening her now glowing eyes, Kagome perused the occurrence a moment before suddenly yelling out in a hoarse voice, "Duck!"_

* * *

"So then what happened?" Kagome asked, leaning forward as if that would help her hear more.

"Whatever spell you used failed, we all had to dive for the ground before the ice and glass tore us to shreds."

"Oh….sorry…"

Sesshomaru waved it off. "It was centuries ago, and no one was seriously injured."

"Okay, so we all had to dive for cover. Then what happened?"

"Hn. I do not know what happened in between me diving for cover and looking back up, but when I did, the statue wasn't a statue anymore, and Koga was nowhere to be seen."

* * *

 _"WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY SLEEP!"_

 _Surprised at the new voice, Sesshomaru snapped his head up and nearly choked in disbelief. Kagome herself lay sprawled out in front of the statue that was no longer a statue but a living being that glared in anger at the woman before him. Instincts taking over, the dog demon immediately rose and rushed over to Kagome, nearly dragging her with the force he used to pull her to her feet. Tucking her in place behind him, Sesshomaru stared up at the living Kappa whose focus had switched to the dog demon instead._

 _"WHO ARE YOU?!"_

 _Growling, Sesshomaru gruffly responded. "I could ask you the same thing."_

 _"FOOL! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM!"_

 _"No. And I assure you I don't care."_

 _"Sesshomaru….don't…." Kagome whispered urgently from behind him. "This is his cave remember?"_

 _Her warning came too late. A massive hand swept out, knocking both Inu youkai to the ground, their bodies sliding and coming to a halt against a nearby wall. Angry, Sesshomaru jumped up and withdrew his sword aiming the blade directly at the Kappa's chest. "You will pay for that!"_

 _The Kappa continued to eye him annoyed. "DOG CHILD, DO NOT CONTINUE TO TEST ME!" His voice boomed and crackled throughout the cave, making him seem all the more intimidating. "YOU WOKE ME FROM MY SLEEP AND NOW DARE TO CHALLENGE ME?" A mocking laugh. "YOU WILL LEARN NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF A GOD!"_

 _"A God?"_

* * *

"A god?" Kagome repeated, skeptical of the truth of what he was telling her.

"Yes."

"The Kappa statue….that came to life and started moving around…..was a god?"

"I'm getting to that," Sesshomaru said, slightly annoyed at being constantly interrupted. "But I cannot tell you all of the story if you keep interrupting."

"Okay, Okay," Kagome said. "But can you do me a favor and skip the macho banter part?"

"Hn."

"Well?"

"There was a brief struggle. The Kappa god was able to use only his hands to stop my sword. He was not doing well because my blade kept slipping from between his palms. After a time, you finally stepped between us."

* * *

 _Snarling, Sesshomaru thrust his sword forward and nearly had a heart attack when instead of the green flesh of the imp, the black tunic shirt of Kagome met the tip of his blade, forcing him to drop it before the force behind it cut her in two. Hit, the demoness collapsed and curled up on her side, the cloak she was wearing hiding her injury from view._

 _"Kagome!" the scent of blood hit his nose. Panicking, Sesshomaru ripped the cloak from her body and tried to determine how severe it was. "Kagome, move your hand."_

 _"No…"_

 _"Kagome," he said, this time, more authoritatively._

 _"No! I'm fine."_

 _"You got in the way of my blade!"_

 _"I had to stop you…."_

* * *

"We will end here today." Sesshomaru suddenly declared, standing up from the bed.

Kagome eyed the man as if he had just grown another head. "Wait! You're not gonna tell me what else happened?"

"No." He confirmed. "The remainder of the event will come back to you in time. There was not much more to tell anyway."

"Not much more to tell?" Climbing out on the opposite side, Kagome let out a growl to voice her displeasure. "What about who the Kappa god was? What happened to him? And where was Koga? Did the Kappa do something to him?" _Or me._ She added mentally.

Sesshomaru faced her and looked her over. "If you want to know more I challenge you to remember for yourself."

"Well, if you won't tell me any more about the story, can you, at least, tell me something, **anything** else about my past?"

"Hn. Like what?"

"What...What do you mean?"

"What do you want me to tell you about? You keep claiming you want answers yet you have not really given me any questions."

"I've given you plenty of questions!" Kagome defended.

"You wish for me to recite your entire past to you in a few words, something I have told you countless of times I cannot do."

"Okay, then why can't you tell me?"

Frowning, Sesshomaru marched to the door and placed his hand on the knob. "I cannot tell you because it is against fate." With that he swiftly exited the room, leaving a stunned Kagome to watch him disappear.

A/N: I know what I said before about this chapter concluding the tale of the kappa, but it was hard as hell to write! As an afterthought I wanted you to understand that he stopped the story where he did because he got uncomfortable talking about him accidently injuring her (well it was kinda her fault for jumping in the way but still) and it was still too soon after the whole rape incident. (Understandable) The rest of the tale will come up as another flashback. I also wanted to mention that this story is FINALLY coming to a close soon in about six more chapters. I felt that a prologue and 35 chapters was an appropriate length for this tale. Naraku will be showing back up in the next chapter and Sesshomaru and Kagome will finally have the dreaded talk they have needed to have for a while about his authority and their past relationship. Please review! -Theores


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Explorations

 _Three days later_

"Come on Inuyasha, move your ass!"

"What do you think I'm doing wench!"

"Kagome's right Inuyasha, there's no way we should be able to beat you," Kikyo called over her shoulder, continuing to climb the massive staircase.

Panting heavily, the disguised demon only managed to puff out a, "Oh shut up!" before nearly losing his balance and sliding off the ice covered steps.

Happily scaling the last of the shrine's stairs, Kagome, and Kikyo both stopped and turned to look at the red faced half breed who was weighed down under the multiple suitcases he was carrying, only one actually belonging to him.

"I don't know why you insisted on carrying all of them at once," Kikyo said as her mate finally joined them at the top, desperately trying to catch his breath. Taking pity on the poor winded man, she delicately grabbed her small duffle bag with wheels and set it beside her to carry herself. "You would have been better off taking a couple of trips."

"And waste all that time in this weather!" Inuyasha shouted, still hunched over in pain. "Plus I wouldn't have had so much to carry if you and princess over here didn't insist on bringing half the house with you!"

Kagome crossed her arms defensively. "We're supposed to be here for three days, of course, we needed to pack accordingly."

"It's winter. All you need are underwear, a coat, and maybe two t-shirts. As a matter of fact, you probably don't even need the underwear, you can always reuse the same pair if you're not going out that much."

Kikyo made a disgusted face. "That's grotesque Inuyasha…."

"And unsanitary." Kagome added, mirroring Kikyo's facial expression. "Are you telling me you only packed one pair of underwear?"

"Keh. That's none of your business."

"Well, it's definitely mine." Kikyo retorted, looking horrified. "I'm the one who has to sleep with you at night."

Blushing Inuyasha suddenly blurted out. "Keh, You never said anything before!"

"Wait...this isn't the first time you've done this?"

"It's a waste of money!"

"Oh my god…." Kikyo said, shaking in disgust.

"Hey, it's not that big of a deal!"

"Not that big a deal?" Kagome said, eyeing him like he was insane. "You wear the same damn underwear for days at a time, how the hell can you bathe and then put on the same….wait, do you even bathe every day?"

"Keh of course I do!"

"Inuyasha, this is the modern era, do you have any idea how primitive you sound right now!"

And so began Kikyo's lecture on the finer points of hygiene, which Inuyasha fought back against every time she took a moment to breathe. Kagome meanwhile decided to leave them to their discussion, and instead marched the few steps to the guest house they would be calling home for the next few days using the key she had been given to gain entrance.

The flight to Hiroshima had been uneventful, Sesshomaru haven given them permission to use his private jet instead of procuring tickets. Recalling the ever stoic way he had informed her of his choice not to join her in Hiroshima to see the pages of Kokumajutsu, Kagome shook her head when she realized he would probably never warm up to her so long as she couldn't remember anything.

The inside was decently sized by Japanese standards, immediately to the left upon entering the house sat the cubbies where shoes were to be placed before crossing over into the threshold of the house. Taking a moment to pull off her boots, Kagome padded through the house and was immediately connected to the living room which held a large glass panel door that had been framed with a beautiful white bamboo design, currently wide open so that she could see the view outside. Mesmerized, the demoness once more ventured outside onto the patio deck which held a breathtaking view of the shrine and floating Torii gates in the distance.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Kagome dug it out from under her winter poncho and sighed when she saw not only a couple of text messages but yet another calendar reminder for her to write a monthly check to the Higurashi shrine. Deciding to check her messages first, the demoness snorted when she saw the first was from none other than Mr. Stoic himself while the second was from Naraku.

Opening Sesshomaru's first, it only contained a brief three-word question. **'** **Have you arrived?'**

Sighing Kagome quickly responded with a short answer of her own. **'Yes.'** She was about to open Naraku's when her phone vibrated a second time with a response from Sesshomaru. Flipping back to it, she briefly heard the argument of Inuyasha and Kikyo making it's way into the house but ignored it in order to read what he had to say next.

 **'Make sure you take pictures of the pages and send them to me ASAP.'**

 **'What are you going to do with them?'**

 **'That is none of your concern. Just do as I say without question.'**

 **'You know this whole demanding attitude of yours is getting old fast.'**

He didn't respond and after a few minutes of waiting Kagome gave up and returned to Naraku's message. This one was also brief, but it did raise some questions as to just how much this man knew about her. **'Hello Beautiful, hope all is well. I also hope you did not forget my proposal?'**

The first thing that came to mind was that night at the shrine, but she quickly realized he meant the architecture job in Hiroshima. **'I didn't forget but I am out of town right now.'**

 **'Pity. I was hoping to see you again before the holiday, especially since we were so….rudely interrupted last time.'**

 **'Sorry. I agree that was completely unexpected.'**

 **'It matters not my dear. However I would appreciate the chance to repeat our meeting in a situation less….populated.'**

She thought a moment before replying. **'Um….I would have to let you know, but it could defiantely be done again without all the distractions….Your interest in my company is greatly appreciated.'** Kagome purposely put in the last part, hoping he would get the hint that this was strictly business. He must have taken it because a few seconds later he sent the cordial response.

 **'Very well Abigail-san. I look forward to receiving a call from you when you return to Tokyo.'**

A cold wind blew through as she read his last text message and Kagome couldn't stop the wave that involuntarily passed. Not that she was agreeing with Sesshomaru or anything, but now that she wasn't around him personally she could definitely see why the dog demon was wary of the spider youkai.

* * *

"Ojisan!" Ume yelled out, entering her uncle's private study. Pausing when she saw the man staring intently at his phone, she patiently waited for him to finish what he was doing. When he finally looked up at her, Ume returned to calling for him happily and hopped up onto the edge of his desk. "Ojisan!"

"What is it Ume?"

"It's almost New Years!" she said as though he had no idea what day it was. He responded nonetheless.

"I am well aware of that."

"So…."

"So what?"

"You have to have a New Year's kiss!"

"A what?"

"A New Year's kiss!" she repeated, holding up a magazine.

It was a cheesy human teen issue that apparently Ume had picked up from a nearby grocery store. The article she spoke of was describing New Year's traditions in other countries specifically one's in America. At the top of the ad, two models were currently engaged in a kiss with the fireworks of the New Year going off in the background.

"Ridiculous." was all he said, placing his hands in his lap.

"But it's good luck!" Ume went on to say, glancing back over the article. "It says here it's a tradition in America for a couple, rather old or new to kiss just as the clock strikes midnight!"

"I don't need a kiss for luck."

"But it's a tradition!"

"An American one."

"But a good one!" Ume argued, waving the magazine around for emphasis.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru asked, amazed that he was having this conversation at all.

"Because Kagome-chan's gonna be your mate soon, and you two need to kiss for good luck on New Year's Eve!"

"What?"

* * *

Later that night while the girls went out shopping, Inuyasha kept busy talking down his enraged brother who had been screaming at him for the last half-hour. "Wait and then Ume said what now?"

 _"That I should go ahead and take her as my mate now rather than later! She recommended which position to use! What twelve-year-old girl knows ANYTHING about courtship and mating rituals?"_

"Ume's fourteen in human years Sesshomaru."

 _"It matters not. She is still underage! That conversation was Ludacris! When I asked her who the hell told her this she said she heard you and Kikyo talking about it the other night!"_

"Oh…." His ears dropped at that one. It was true, him and Kikyo had talked about their relationship the other night, long after they thought their daughters had gone to bed and were having a typical pillow talk conversation. "Well, I'll talk to Ume about sticking her nose in adult matters, but honestly I think she was just trying to help."

 _"By explaining to me in detail a traditional mating ritual?"_

"Woah!" Inuyasha pulled the phone back a bit to stare at it oddly. "I don't know where she got that from but…."

 _"As much as you Kikyo rut I'm surprised she doesn't know more!"_

"Hey!"

 _"You forget so easily Inuyasha."_ Sesshomaru drawled on a bit uncharacteristically. _"The time I forgot my phone in the limo during the seasonal gala event? Just what did I open the door on that nearly blinded me for life?"_

"I already apologized for that!"

 _"And yet that did nothing to stop you from making the same moronic choice two months later at the opera house."_

"You know what, maybe if you bothered to get laid more often you would understand sometimes you just can't help it!"

 _"I have more self-control than you little brother."_

"Bullshit, that's just what people say when they don't get any regularly and don't want to admit it's them and not the world!"

 _"You are missing the point of this conversation."_

"The hell I'm not. Ume is just like the rest of us and sees how anal retentive you've become since Kagome started being an actual part of our lives. You should be happy your niece cares enough to want to help you out!"

 _"But what does a New Year's kiss have to do with anything?"_

"Come on Sesshomaru, even you know the answer to that," Inuyasha said, snickering when Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his throat over the phone.

 _"Do you honestly think I would stoop so low as to use a holiday as an excuse to propel a relationship?"_

"Keh. I once made Kikyo trip and fall into my arms just so that I could have an excuse to hold her. Look where we are now."

And with that, the half-demon disconnected the call. Leaving his brother to contemplate what he had just told him.

A/N: Yea they had a little brotherly moment. So now Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome are in Hiroshima about to go see these pages that Hojo's family fears so much, they pray over it every day. I know you can't believe this but we only have six chapters left in this story! Of course, they will be appropriately very long. Your reviews keep me going so Please Please Please review! -Theores

P.S. the fact that Sango and Inuyasha share the same view of passion making you do stupid things like have sex in the most inappropriate of places will be acknowledged in a later chapter. Lol. I was trying to show both Sesshomaru and Kagome and how others perceive them as being really sexually repressed. Also, I wondered if I should do another lemon scene? It might be nice. Lol, I'm blathering own, but please review once more!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Change of Plans

 _Meticulously almost he inspected the still fire red metal; nodding in satisfaction as it slowly began to cool. With a final strike of hot iron against steel, Totosai removed the finished blade from the anvil, taking care that it wouldn't touch his leathery skin. "Almost done…." He muttered to himself, ignoring the woman who breathed out her impatience in reply._

 _"Almost done?" Kagome repeated from her seated place in front of his smithy. "I've been here for three days! How can you still not be done?"_

 _The old swordsmith glared at her in irritation. "You commissioned me to make a sword like no other girl, you should be grateful it only took me three days!"_

 _"But I did most of the work!" Kagome argued, grumbling under her breath when all he did was shake his head. "All you had to do was compress the magic into the sword!"_

 _"Regardless, it is finished now," Totosai said, waving the completed blade in the air a few times. "Though I must admit….I shudder at what we have just created."_

 _Holding up her hands, Kagome revealed the heavy cuts and scars she had obtained over the past few days. "I'm scared too, but if it works….it was all worth it."_

 _"Very well then." The sword smith said, walking around his anvil to stand in front of her. "Will you take hold of it?"_

 _Kagome stood and took the sword by the hilt when he offered it to her, trembling unconsciously at the power she could feel exuding from the powerful weapon. It burned a bit in her palm and as she watched it pulse and glow, her eyes widened when the aura shot up her arm, forcing her to drop the blade in shock._

 _"Kagome!" Totosai reached out, alarmed. "What happened?" He took a cautious step towards her, only to take several back as the girl fell to her knees in front of the sword, her eyes locked on her hands which she had turned towards her palms up. "Girl?" She didn't say anything for a moment, still looking amazed at her hands which were shaking even harder than before. "Kagome!" He called again._

 _"It works…." She whispered out so low the swordsmith wasn't sure he'd heard right._

 _"It works?"_

 _Showing him her hands, the old man balked when he saw the now completely healed palms, not even a trace of the hard labor she had performed appearing on the soles of her paws. "It works!" She screamed out again happily, punching the air in success. "We did it!"_

 _Contemplating her happiness, Totosai folded his hands behind his back and sighed, his mind still skeptical at what they had just made. "Yes, child….but what exactly have we done?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious? We created the sword of life!"_

* * *

Breakfast the next morning had been a quiet affair, with Inuyasha not being a morning person and Kagome seemingly lost in thought, Kikyo had taken that as a sign that she should remain silent as well, that is until the demoness suddenly asked;

"What's the sword of life?"

Both husband and wife paused in their eating to look at her cautiously, surprised by the question and unsure of how to answer.

"Keh." Inuyasha finally said, putting down his fork loaded with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "It was a sword you and that old swordsmith made years ago."

"Swordsmith?"

"Totosai." He explained. "He used to be a master swordsmith or something, but now he's just known as the owner of the sword museum back in the city."

"Did it heal?" Kagome asked next, leaning back in her seat. "I mean….did it cure diseases and stuff?"

"Oh, it does much more than that." The half demon said.

"Does?" She repeated, noting the present tense. "You mean it still exists?"

"Yea….." He said softly, giving his wife an odd look.

Unconvinced, Kagome pressed, "Well….Where is it? And what else does it do?"

"It has the ability to revive dead souls."

Spinning around at the voice, all three kitchen occupants stared at Sesshomaru who stood in the doorway, Kaede and Ume flanking either side of him in human form. As he casually slid into the seat next to Kagome's the trio could only silently watch as the two children walked around the dining area, unsure of what to do with themselves.

Inuyasha naturally was the first to snap out of his trance. "Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Yea, I thought you said you were too busy to come all the way to Hiroshima." Kagome continued to look at him sideways, ignoring the small flutter in her stomach just at his presence. "What made you change your mind?"

"I had my reasons," He answered cryptically, absently inspecting a piece of toast on the table.

"What reasons?" Ume piped up, choosing to sit at the island next to her sister. "Ojisama didn't tell us anything either," She explained when her mother eyed her critically. "He just told us to get packed up this morning and to be quiet when we got on the jet."

"I also have yet to give you permission open your mouth again," Sesshomaru muttered out, finally flinging the offending piece of hard bread back into the basket. His appetite had disappeared.

Even Inuyasha drew back at his brother's attitude. He couldn't resist asking, "Damn, why are you so grumpy?"

"And so close to New Years," Kikyo added, appearing worried.

"New Years….." At that, a smile slowly grew on Inuyasha's face, his expression akin to a Cheshire cat. "Ah….Ohhhh…."

Watching her mate, Kikyo frowned in confusion, his reaction completely unexpected. "What's going on?"

"Yea, Inuyasha looks like the cat that caught the canary….."

"He is deranged." Sesshomaru ground out, glaring daggers at the half-demon. "And his thought pattern is entirely out of line, I only came here to see the pages of Kokumajutsu with my own eyes because if necessary they will have to be removed."

Inuyasha nodded concededly. "Of course, why else would you show up here the day before New Year's Eve."

"Just what I was thinking…." Kagome muttered under her breath, her eyes remaining on the demon lord.

Addressing the demoness, Sesshomaru said a name. "Tenseiga."

She blinked in response, lost. "Huh?"

"That is the name of the sword of life." He explained, facing her fully. "Tenseiga…."

She frowned. "I created it?"

"With the help of Totosai….Yes."

"Where is it now?"

"In a secure place." The dog demon stated, standing up to make himself a cup of orange juice. "You entrusted it to me and I have kept it safe as I promised you I would."

"Well what about the ability to revive the dead, that was a project I was so obsessed with?"

Sesshomaru snorted at her word choice. "Obsessed isn't the word. You were nearly dominated by your desire to figure out how to restore life. Even Tenseiga, a sword that can revive dead souls within a certain amount of time wasn't enough for you, you needed to recreate life in its entirety." Taking a sip of his drink, his gaze turned inwards as his thoughts took a darker turn. "In hindsight, it wasn't all your fault, that you became so persistent in your goal."

Seeing the way his demeanor changed, Kagome asked yet another bold question, "It was because of Rin wasn't it….."

The dog demon froze at the name. Staring straight ahead, Sesshomaru appeared almost dejected, his eyes devoid of any emotion. Just as fast he was back to normal, and blinking himself back to reality shook his head. "You remember her."

"Her father killed her, didn't he?"

The dog demon nodded but said nothing.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and continued her questioning, the memory of her dream running through her mind. "Because of me….Onigumo killed Rin because of me…." It was a statement, not a question.

"You were not responsible for that lunatic's choices. It was his decision to use his family as lab rats." Grimacing, he stared down at his glass of orange juice, he didn't want it anymore.

"But I put the idea in his head….."

"It still does not excuse his actions, no one told him to slaughter his family."

"But if it wasn't for me telling him my plan," She started to say more only for Sesshomaru to cut her off.

"We had this argument countless of times Kagome…..drop it."

The demoness whined. "But,"

Kikyo thankfully interjected. "Kagome, Sesshomaru is right, there's no point in rehashing something that happened centuries ago." All at once the two full blooded Inu blinked and looked at the ancient priestess, having forgotten that they weren't the only two in the room. "What matters now is confirming that the pages in Hojo's family shrine are indeed from the book of Kokumajutsu."

"And if they are?"

"We'll procure them and have them translated to see if they have anything relevant to our current problem," Sesshomaru answered, putting his glass down on the counter. "Right now my main concerns are the time rips and the creatures that emerge when they occur."

"What controls them?"

"Keh. That's just it, we don't know." Inuyasha grunted out. "All we can say for sure is that whenever you feel stressed or anxious, bigger demons tend to appear."

"Whenever….I feel like that?" Kagome drew back, confused.

"We can't really control how you feel, so instead Sesshomaru ordered that we just keep our distance."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called in warning.

"What?" He responded, standing up from his seat. "I thought we were laying everything out in the open, we're about to see the pages of that book, shouldn't that pass for the event you said needed to happen?"

"'We don't even know if those few pieces of parchment are what we are looking for." Sesshomaru pointed out, appearing annoyed. "Until then, continue to keep some information to yourselves." That he directed at everyone in the room, Ume and Kaede nodding to assert that they understood.

Opening his mouth to protest, he promptly shut it when his brother's face took on a murderous look. "Fine…." He backed down and half-heartedly agreed, flopping back down into his chair.

"When is our engagement with your assistant scheduled?" The dog demon asked Kagome who had been silently staring down at her plate.

"Two o'clock," She answered softly.

"Good." He stated, grabbing his phone out of his breast pocket and striding diligently out of the room.

Kagome waited until he was a distance aways before asking, "What's his problem?"

"He's just nervous about New Years," Inuyasha muttered out, giving Ume a wink.

At that the second born child of Inuyasha cheered happily, leading the rest of the room to wonder what the big secret was.

 **A/N: Well it's certainly been a long time hasn't it? After updating Emergence I just had to add a chapter of Drapetomania. I hope you enjoyed and I apologize for the long months of not writing, but I'm back! -Theores**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Reawakening

She kept peeking over in his direction whenever she thought he wasn't looking, his demeanor stoic as they walked to Hojo's family shrine. _I have no idea what he's been through._ It was the truth, but why was she just now entertaining the notion that he was deeply hurt when she decided to run away from all of it? _Because he broke our promise._ A promise she had been informed of but did not fully remember. If what she saw in their shared vision was true, then it was indeed her own fault that she couldn't talk to him like an old friend, but instead be forced to discuss the past as though he were a parent retelling stories to a child.

The walk through the Hojo Shrine grounds was slow, Sesshomaru naturally leading while the rest his pack followed behind. Kagome, however, walked directly next to him, her eyes continuously turning in his direction which he caught once in awhile with an agitated look of his own. After a particularly long glance, the Inu Youkai at last had enough, and asked in a low voice so that only she could hear, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

His voice caused her to snap out of her trance. "Huh?" Shaking her head to clear her mind, Kagome blushed and quickly tried to explain, "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking is all…."

"And that requires you to constantly look at me?" He commented, his gaze remaining straight ahead.

"No….Its just….I'm sorry."

He frowned. "What for?"

"For everything…."

Stopping in his steps Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her. "Kagome, what…."

"Abigail!" Hojo called out, rushing towards the group. Stopping just in front of his boss, the cheerful looking man greeted them all. "You're right on time!"

"Yes, of course, we are Hojo…," Kagome replied to him, still keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru. "I hope you don't mind that three more people are joining us."

"Ah…." Deliberating the human man looked over his boss's group, his gaze locking onto a disguised Sesshomaru the longest. Abigail seemed so interested in him. A bit dejectedly Hojo reeled in his emotions and assured her with a professional tone, "It's quite all right Abigail, father won't mind a few more faces for New Year's, after all, it is our biggest festival of the year!" Forcing a smile, the architect assistant gestured for them to follow him to the building that served as the shrine where the dangerous pages were contained. "Because of the rumors, this shrine isn't normally open to the public, but father made an exception," Hojo said in response to the group's curious glances at the large latch on the outside of the shrine.

Taking a large brass key from the sleeve of his monk robes, the tension in the air was heavy while Hojo unlocked and opened the door to the shrine's interior, the group equally silent when Kagome's assistant lead them inside and towards the back of the square building. Two more doors were slid open without the need of a key, and reaching the last one between them and the pages, the demoness's breath hitched in her throat. The final door was heavily covered in sacred sutras, a large golden lock with an inscribed prayer being what kept undeserving persons from entering.

Hojo dutifully recited the history of this particular sanctum."The pages are said to have been written by an unknown man while he was possessed by an evil spirit from hell," Taking a moment to remember the tale he clarified one important detail, "The pages encased here were apparently a part of an entire book at some point, but the full texts location has been lost for centuries." Saying a quick prayer under his breath, the human man slowly unlocked the bolt on the door, pulling it out and carefully placing it on the floor next to him. Almost talking to himself, he continued to disclose what information he knew about the writings, "Father already prayed over them today to keep the forces at bay….but one can never be too cautious with these things…."

"Cautious about what things?" Inuyasha asked from his position behind Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Youkai, Toshi-sama," Hojo said softly. "They are a fearsome bunch."

"Really?" Sesshomaru absently answered, his voice devoid of emotion. "You believe Youkai to be fearsome?," Glancing over at Kagome as he spoke, he frowned at the woman who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Of course," The naive man responding, sounding resolute. "I was raised in a shrine. I've learned the names of almost all the demonic beings in the world, though most were wiped out hundreds of years ago."

"Keh. He wishes." Inuyasha muttered out, to which he was quickly silenced by Kikyo nudging him in the ribs.

Sweeping his hand out in an invitation for them to enter the room, Hojo bowed and simpered, "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to wait outside while you look around."

Ume scoffed at his request. "You aren't scared are you?" Offering Hojo a grin, her smile grew when his eyes shifted and body shook. "You're really afraid of a little piece of paper?"

"There are three actually…." He said so low, he was sure nobody heard him.

"And you're afraid of them?"

"It is not that simple."

Ignoring him, the excited child began to chant. "Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! Hojo is a Scaredy cat!"

"Ume that's enough." Kikyo chided softly. "Leave him alone."

"But Mama…." She began to whine, until a glare and a raised fist from her father made her close her mouth.

"Mama," Kaede suddenly said, grabbing a hold of her mother's coat sleeve. Her brown eyes growing wide as her premonitions began to take over. "It's happening again."

"Kaede….."

Inuyasha looked at the young woman, worried. "Kaede, again?" He knew his first child was prone to mind reading, but even so the fact that it caused her pain left a bad feeling inside his gut.

Kikyo urged her to focus. "What do you see?" She had been teaching her to control the visions and not let them control her. "Relax and concentrate on what's happening around you."

Taking a step over the threshold into the room, Kaede fought back tears, the drumming in her head worsening the closer she got to the source. "It's Kagome-san….she's remembering…."

"Remembering?" Kikyo's face downturned, "You mean her memory is being fully restored?"

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha looked around a moment. "Where is she?"

Noticing the glaring absences, the group also noted that Hojo and Sesshomaru were missing as well. The human was most likely outside, but it wasn't until the four looked past Kaede that they discovered the two Inu in front of the glass case which held the pages. Narrowing his eyes a bit, at first not believing what he was seeing, Inuyasha openly gaped at seeing what Kagome and his brother were doing. "What the…."

* * *

Hojo muttered something about preferring to wait outside, but Kagome didn't hear him over the roar of her instincts that was alerting her of…..something. Captivated, she crossed the threshold into the room, the glass case that held the item they had waited so long to see almost calling to her.

The display was simple enough, a wooden platform held the pages at an angle in the center of the room, protected by the clear glass that still allowed one to see what was contained within. Approaching it slowly the demoness noted that even more sutras covered the sides of the box, atoning to the fact that Hojo's family wasn't taking any chances.

In a dreamlike trance, Kagome, at last, was face to face with the pages of Kokumajutsu and peering down into the case blinked a few times to clear her vision once the writings on each of the three pieces of parchment began to shift and change into something she could barely read. Grimacing, she tried staring at the pages harder, the words running together on the once readable paper. "What's happening, I can't,"

"It is the security measure." Sesshomaru disclosed from his sudden place beside her, startling her out of her reverie. "The magic is making you unable to read it."

"Then what do I do?" She nearly whined at him, wanting, no **needing** his guidance. Stepping away from the case, she desperately grabbed at his hand, her body feeling weak with the power that buzzed through her.

Squeezing her hand to assure her she was secure, Sesshomaru pulled her back to the display. "What you did many times before," He answered, using his own larger paw to place hers flat onto the glass of the case. "Fight through it."

"But how?"

"The book of Kokumajutsu only considered those with blacked hearts as worthy enough to read it." Coming to a stand behind her, Sesshomaru used his free arm moving to wrap around her waist. "In order for the spell to grant you access…." He trailed off, leaving the rest for the demoness in his arms to answer.

"In order for the spell to grant me access…..I have to become black hearted….." Kagome choked out, her tears threatening to spill over. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the demoness took deep breaths, her head becoming lighter with each gasp of air. "I can't…." She managed to get out in between her deep breathing. She wasn't a cold person. If she had been that way in the past then she wanted nothing to do with her former self in the present.

Why was she even doing this? Grabbing Sesshomaru's arm around her waist, she tried to pry him off of her body. She needed to get away from here, out of Hiroshima, out of Japan. There were hundreds of other countries that she could make a home. Actively struggling in his grasp, the demon's arms only held her tighter, refusing to let her run away. "Sesshomaru please….." Her hand started to burn, the scar aggravating her palm and making her heartbeat race. "Let me go." She quietly pleaded with him, her mind turning into a blur.

"No Kagome." He muttered in her ear. "No more running, for either of us," Offering a quiet noise of comfort, Sesshomaru lightly bit the side of her neck in an act to show her that she was his.

"Everything I did…." Closing her eyes as the various proof of her transgressions ran through her mind, Kagome openly whined, not caring that her true self-was being exposed. "I caused a family to die…"

"And adopting that idea is how you overcame the corruption."

"What?" Spinning her around so that she could look at him fully, Sesshomaru removed the covering spell from his body, his golden eyes bared behind his glasses. Holding her face in her hands, his thumb absently traced the marking under her left eye, making Kagome realize that in her disheveled state she had allowed her own human disguise to fall. "I'm a monster…"

Hearing the word _monster_ , Sesshomaru pupils dilated, the sclera becoming laced with red. "Kagome, I will only say this once more," keeping her gaze directed at him, the dog demon stared her straight in the eye. "Rin's death was **not** your fault, there was nothing you could have done to foretell what Onigumo would do to his family, his own blood."

"Sesshomaru…."

"I forbid you many years ago to refer to yourself as a monster, or black-hearted, or any other derogatory term that you tried to call yourself." He continued on, ignoring her interruption. "But even that couldn't stop you once…."

Her cerulean eyes grew noticeably larger at his admittance. In the recesses of her mind, she felt something trying to break through, Sesshomaru's words being what made the shield weaker that covered the haze. She just needed a little more. Encouraging him to go on, Kagome gave him her full attention. She was listening….at long last. "What couldn't you stop me from Sesshomaru…."

Baring his fangs, the dog demon pressed his forehead against hers, his ruminating reaching migraine inducing levels. "I couldn't stop you from seeing death as a personal failing." He finally revealed, moving his arms down to hold her in a tight embrace. Feeling Kagome violently jerk and groan, Sesshomaru pulled her away from him to looking back in her eyes that seemed….clearer than ever before. Hoping that he wasn't seeing things, the dog demon dared to ask, "Kagome…..do you…."

Her face looked exhausted but, she nodded in answer. "Yes…."

"You finally remember." He said, appearing relieved.

The Inu demons held each other even tighter, the two former lovers momentarily forgetting their problems, their instincts instead concentrating on finally being reunited.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this installment, next chapter will be much longer than the last two chapters I posted, mostly because with Kagome's memory finally back, a lot of things can finally be covered that weren't before. Yes, the two are going to have a talk about Miyako and his arranged marriage, but they've got bigger fish to fry. Hope you enjoyed and please review if you did! -Theores**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I've just gotten back into the swing of things for this story, but between Dokuga and FF, there seems to be a debate on whether or not Sesshomaru has truly been held responsible for his actions and if Kagome is entirely** **to blame for what happened in the past when he cheated on her. To answer both questions, (without having half the chapter be author's notes) they have been placed in the next chapter. Anyway, the story is still coming to an end soon, enjoy. - Theores**

Chapter 33: Quest for Madness

 _"Kagome, how long have you been working?"_

 _She hummed to herself while she considered the question. "When did you go to patrol the Eastern borders?" She finally reiterated barely sparing Sesshomaru a glance. Her focus was completely on one of the many scrolls in front of her, her hands nearly splintering the wooden table upon which they sat._

 _He frowned. "I went out on patrol four days ago."_

 _Silently nodding in understanding, the demoness grabbed a reed pen and began to write, all the while ignoring the demon who was eyeing her with great concern. He had hoped she wouldn't exhaust herself in his absence, his father and mother not caring that what he now duped her madness binges were hazardous to her health. "Have you even eaten in the last four days?"_

 _She gestured to a half eaten bowl of rice and now ice cold cup of green tea behind her in response, her attention remaining on her work._

 _"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, irritated. "I think you should take a break."_

 _"I'll do it later."_

 _"No, now." Reaching out to place his hand over the scroll she was reading forced her head up to look at him, revealing to the dog demon how severe her exhaustion was._

 _Kagome's eyes were considerably dulled from their normal cerulean hue, the deep black circles underneath telling him that she was fighting off sleep. Irritated at her refusal to take care of herself Sesshomaru let out a small provoked growl, causing the demoness to jump at the unexpected sound._

 _"Kagome….."_

 _She peered at him through watery eyes. "I'm so close to solving it." Letting out a whine, the demoness gently tried to move his hand off the scroll. "I can't rest, not now." Sesshomaru's hand attempting to pull her to him generated resistance and when a warning growl didn't serve to gain her compliance, a vocal complaint made her fall into his arms. "Sess, please…."_

 _"Stop fighting me." He ordered, going under her shirt to gently rub her back. Staring at the multiple works she'd acquired during her research spree, Sesshomaru shook his head. "I've told you multiple times that you need to slow down. You are trying to do the impossible."_

 _"It's not impossible," She tried to snarl, though her voice was hoarse from her recent underuse. "I can figure it out…." She said, much quieter than before, tears of frustration starting to leak from her eyes._

 _Stroking her hair with his opposite hand, Sesshomaru once again told to her the words she always refused to hear. "You can't bring Rin back Kagome…."_

 _"I know that!" She sobbed out, gripping the front of his shirt with her clawed hands. "But I can bring back someone else, someone who deserves a second chance at life."_

 _"Death is imminent…..At some point we all must face it. Your failures at restoring life are not your own, it was not meant to happen."_

 _"But….I…" The gentle stroking movements on her back was making her sleepy and sniffing Sesshomaru, took in his scent which made her instincts relax. "I can't…." Her legs which had been shaking for the last day at last collapsed beneath her and immediately she was being held bridal style by her lover who began scenting his female to detect anything other than exhaustion. But she knew she wasn't sick, just tired._

 _Sensing that she was fine otherwise, Sesshomaru carried her away from her desk and to her bed a few steps away, placing her on the soft silk sheets and undressing her body which was trembling under his touch. "Don't fall asleep yet," He told her, wrapping her in the covers. "I will bring you food first."_

 _"Can we have sex?" She suddenly asked, lifting up so that her chest was exposed._

 _Sweeping her hair out of her face, Sesshomaru grinned at her request. "Pervert."_

 _She huffed at his answer. "You ask for it more than I do." She pouted, diving back under the covers._

 _He lightly rubbed the top of her head, the only part of her body that was now disappointedly showing. "Only because you insist on coming onto me so seductively."_

 _"I don't seduce you that much!"_

 _"Really? It wasn't you I found naked in my bed the night before I went out on patrol?" He lightly teased, happy that her personality was returning._

 _"You could have easily kicked me out."_

 _"The first thing you did was slip your hand inside my hakama….It would have been dangerous to for me to move with such a sensitive appendage so close to your claws."_

 _"If you don't want to do it, just say so…."_

 _"I never said I didn't want you." Sesshomaru said in a low voice, making Kagome tremble for an entirely different reason. "However," He clarified, standing up to his full height. "I would prefer you to be well rested before we engage in such activities."_

 _"I would sleep better if we did it now rather than later….." She mumbled, "It can be quick…." She added, appearing disappointed when he shook his head in refusal._

 _He maintained his position. "Sleep first, Sex later." Heading for door intent on getting her the nourishment she required, Sesshomaru stopped when Kagome softly called his name. "What?"_

 _"I want bean paste with fried tempura tendons, three sticks of Yakiniku and rice with onions."_

 _Snorting at her new request the dog demon nodded and left to fetch her food, his mind at ease that Kagome was fine._

 _But unbeknownst to him, the second she no longer felt his presence a look of pure dejection crossed the demonesses face, her tears returning once she glanced back at her desk, loaded with the books she poured over in her failing quest at restoring life._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Mending Wounds

Inuyasha grunted from his perch on top of the shrine's Torii gates. "So now what? They just go back to how they were before Kagome got all broken hearted and time jumped?"

"I don't think it's that simple Dad," Ume responded, crouching next to him. "According to all the drama novels I've read, they have to work out their problems first and then they can live happily ever after."

Inuyasha frowned at her words. "Since when do you read drama novels? Aren't you too young to be reading that kind of crap?"

"I'm almost fifteen Dad!" A quick whack on top of her head was the ill-tempered father's response. "Ow!"

"Watch your tone when you talk to me brat."

"Heh…." Ume glared at him while rubbing her sore spot. "I was just saying how Ojisama and Kagome-chan are getting along now…."

"But the question is, how long is that gonna last?" Inuyasha muttered to himself, taking a quick glance behind him into the house where the two former lovers were visibly occupying the living room, the glass doors open enabling him to hear the two converse in an old tongue.

Her pointed ears working under her knit cap, Ume frowned when she didn't understand what they were saying. "What language are they speaking Dad?"

"Inu." He replied immediately turning back around. "Hopefully, they'll be done in time for New Year's."

"When can we go back inside?" Ume whined next, tucking her hands in her coat pockets. "They've been talking for three hours…."

"Keh. You heard jackass, no one's allowed to talk to his oh so precious Kagome until he's had a chance to catch her up on everything."

Ume looked confused. "He's telling her everything?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, maybe not everything," He amended. Giving a wide yawn, the half demon handed his red scarf over to his shivering daughter who gratefully accepted it, the sounds of the New Year's celebration in the nearby town reaching the two demons. "You sure you don't wanna go find Kaede and your Mama, there's probably a tea stand or something in the village."

Ume wrinkled her nose cutely at the idea. "I don't want all the smells to knock me out like that time at the perfume shop."

"Fine brat," He said, snorting. "Just remember if you freeze to death…."

"You'll bury me in the woods and tell Mama a wild animal got me," She finished for him, rolling her eyes at her father's bad joke.

"Keh. At least you know."

* * *

He hadn't intended for their conversation to last this long. Sitting next to Kagome on the large couch, Sesshomaru in his demonic form nodded in response to a question she'd just asked.

"People were angry when I left the castle?"

"Grandfather was distraught of course, but that was mostly because he lost his best Shogi opponent." He said with a smile grin.

"Hey, I was more than just his Shogi partner!"

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed, "There was also Go, Iransi, Checkers…."

"I beat him in just about everything," Kagome said, a smile crossing her face as she remembered those moments. "I can't believe he's been dead for so long…."

"He passed only about a decade after you left….I believe he was ready to go to the afterlife."

Kagome sighed suddenly at his words and sensing her discomfort moved closer to her on the couch, "What is it?"

"Myoga….the day I time jumped, he said that Shin'ichi had men looking for me….along with your father's subordinates…."

"You took a valuable piece of information Kagome…." Sesshomaru pointed out, frowning because he was forced to talk to the top of her head due to her looking down rather than at him. "What did you expect to happen?"

"Taisho-dono was so adamant on capturing me, almost like I was a criminal."

"You abandoned your station, and defected from the West, Grandfather was determined to get to you first because had father's men found you, there's no doubt in my mind you would have been killed on sight."

Kagome growled. "That damn book…."

Sesshomaru treaded cautiously. "It took over your mind."

"I know." She said, threading her fingers through her hair. "But I saw so much death when Onigumo summoned that creature."

"We agreed not to speak of that unless absolutely necessary."

The demoness sat up at his reminder. "But we also agreed that it was something we couldn't keep covered up!"

"Kagome…."

"I been living in the dark for two centuries, I can't keep blocking out what I don't want to deal with." Saying this she scooted closer to Sesshomaru so that their knees were almost touching, sighing when he stiffened considerably at her forwardness. "And there's things we need to deal with." Reaching up, she boldly placed her hand on the collar of his dress shirt, lightly running her fingers along the area.

A noticeable red hue tinted the sides of Sesshomaru's face at the action and he briefly wondered what he should do in return. They hadn't been together sexually in over eight hundred years and he was for lack of a better word; rusty in the area of physical pleasure. Feeling her hand reach inside his shirt, the demon rumbled and tried to think of something to do that wouldn't scare her off. His own larger paw was about to reach out and touch her knee when she suddenly pulled back and he felt the chain of his necklace rubbing against his neck, the pendant he had taken from her earlier flashing brightly in her palm. "What…."

"You said you lost this years ago," Kagome muttered, examining the object with a curious gaze.

"Yes…." He answered slowly, still unsure of what had just occurred. Hadn't she been touching him in a sexual manner? Did he misread her movements? Had it really been that long since he'd last been with a woman?

"Sorry." She muttered and before he could respond gave the pendant an impatient tug, causing the silver chain to snap and the entire necklace to wind up in her hand.

Confused and agitated Sesshomaru snatched his pendant back and growled under his breath when she attempted to grab it again. "Have you forgotten proper etiquette in the last few centuries?"

"Proper….etiquette?" She repeated, appearing innocent.

"You don't just pull something off someone's person, you ask first!" He snapped, astounded by her response to his anger. Her answer once again threw him off.

"You didn't use to care…."

"What!"

"I used to take stuff from you all the time, you never minded." She clarified, her eyes clearly revealing her confusion at his reaction to her behavior. "Don't you remember?"

 _"Kagome that was my fish!"_

 _"_ Whada _oh car, oh_ ave hree mumph _!" She_ mumbled _back through a mouth full of trout, pointing to the three similar pieces that were still cooking over the fire pit._

 _"Just keep it…."_

And just like that, they were seven hundred years in the past, Kagome's expression reminding the dog demon of happier times in his life. "We aren't children anymore," He whispered, still seeing the demoness in front of him as a seventeen-year-old.

"We weren't children to begin with," She replied, a bit weirded out by the way he was staring at her. "Nothing we did was child's play, and Onigumo…." The name must have brought him back to reality because the demon blinked and growled in warning for her to back off but she persisted. "Onigumo," She said again with a harder edge.

"Was a fool," He barked.

"He wasn't a fool, he was overambitious."

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned away from her.

Now it was her turn to beg him to hear her out. "Sesshomaru…."

"I don't remember my night with Miyako." He suddenly said, refusing to look her in the eye.

Lost, Kagome could only respond with, "Huh?"

"The reason you left," He explained. "I would think that would be what we should discuss, not that lunatic." The necklace he had reclaimed was tightly gripped in his palm. He was obviously uncomfortable but they both knew this was something that needed to happen.

Kagome took a slow deep breath. When she was done she forced herself to push through her anxiety, the pain of his betrayal beginning to return to her heart. "You don't remember sleeping with her because it was so long ago?"

"No," He shook his head to physically express his answer. Turning back to face her, Sesshomaru attempted to convey his own lack of understanding on the night that ultimately ruined his life. "I cannot remember because I was not in my normal state of mind."

Kagome's face turned to a stern expression. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that you were possessed by something." He was one of the strongest people she knew, undoubtedly even more powerful now after the eight hundred years he had lived through. Possession and Sesshomaru just didn't mix in her mind.

"I didn't say I was possessed."

"Then what? An act of witchcraft?"

"I do not know," He confessed making sure to keep direct eye contact with her. "I just know that I didn't lay with her willingly."

She shook her head. "Sesshomaru if you think…."

He interrupted her words, "I promised not to touch her, I made a vow on the blood from my veins, why would I break that knowing what was to happen if I did so?"

"Because either Taisho-sama or Kimi-sama talked you into it," Kagome sniffed, swiping her eyes that were starting to build up with tears. "I was only good enough to be your whore."

The dismissal in her tone finally broke the thin layer of patience the dog demon had been struggling to keep in the last few minutes. Before even he knew what he was doing, his hand had shot out and grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. "You are not my whore." He ground out, the corners of his eyes becoming red. "You are my lover."

Kagome whimpered. "Are?"

A part of his rational mind told him to stop there but his instincts refused, instead telling him to demand she submit. "Yes. Are." He said, putting emphasis on the present tense. "From the moment you gave yourself to me, and no other man has touched you like I have, I refuse to to let you refer to yourself as anything less than my lover."

"But…."

"You are mine." He affirmed, growling as she began to shake in his grasp.

"But you belong to someone else…."

"Never," Sesshomaru said, the red in his eyes moving to surround his sclera.

Kagome's eyes wavered. "Sesshomaru…."

"Oi, am I interrupting you?"

The pair turned towards the open glass doors to see Ume standing at the back entrance with a look of uncertainty, seeing her Uncle's nearly transformed state, the girl squealed and hastily tried to explain herself, "I just really need to pee!"

It took a moment for her brain to catch up, but Kagome managed to pull out of Sesshomaru's hold to answer her. "You didn't interrupt us Ume-chan, go ahead."

Taking a cautious step inside, the girl glanced at her uncle whose eyes were slowly swirling back to their normal hue. "Sorry…." She said again to the man who remained silent while following her movements with his eyes.

Once she turned the corner and was out of sight Sesshomaru let out a huge growl and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. "Are you okay? " He asked Kagome who was near rigid beside him.

"No," She answered abruptly staring straight ahead. "No, I'm not okay."

"You must forgive me."

"I don't know if I can…," Kagome whispered, her nose twitching with emotion. "I just, I don't understand…."

Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the couch, understanding her words. She wasn't just talking about tonight, she was talking about the last eight hundred years. "Whether you forgive me or not," He said, pausing a moment to let the impact set in, "You can't run away, not again."

Kagome sighed and patted his knee, they had a long way to go, but no matter what she chose to do, running wasn't an option anymore. "I'm not going anywhere this time."

 **A/N: They've still got ways to go, next chapter will focus on the New Year's Celebration and some more of Naraku. We're really winding down here. Hope you enjoyed. -Theores**


End file.
